Gohan and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Gohan and his friends return for a new year at Hogwarts. What will happen this time? Plus, crossover romance! (UPDATE: Editing Complete!)
1. Summer Reading!

**Hey! Here's new edits! I realize my mistakes, and it's time to fix them.**

**UPDATE: After reading this chapter, I'm giving it a few quick revisions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Mt Pazou was a very beautiful place anytime of the year, full of mountains, trees, rivers, and many different animals. Gohan Son smiled as he sat in a high tree branch, sitting back with _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in his hand, relaxing and letting the wind roll across him.

"Wow, a lot changed in a year, didn't it?" Gohan wondered out loud. Ever since the events at Hogwarts last year during the Chamber of Secrets, the entire Wizarding World had learned about him and his friends. Ever since he had returned home, the summerhad been very interesting. Reporters from newspapers came by Capsule Corp a lot, as well as ordinary wizards hoping to meet one of the Z Fighters. Thankfully, the Capsule Corp employees ignored it, under orders of bulma. She kept most of them at bay, offering tours. Vegeta certainly hadn't taken it well, almost blasting a group of reporters before Bulma stopped him. Gohan met a few of them on a few occasions while training with Vegeta, even running into his dormmate Dean Thomas and his family at one point. He had also had drama at home, with his grandfather adjusting to life on Earth. Bardock had shocked Chi-Chi when he told her that he was also a scientist on Planet Vegeta.

"Brains must have skipped a generation!" she laughed as she hugged him while Goten giggled in his high chair. She had immediately dragged him to Capsule Corp, where Bulma had given him a job. Vegeta hadn't been too happy about it at first

"You're a warrior, not a nerd!" Vegeta roared at Bardock. But, he had quickly changed his mind when Bardock had made him a serum that regrew his tail.

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's voice roared over the trees, making several birds fly off. Chuckling to himself, he quickly flew over the horizon and landed in front of his house. When he heard the crashing sounds coming from inside, he burst the door open. But then, he started laughing.

"Gohan! Stop laughing and get this bird!" Chi-chi screeched as a white owl flew over her head.

"Relax mom, it's just Hedwig, Harry's owl." Gohan said as Hedwig landed on the kitchen table.

"I thought you said that that Videl girl was the only one who could send you one of those owls." Chi-Chi growled as she crossed her arms.

"I thought so! You must have been flying a while, huh?" Gohan patted Hedwig on the head, who cooed.

"While I have you here, can you bring your grandfather his lunch? Thank god that owl didn't ruin it." Chi-Chi pointed at a capsule on the kitchen table.

"Okay mom. I'll be back!" Gohan waved as he ran out the door. He tucked the letters in his pocket as he flew into the air. After a few minutes, West City came into view.

"Thank dende for flying." Gohan sighed as he landed in front of Capsule Corp.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan called out as he walked through the front door.

"Oh, hello Gohan! Are you looking for your grandfather?" Bulma asked as she walked in from the kitchen. She had Trunks in her arms.

"Hi Gowan!" Trunks giggled.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan smiled.

"Hello? Are you looking for Bardock?" Bulma asked

"Yeah! My mom made him lunch." Gohan said.

"He took a break to train with Vegeta, or Vegeta forced him to. Check the Gravity Room. You know, Bardock is really brilliant. The stuff he knows is really amazing." Bulma said.

BOOM! A large explosion interrupted their conversation.

"Damn it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she and Gohan ran down the hall. Then, they saw Vegeta and Bardock step out of the ruins of the Gravity Room.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Bulma screeched.

"Apparently, the structure was not designed to survive a Final Spirit Cannon and Big Bang Attack clash." Bardock said.

"What he said." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll repair the damages." Bardock said with a little bow.

"Why are you bowing? Get up!" Vegeta barked.

"But sire, she's your wife. That makes her the queen of saiyans, since your parents were killed by Frieza." Bardock said.

"Gah… shut up!" Vegeta barked with a red blush on his face.

"Ummmmm…" Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Oh, hello Gohan. What brings you here?" Bardock asked, finally noticing Gohan.

"Mom made you lunch." Gohan said as he held up the capsule, making Bardock and Vegeta's faces light up.

"One of the things about my daughter in law that I love: Her cooking." Bardock smirked as he took the capsule.

"Finally, some good food." Vegeta smirked.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked with an angry vein.

"Uh-oh. Dad's in trowble!" Trunks giggled.

"Hey brat, what's in your pocket?" Vegeta said quickly as he pointed at Gohan's gi.

"Oh, just some letters that Harry and the others sent me. Mom nearly killed Hedwig when she flew into the kitchen." Gohan and the others started laughing.

"Well, we can hear you read them while we eat this food." Bardock smirked. 15 minutes later. Gohan laughed as the 3 saiyans stuffed their faces.

"This is the only good thing about that harpy!" Vegeta smirked.

"Now then, let's hear those letters." Bardock said.

"Why don't you do the mophead first?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan growled as he opened Hermione's letter. Vegeta somehow managed to come up with hurtful and mean nicknames for every single person he knew or met. It really got Gohan on edge, which was probably why Vegeta kept doing it, specifically to annoy him.

"_Dear Gohan, we thought that it would be a good idea to combine our letters into one, considering the distance. I'm in France, touring with my parents. Have you seen Videl lately? Well, Ron's been traveling too, but you'll know more about that in his letter. I hope your grandfather's adjusting to life here on Earth. I can't wait to see you when the summer ends. Your Friend, Hermione."_

"Hmph. These Earthling women are nothing like our saiyan females." Bardock said when Gohan finished.

"You got that right. I actually respected your wife. Hansia scared everybody." Vegeta smirked.

"Really?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Well, yeah. Your grandmother was a saiyan elite, and very good at her job. Anyway, read someone else's letter." Bardock said.

"Read Carrothead's." Vegeta smirked at the pissed look on Gohan's face.

"_Hey mate, guess what? My dad won a drawing in the Daily Prophet, and we got 700 galleons! We're going to visit my brother Bill in Egypt! Apparently, they finally managed to raise the pyramids. It's weird, a few years ago, they caved in, but no one could figure out why. Anyway, mum and dad said that they would get me a new wand with part of the money. Oh, Ginny and the rest of the family say hi. See ya later!"_

"Didn't the namek tell us that he caused the pyramids to sink while he was training for me and Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, what do you know? Creepy coincidence." Gohan laughed.

"Now read four-eyes's." Vegeta smirked. With a sigh, Gohan opened Harry's letter.

"_Hi Gohan, how are you doing? Well, it's no fun here, the Dursleys are as big a pain as ever. Even worse, my Aunt Marge is coming to visit, and she's horrible. She'll be here tommorowAlso, I think that this might interest you. My uncle's been talking about a meeting with Bulma Briefs. Don't you know her? Well, I'll see you later. Your friend, Harry."_ Gohan looked up to see Vegeta with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta said.

"Well, considering the distance between West City and Surry, I would say that these letters were written a week ago." Bardock muttered. He had studied the Earth a week after he moved in with Gohan.

"I want to know where I'm living." Bardock had said when Gohan had asked.

"So, his aunt has been there for almost a week. I think I'm going to drop by." Gohan said as he stood up.

"Sounds fun. I'll come with you." Bardock said. Gohan turned to look at Vegeta.

"What about you, Vegeta? You wanna come?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph. Whatever. It should be fun." Vegeta said. Gohan grinned.

"This is going to be great!" Gohan thought with a smile

**Well, this sounds good, right? Review!**

""**Well, how do you like my 1st chapter? Review!"**


	2. A Surprise Show at Privet Drive!

**Hi! It's the next ch edit! Completely new!**

Chapter 2

Gohan sighed as he flew over the ocean, with Vegeta and Bardock behind him.

"_How did saying hi become a three man mission?"_ he thought to himself.

"How much longer, brat?" Vegeta barked, interrupting Gohan's thoughts.

"We're almost there, Vegeta. And remember, no killing, injuring, maiming, or psychological damage to Harry's relatives." Gohan silently sighed with relief as London came into view.

"Call me dumb, but do you even know where Harry lives?" Bardock asked, causing all 3 saiyans to freeze in mid-air.

"He lives at Privet Drive, Surry." Gohan answered.

"And… where is that?" Bardock asked sarcastically while scratching his head.

"Well, it's over…. No, over there…" Gohan muttered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE PRIVET DRIVE IS?" Vegeta roared with a vein in his head.

"SHUT UP! WE'LL ASK FOR DIRECTIONS!" Gohan yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared back in Gohan's face.

"Ahem." Bardock cleared his throat.

"WHAT?" Vegeta and Gohan roared in unison as they glared at the other saiyan.

"I thought of this, so I downloaded Harry's address on my scouter. He's that way." Bardock said calmly as he headed west.

"Shut it." Gohan muttered as Vegeta smirked.

15 minutes later…

"This is Privet Drive? What a piece of shit." Vegeta muttered as the three saiyans looked at the houses while hovering in the air.

"Vegeta, you say that every house compared to yours is a piece of shit." Gohan said as they landed on the ground.

"Well, it's true." Vegeta muttered.

"Your wife is one of the richest women in the world. Of course it's true!" Gohan countered.

"Ummmmm… are we going to see Potter or not?" Bardock sweat dropped.

"We're going." Gohan said as he glared at the smirking prince.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised that Cell hasn't shown up here yet. I really don't see much here in defense." Bardock muttered as he looked around.

"He has all the defense he needs, thanks to his mom." Gohan answered.

"Right. I forgot, the Namek mentioned that." Vegeta muttered.

"Well, here we are." Gohan said as they reached a small house.

"Huh? You would never think that someone as famous as four eyes would live in such a piece of crap." Vegeta muttered as they glanced at 4 Privet Drive.

"It wasn't his choice, Vegeta." Gohan answered.

"Ummmm, why is that dog staring at us?" Bardock asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta barked. The three saiyans turned to see a big black dog sitting across the street, and it did appear to be looking at them.

"Maybe he wants to be petted." Gohan said. But as he turned to walk across the street, the dog sat up and ran away.

"Hah. He was scared of your face." Vegeta barked.

"Shut it." Gohan growled.

"I smell chicken." Bardock said as he drooled.

"Thanks! Now I'm hungry!" Vegeta snarled.

"I say, we look through the window at what's going on, and say hi when he's alone." Bardock voted.

"Fine." The other two saiyans nodded. They floated over the house to the backyard, where they peeped through the kitchen window. They saw several people sitting at a table, while Harry(They immediately recognized him) was in the kitchen.

"Those must be the Dursleys and Aunt Marge." Gohan whispered.

"My god, those people are disgusting. Complete pricks." Vegeta muttered.

"Remind me, where does that boy go again?" Marge asked as she gulped another glass of brandy.

"Saint Brutus's. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases." Vernon said.

"Liar." Gohan muttered.

"Do they use the cane at Saint Brutus's, boy?" Marge asked Harry. Vernon and Harry seemed to stare at each other for a minute before Harry answered.

"Oh yeah, I've been beaten lots of times." Harry answered.

"Excellent! You know Vernon, to get someone right, you have to beat them." Marge said.

"At least we agree on something." Vegeta muttered.

"Quiet!" Bardock hissed.

"Did you just hear something, boy? Look outside." Vernon ordered nervously.

With a sigh, Harry poked his head out the window.

"There's no one here, Uncle Vernon." Harry said. Above him, Gohan and the other saiyans made a relief anime sigh.

"That was too close." Gohan muttered as they landed on the ground again.

"Phew! For a moment, I thought that it was that escaped convict, Sirius Black!" the Dursleys laughed for a moment before continuing to eat.

"That name rings a bell, but I can't remember where." Vegeta muttered.

"You probably saw it on TV, sire." Bardock answered.

"This disgusts me. No wonder Harry is so thin, they starve him!" Gohan gowled.

"Remind me, what did the boy's father do again?" Marge asked as she gulped another glass of wine.

"Oh, I don't know, he was only a talented wizard and Quidditch player who sacrificed himself for his wife and son." Gohan muttered.

"He was unemployed." Petunia said quickly.

"I haven't heard a more pathetic lie since Zarbon said he would join me against Frieza." Vegeta chuckled.

"He was probably a drunk too." Marge laughed.

"Oh no he didn't." Bardock chuckled.

"My dad wasn't a drunk." Harry said. Then, the glass in Marge's hand exploded.

"Damn. Wish I could do that." Vegeta muttered.

"Don't worry Vernon, I have a very firm grip." Marge chuckled.

"Firm grip. What a load of bull." Vegeta muttered.

Grrrrrrrrrr…

"Did you just growl at me, boy?" Vegeta growled.

"No Vegeta, don't be stupid. Why would I growl at you?" Gohan whispered.

"Ummmmm, sire?" Bardock asked nervously.

"What?" Vegeta asked as he and Gohan watch Harry clear the table.

"Behind you." The older saiyan whispered.

"What are you? Oh." Vegeta said as he turned around. Gohan turned around and saw what Vegeta and Bardock were looking at. The same pitbull that had been sitting under the table was now looking at them and growling.

"What are you looking at, you filthy mutt?" Vegeta growled.

"Now Vegeta, let's not piss it off. The last thing we need to do is cause a scene." Gohan whispered quickly.

"Hah! I'm the prince of all saiyans! I'm not scared of a mutt. Here, I'll get rid of it." Vegeta smirked as he put his palm out in front of the dog.

"Wait, don't!" Gohan hissed.

"And why not?" Vegeta growled.

"Ripper, where are you, precious? Come, mommas got some wine for you!" Marge's voice rang out. Still growling, Ripper went back inside.

"Phew! See Vegeta, patience pays off." Gohan chuckled.

"There you are, precious!" Marge said as she put her glass on the floor, where Ripper was licking the wine.

"I didn't even know that was legal." Bardock sweat dropped.

"By the way, it's got nothing to do with the father, it's got to do with the mother." Marge began saying.

"Uh-oh, I've got a bad feeling." Gohan muttered as Vegeta grinned.

"You see it all the time in dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup." Marge laughed.

"Oh, now she did it." Vegeta smirked.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harry roared as the lights flickered.

"Let me tell you." Marge began to say, but stopped when she noticed that her finger was puffed up at the end.

"What the?" the three saiyans gaped as the rest of Marge's body started to inflate. Then, one of her buttons flew off and hit the alarm clock, turning it on.

"Vernon, do something!" she yelled. But, as Vernon stood up, Ripper bit his leg and held on!

"Good dog." Vegeta chuckled as Marge slowly floated up

"Ummmmm… should we do something?" Bardock asked nervously.

"Hell no. This is hilarious! If only I had my camera…" Vegeta sighed.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. Then, one of Marge's buttons flew off and hit Dudley in the face! When he tried to get up, he got hit again!

"Bull's eye." Vegeta smirked as Marge's chair burst apart.

The saiyans could barely contain their laughter as they watch Aunt Marge float out the door. Vernon made one last attempt to save her, but he landed hard on the ground.

"MMMMAAAAARRRGGGGGGEEEE!" Vernon roared.

"The woman cannot blame me for this. You two got that?" Vegeta barked as they sat on the roof.

Gohan and Bardock nodded.

"Talk about bad timing." Gohan sighed as he looked up at the fading sky.

"YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" they heard Vernon roar.

"NO! SHE DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT!" they heard Harry roar. Then, the door slammed. They peeked over the roof to see Harry stomp off while dragging his trunk behind him.

"Your timing was good after all, brat." Vegeta smirked as he levitated off the roof. Looking at each other, they followed the saiyan prince.

"_I can't believe it! How stupid was that?"_ Harry thought as he sat on the curb, with his trunk next to him. Well, that was it for him. He had already gotten a letter once for Dobby's levitating charm last year. He was done for. Even worse, he had nowhere to go.

"Well Well, it seems the runt has some bite to his bark after all." A familiar voice chuckled above him, making his head shoot up. His mouth fell open. Above him, was Gohan, Bardock and Vegeta!

"G-gohan!" Harry gaped as the 3 saiyans landed in front of him.

"Hey Harry, it's good to see you again!" Gohan laughed

"That was quite the show you put on, four eyes." Vegeta chuckled.

"Sh-show? What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously. They hadn't seen what happened to Aunt Marge, had they?

"I mean inflating your aunt after she called your mother a bitch. That was hilarious." Vegeta laughed.

"_I thought I heard someone laughing!"_ Harry thought with panic.

"Tell you what. Since you obviously have no where to go, we'll see if you can stay with the brat." Vegeta smirked. Gohan and Bardock looked completely surprised.

"That's a great idea! You can hang out with us! What do you think, Harry?" Gohan asked as his eyes danced with excitement.

"Sounds like fun." Harry smiled.

"Fine. Bardock! Take the boy's things!" Vegeta barked.

"Yes sir!" Bardock muttered as he picked up Harry's trunk.

"I'll call the flying nimbus. NIMBUS!" gohan yelled, making Harry look confused. But then, his mouth fell open as a little yellow clod landed right in front of them.

"Did I forget to tell you about the flying nimbus? Silly me! Well, my dad got it a long time ago from Master Roshi, before he knew how to fly." Gohan began.

"This isn't a history lesson! Get to the point!" Vegeta barked.

"Fine. Well, you can ride the cloud if your heart is pure, like this." Then, Gohan jumped on the cloud.

"Now you try." Gohan said as he leaped off the cloud. Nervously, Harry jumped into the air, and then…

"All right!" Gohan cheered as Harry stayed on the cloud!

"Bloody hell." Harry gaped.

"Fine. Come on." Vegeta barked as he and Bardock rose into the air.

"Okay. Come on Harry!" Gohan smiled as he rose into the air. Nervously, Harry leaned forward, and the cloud obeyed! Then, the 3 saiyans and wizard vanished into the distance.

**Well, what lies ahead for Harry this summer. Review!**


	3. Piccolo's Message

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

"It's good to see you, Gohan! How have you been?" Harry asked as they flew over a forest. Vegeta had separated from them a while ago.

"Well, the Wizarding World knows about me and my friends, so… not much." Gohan joked, causing Harry to crack a grin.

"You're a natural at the nimbus, Harry. How did you learn so fast?" Gohan asked.

"Must have the talent, like with Quidditch." Harry answered.

"Speaking of Quidditch, I was wondering if I could join the team this year. It looks like fun!" Gohan smiled.

"With you on the team, the cup is a shoo in! Wood would recruit you in a second!" Harry grinned as he spun the nimbus around.

"If you two ladies are done gossiping, we're here." Bardock said as he landed. Looking at each other, they touched onto the ground.

"Bye Nimbus!" Gohan waved as the yellow cloud vanished into the distance.

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's voice rang out, making Gohan, Harry, and Bardock go pale.

"Ummmm, look at that! I'm late for work!" In an instant, Bardock had vanished.

"You wuss!" Gohan yelled.

Harry winched at the memory of a certain howler Gohan had gotten last year.

"Sigh…Well, let's go in." Gohan groaned as he opened the door. Then, he was met by a screech.

"Hedwig!" Harry said with surprise as the owl landed on his arm.

"There you are!" Chi-Chi said as she walked out of the kitchen. Then, she saw Harry.

"You didn't say you were bringing a friend." Chi-Chi said.

"Well, you won't believe what happened when we went to visit Harry." Gohan went on to describe the evening's events.

"I've never heard of anything more disgusting! The nerve of that woman! She deserved what she got!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan made a thumbs up behind his back to Harry, who grinned.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us, Harry. You can sleep in Gohan's room. Dinner should be ready soon." Chi-Chi said before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Well, that went better than I thought!" Gohan laughed as they went into his room.

"I should probably write to Ron and Hermione and tell them what happened." Harry said as he put his stuff down..

"Vegeta's probably blabbling it to everybody already. If you want the dirt on any of us, he's got it." Gohan chuckled.

"You're certainly right there." Goku and Harry whirled to see Piccolo floating outside Gohan's window.

"Hi Piccolo!" Gohan smiled.

"I was one of the first that Vegeta told the story to. Then, Fudge comes looking for me as I got near Surry." Piccolo said as he landed.

"The Minister was looking for you? Why?" Harry asked.

"Fudge said that you left with Gohan and the others, and he wanted me to tell you that he had the Accidental Magical Squad puncture your aunt and wipe her memory. She won't remember a thing." Piccolo said.

"Phew!" Harry sighed.

"Fudge said that you can stay here for the next month until you and Gohan go back to Hogwarts." Piccolo added.

"That's great! You can hang out with us!" Gohan laughed as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Gohan, a word?" Piccolo asked as he turned to leave

"Sure." Gohan answered as he followed the Namek out the window. When the two had vanished outside, Harry put his ear to the door.

"Okay, what's this about?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Do you know about Sirius Black?" Piccolo asked, causing Gohan to looked surprised.

"I read in the Daily Prophet that he escaped from Azkaban, which was surprising. Why do you ask?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Black used to be a gigantic supporter of Voldemort." Piccolo said.

"Okay… so?" Gohan asked.

"He thinks that Harry is the only thing that stands in the way of Voldemort's return." Piccolo said.

"So, he broke out of Azkaban to kill Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I want you to train Harry and make him stronger." Piccolo said.

"Okay." Gohan nodded.

"Also, no matter what either of you hear, promise me that you will not go hunting for Black." Piccolo said.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Gohan asked as he scratched his head.

"Because… never mind, I'm just being crazy. See you around." Then, Piccolo shot into the distance. Quickly, Harry took his ear off the wall and leaped for his trunk.

"Weird." Gohan muttered as he floated inside.

"So, what did Piccolo tell you?" Harry asked.

"Just not to look for Sirius Black." Gohan answered.

"Time for dinner!" Chi-Chi said as she poked her head in.

"You're going to love Mom's cooking." Gohan grinned.

Harry gaped at all the food on the dinner table.

"I wonder where my father-in-law is." Chi-Chi said as she placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"He thinks that you're going to be screaming at us. He'll be back tommorow." Gohan chuckled as he made a grab at the fries.

BAM!

"OOOWWW!" Gohan groaned as he waved his hands, causing Harry to sweatdrop while Goten giggled.

"Harry, you can eat first, since you obviously have seen my son's eating habits." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"T-thank you ma-am." Harry stammered as he placed mashed potatoes and fries on his plate.

15 minutes later…

"arry!" Goten giggled as he watched Harry eat.

"He can talk!" Harry said with surprise.

"He's been doing that for awhile . Trunks can talk too, which got Vegeta in trouble." Gohan chuckled as he stuffed his mouth full of chicken.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Vegeta said the f word while watching TV with Trunks, and he repeated it during dinner. Vegeta lost the gravity chamber and got the couch for the week." Harry and Gohan burst into laughter.

"Also, I'm going to start training you, until we go back to school." Gohan added.

"Really? That sounds great!" Harry smiled.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you. You start at five tomorrow!" Gohan grinned, causing Harry to gape.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	4. Meeting Old Friends At Diagon Alley

**Hey, we're going to Hogwarts this chapter. Review!**

Chapter 4

Under Gohan's watchful eye, Harry slowly progressed. By the time summer was over, Harry's power level was 45,000, the same as Tien's after his training with King Kai. But now, the time had come to go back to Hogwarts. But at the moment, Gohan and Harry were sleeping in Gohan's room. But, a certain saiyan was about to change that…

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Bardock's voice screamed, causing Gohan to crash out of his bed and bang his head on Harry's head, who yelped and leaped up, causing them to bang their heads again. Then, they both crashed again anime style.

20 minutes later…

"Took you two lazy heads long enough." Bardock chuckled as Gohan and Harry came into the kitchen. If you looked at Harry now compared to the end of last year, you would be shocked. Harry still wore the same glasses, but he wasn't skinny anymore. He was a bit buff, with muscles on his chest and arms. His skin was a bit darker, thanks to the tan he got from training.

"Hermione and Videl are going to freak when they see you." Gohan chuckled as Chi-Chi placed a pile of scrambled eggs in front of them., which the two saiyans and Harry quickly gulped down.

"Why do I have to go? They can take care of themselves." Bardock groaned.

"I thought Piccolo told you why. Do I need to tell him and Dumbledore that you're complaining?" Chi-Chi asked as he placed a hand on her famous frying pan. Bardock paled immediately and shut up.

"Oh, and I can't get the Floo Network installed here until next week, so you guys have to use the one at Capsule Corp." Gohan, Harry, and Bardock nodded.

"Okay." Gohan nodded as they stood up.

"Oh, while you're there, please drop Goten off for his playdate with Trunks." Chi-Chi said.

"Sure. Is Vegeta going to join us?" Gohan asked as he took Goten out of his high chair

"Funny you should mention Vegeta. Bulma said that he's been out for a while, and he seems pretty excited about something." Gohan and Harry looked at each other.

"Did he mention what?" Gohan finally asked. Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Ok." Gohan and Goten waved goodbye as they, Bardock, and Harry took into the air.

15 minutes later, they landed in front of Capsule Corp. then, as they approached the door…

"DAMN THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" Vegeta's voice roared as a computer flew out of a second floor window and crashed in front of Gohan and the others.

"The Vegetas were never experts when it came to technology." Bardock sweat-dropped.

"You knew Vegeta's family?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Sure. I was one of their elite scientists. Also, my crew was the best! We did the jobs that even Frieza's elites wouldn't touch!" Bardock sighed at the memories. Harry started to say something, but Gohan tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. Harry knew why. Bardock became a mess anytime someone mentioned his crew.

"Twunks!" Goten yelped in Gohan's arms, snapping everyone out of the little fog they had been.

"Right. Let's drop off Goten and get going." Bardock said as he knocked on the front door. Then, the door opened to reveal Bulma, who looked angry. But, she quickly changed her mood when she saw Gohan.

"Hey guys, great to see you. Sorry about the computer, Vegeta tried to set it up. And… well… you saw how that turned out. Let me go get Trunks. Come in!" Bulma smiled as she headed inside.

"So, what is Vegeta so excited about?" Harry asked as they followed Bulma inside.

"How should I know? All I know is, two weeks ago, your headmaster comes in to see him, and the next, Vegeta's laughing about something. But the second I came in, he shut up and left.

"Dumbledore?" Gohan and Harry looked at each other with complete surprise.

Gohan hadn't seen Dumbledore since he came by his house to set up protective charms to protect against Cell and The V Fighters.

"Gohan!" Gohan chuckled as Trunks ran up to them with a grin on his face.

"Good to see you again, Trunks." Harry chuckled as he patted the half saiyan on the head.

"Well, well. If it isn't four eyes and the brat." A familiar voice chuckled, causing Harry and Gohan to groan and turn around, where Vegeta was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Vegeta." Harry muttered. He hated that nickname.

"So, what did Dumbledore tell you that excited you so much?" Gohan asked with a grin. To his surprise, Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. You'll see. Wha ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed as he turned and left the room.

"That can't be good." Gohan whispered.

"Can we go now?" Trunks whined as he tugged on Gohan's leg.

"Okay! Do you know how to use the Floo Network?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about that, Dumbledore explained it to us already. It's in the living room, since I don't want any of the employees seeing it." Bulma smiled as she came into the kitchen.

10 minutes later…

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Gohan yelled as he vanished in a flash of green fire while Bulma waved goodbye. When they had vanished, she frowned.

"Okay mister, you have some explaining to do." Bulma muttered as she placed Trunks and Goten in a playpen. Then, she stomped upstairs.

Elsewhere…

"Kaff Kaff! I prefer Instant Transmission." Gohan groaned as he got out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, too bad! You can't, thanks to your friend, so deal with it." Bardock barked.

"I wasn't complaining." Gohan muttered as he followed Harry and Bardock outside. Gohan smiled as he tapped his wand on the wall, causing it to turn into an archway.

"Magic never fails to surprise me." Bardock chuckled as he walked through the archway. Harry and Gohan smiled as they strolled past the various shops.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on over there." Harry said as he looked at a group of people in front of a store.

"Let's ask. Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked as they reached the crowd.

"It's the firebolt. It's supposed to be the fastest broom in the world!" one of the wizards marveled. Gohan looked over the wizards shoulder and gaped. In the display case was a beautiful broom. Gohan got a thought cloud, and saw himself riding it.

"Gohan, snap out of it!" Harry's voice echoed, causing his thought bubble to pop.

"Wha?" Gohan looked around quickly, and saw Harry looking at him.

"You got that look in your eye again." Harry groaned.

"Sorry, but dude, this broom is awesome!" Gohan pressed his face against the glass.

"But it's 30,000 Galleons. That's more than you have, isn't it?" Harry asked. Gohan's face fell.

"Yeah… and I don't want to bother Bulma. I guess I'll just get a 2001." Gohan sighed in defeat as he walked into the store, followed by Harry and Bardock.

20 minutes later…

"Okay, the last thing we need to get is our books." Gohan grinned as they walked into Florish and Blotts.

"What the hell are those things?" Bardock muttered as he looked at a cage that was filled with books that had teeth.

"Well, look who it is! Gohan Son and Harry Potter, welcome! What do the two of you need?" the shopkeeper asked as he came up to the counter.

"Two copies of Unfogging the Future, the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, and The Monster Book Of Monsters." The shopkeeper's face fell when he heard the last part.

I don't know why you need that Divination junk, you've got a seer right here." Bardock muttered.

The shopkeeper trembled as he opened the cage door and tried to poke a gloved hand inside. Then, the books hissed.

"Those are the weirdest books I have ever seen." Bardock sweatdropped as the shopkeeper came back with the two books.

5 minutes later…

"So, where are Ron, Hermione, and Videl?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Over there." Gohan pointed at the Ice Cream parlor, where Hermione, Ron, and Videl were eating ice cream cones.

"Hey guys!" Gohan waved, causing the three witches and wizards to whirl and break into smiles.

"Good to see you, mate!" Ron grinned as they ran up to him.

"Gohan, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione smiled.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Videl asked as she looked around.

"Right here." Harry smiled as he stepped out from behind Gohan, causing Ron, Hermione, and Videl to gape.

"No…bloody…way…" Ron gaped at his best friend.

"What the bloody hell did Gohan do to you?" Hermione gasped as she stared at Harry's new look.

"Y-you look amazing, Harry." Videl stammered as her cheeks turned red.

"Heh. I smell a mate for Potter." Bardock chuckled low enough so that only Gohan could hear him.

"So, how have you guys been doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Gohan told them about what he had heard about Vegeta.

"Bloody hell, that's scary." Ron said nervously.

"Omygosh, it's Gohan!" someone squealed behind Gohan, making him turn around slowly and gape. Behind him, was a group of giggling girls, who appeared to be first years.

"Oh…crap." Gohan backed up slowly.

"You're so awesome! We're your biggest fans!" a girl with blond curls giggled.

"I'm surrounded by mini-Ginnys." Gohan whispered, making Ron burst out laughing.

"Gohan, run. I'll meet you back at your house with Bardock. We'll make a distraction." Harry whispered.

"Thanks." Gohan whispered.

"Hey, look at me!" Harry whirled and shot a ki blast out of his hand, causing the girls to squeal with shock.

"Wow, that's WOOSH!" the girls were interrupted by a sudden rush of the wind. They whirled to see a golden blur shoot into the sky and vanish into the distance.

"Awwwwww…" the girls whined.

"That's Gohan for you." Harry chuckled.

"You got that right." Bardock added.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	5. A Midnight Talk and Bardock's Flashback

**Sorry that it's been so long since I wrote in this. Review!**

Chapter 5

"I win again!" Gohan laughed while Harry cursed.

"You're unfair! You're much stronger than me!" Harry muttered as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Gohan had won yet another round of arm wrestling.

"Yeah, but you gotta learn the hard way." Gohan chuckled. Then, the door slammed open to revel a furious Percy.

"What did we do now? We're not even at Hogwarts yet, Head Boy." Gohan muttered while Harry laughed.

"You will watch your attitude, Mr. Son. And for your information, I am looking for my Head Boy badge." Percy looked through the room, and then stalked off. Then, before either boy could say anything, Fred and George came in with big grins on their faces.

"We've got it. We've been playing with it." Fred grinned. The badge now said: Bighead Boy.

"You never change." Harry chuckled.

"But you have, mate." Fred grinned.

"New and improved, we say." Fred added.

"Thanks guys." Harry chuckled.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, WEASLEY!" Bardock's voice roared, making the 4 boys chuckle.

"He really wants that badge." Harry commented.

"So, my friends, how are the ladies doing?" Gohan chuckled as he swung one arm around Fred's and the other around George's shoulder. Harry smacked his head in embarrassment.

"Look at you, the ladies man." George grinned.

"Well, I OOF!" Gohan got interrupted by Ron rushing into the room and accidently tackling the saiyan.

"Have you seen Scabber's rat tonic?" Ron asked as Harry helped him up.

"No. And if I were you, don't look in my gramps's room." Gohan said from the ground.

"Yeah, we heard. I think that Ginny is still trying to get over your new look, Harry. And personally, you look amazing. Let's see Malfoy mess with you now." Ron chuckled.

"We never even thought of Pure Idiot!" Gohan laughed.

"By the way, thanks for the Power Pole." Harry glanced at the pole laying against his bed.

"You're welcome. Now we can zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Huh?" Harry turned to see Gohan out cold on his bed. Harry and the Weasleys anime fained.

That night…

Gohan's eyes opened with a snap.

"Man, I sure am hungry. I wonder if Tom left some spare food out." Gohan muttered as he rubbed his stomach. Then, he tip-toed past the sleeping Harry, and snuck past Bardock's room, where loud snores were echoing.

"_Maybe… this one?"_ Gohan wondered as he slowly opened a door. Instead of food, he saw Hermione, Ginny, and Videl sleeping in different beds.

"_I am NOT waking those girls up. "_ Gohan thought as he closed the door. Then, he tip-toed down the stairs, and slowly began going through the main room.

"If anyone deserves to know, it's Harry." Ms. Weasley's voice rang out.

"Shit!" Gohan thought as he saw shadows coming down the stairs. He looked around rapidly, sweat growing on his forehead.

"Look at him, Molly. That's not the same boy who stayed with us last year. Harry's a new man now. He doesn't need to worry about Sirius Black." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"_The escaped convict? First Piccolo, now Mr. Weasley? What the heck is going on?"_ Gohan wondered as he hung onto the ceiling.

"That doesn't mean he can lounge around, Weasley." A familiar voice rang out, making both Weasleys look towards the door as a familiar figure came into view.

"_Piccolo! What horrible timing!"_ Gohan thought.

"Nothing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. Wherever Black is, he's doing a good job of hiding. And I guess that you have nothing on Cell and the others." Piccolo sighed.

"No." Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"I thought not. He's much too smart for that." For a second Piccolo glanced up.

"I still think you and Dumbledore's idea is insane. The minister may love it, but I don't." Ms. Weasley stared the Namek down.

"_Wow, she reminds me of my mom. No wonder Ron and the others are afraid of her, save the twins."_ Gohan thought. By now, it was getting **very** uncomfortable. Plus, he had to go to the bathroom.

"It's experimental, Molly. And as you already know, our first test produced very good results. As for Harry, he doesn't need to be burdened with the fact that Black broke out of Azkaban to come after him." Piccolo glanced up again

"_WTF did Piccolo just say?"_ Gohan thought.

"Anyway, Fudge said that the cars will be here tomorrow. Good night." Piccolo turned and vanished in a flurry of robes.

"It still scares me to think that all those years ago, the minister before Fudge was planning to send all of us to try and take down his father." Mr. Weasley sighed as he and Ms. Weasley went back upstairs.

"Phew!" Gohan sighed as he landed on the ground. Then, he took off to the bathroom.

"Piccolo, you knew I was there. You said that on purpose, you sly dog." Gohan chuckled as he snuck back to bed.

The Next Day…

Chomp! Smurf! Gobble! Food was vanishing faster than lightning into Bardock, and Gohan's mouths.

"Bloody hell. You had to watch this everyday?" Ron turned to ask Harry, but gaped at the sight of his best friend stuffing food into his mouth.

"What did they do to you? You're one of them!" Ron groaned.

"You. Are. Disgusting." Gohan looked up to see Hermione and Videl glaring at them. Ginny was behind them, and was extremely red. Apparently, she still remembered how Gohan had saved her life.

"Gulp! Where are my manners?" Gohan yelped as he quickly pulled three chairs up for the girls. Bardock chuckled and whistled.

"Gramps!" Gohan flushed red in embarrassment.

"Children, time to go!" Mr. Weasley said as he bustled into the room, followed by Ms Weasley.

Later…

"This is nice!" Gohan chuckled as he sat in the backseat, next to all the other kids.(This is a wizarding car, you readers.)

"You know, have I ever told you how I met your grandmother?" Bardock asked from the front seat.

"That sound interesting. Okay, tell us!" Gohan said. Harry and the others nodded.

Flashback…

"_Here's to another successful mission!" Bardock laughed as he raised a glass of wine. _

"You mean wiping out a planet full of innocent people?" Hermione interrupted as she glared at the saiyan elder.

"I'm telling the story. Save all questions for the end." Bardock glared at the girl wizard.

_Back to the story…_

"_Oh please Bardock, you're being a sap! You made the rest of us look bad." Tora chuckled as he gulped down his glass._

"_And he still won't find a mate." Fasha chuckled._

"_Hey, females don't go for me either." Shugesh chuckled._

"_And that's a surprise why?" Borgos chuckled. Then, the bar went silent._

"_Hey, don't look now, but Frieza's dickheads just came in." Tora muttered. Bardock turned to see everyone glaring at Zarbon and Dodoria._

"_Hey Bardock, Frieza wants to see you. Alone." Dodoria pointed at Bardock._

"_Heh. See you guys later." Bardock chuckled. He followed the two henchmen down a long hallway, until they reached a giant door. Bardock glared at both minions, and then walked through the door. In front of a big window, sat Frieza in his floating chair._

"_You sent for me, sire?" Bardock asked._

"_Yes. I heard about your work on Planet Tazbec. I am... impressed. I would like you to go to Planet Slazba and claim it for my empire." Frieza said emotionlessly._

"Excuse me, Mr. Bardock, but why did he want you to do that?" Ginny asked. By now, everyone, including the auror driving, looked interested.

"Now that is a good question. You see, Planet Slazbec was famous at the time for its technology. It was rumored that they were bulding a weapon powerful enough to destroy a planet, and they were going to use the technology against Frieza." Bardock answered.

"The muggles already thought of that. It was called the Death Star. Watch Star Wars sometime." Hermione commented.

"You know, on Planet Vegeta, kids respected their elders, or they got the crap beaten out of them!" Bardock glared at Hermione, making her go quiet.

"Now, where was I?" Bardock muttered.

"Frieza was giving you orders to go to that planet." The auror driving said, causing Gohan to crack a grin.

"Right. So, anyway…" Bardock began

"_You are to acquire that weapon's blueprints, as well as any other technology." Frieza finished._

"_Of course. I'll go get my crew." Bardock turned to go._

"_No." Bardock stopped in his tracks._

"_Huh?" Bardock glared at Frieza._

"_This is far too important to trust to your band of low class monkeys. You will be accompanied by a member of the elite." At that moment, the door slid open, and a young woman walked in. She had long black hair, had an average uniform, except it only had one leg guard and shoulder pad. Not to mention, she was gorgeous!_

"_Hanasia reporting, Lord Frieza."she knelt before the tyrant. Then, she glanced at Bardock._

"_So, that's the low class warrior I'm traveling with, huh?" she glanced at Bardock._

"_Hey, I'm strong! My power level is over 9,000!" Bardock growled. Hanasia smiled._

"_What?" Bardock asked._

"_My power level is 12,000." She whispered in his ear before leaving the room. Still shocked, Bardock followed her, quickly catching up to her._

"_I think I've heard of you. Weren't you the one who took Planet Lizard by yourself?" Bardock asked. She nodded._

"_Wow." Bardock gaped._

"_Are you impressed by my record, or my ass?" she glared at him._

"_Wait, weren't you that female who turned down King Vegeta? It was all over the news!" he said with realization._

"_Yeah, that was me. Thing is, I'm not cut out for royalty. Kings tend to get lazy and weak after awhile. I'm a field kind of girl." She chuckled as they reached the launch pad, and got into their pods. Then, the pods took off, vanishing into the sky._

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'll be there in 10 minutes." The auror driver said.

"Right. Anyway, we reached Planet Slazba the next day. Oh, and believe me, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Oh, the screams…

_BOOM! The blast from Hanasia's hand smashed into the skyscraper, blowing a hole in the side, and causing it to crash into the ground, resulting in screams. Then, Bardock blasted the skyscraper, resulting in a giant explosion._

"_Not bad. You're pretty good for a low class." Hansia smiled._

"_Thanks. But we've got company." The two saiyans turned to see a battalion of troops run up with laser weapons._

"Before I forget, Slazbans are a humanoid species, similar to the Tuffles. What they're famous for is their mental powers." Bardock paused for a moment, and then continued.

"_GGGGGAAAAAHHH!" the troops screamed as they were disintegrated. _

"_You know, we make a pretty good team." Bardock commented as they walked through the pile of ashes._

"_Hey, I've heard of your unit. Don't you have a female in it?" Hanasia asked._

"_Yeah. But, me and Fasha are comrades, not mates. See, no mark." Bardock pointed at his neck._

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by a mark? And a mate?" Videl interrupted.

"For your information, what you call a wife, we call a mate. And a mark means that you have a mate and are unavailable to any others. You get it during a mating ceremony, where you bite your partner's neck. But you have to be careful about that." Bardock answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"This mark is not like your "love bites". Once you get one, it stays with you… forever. So you gotta be careful when you're, how do you say it, snogging. You can do anything but bite the neck if it's not the one, got it?" Bardock asked. Gohan gulped as the girls looked at him.

"Ummm, the story? Did you find the superweapon?" Gohan quickly asked.

"_Oh, right! Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember!" Bardock chuckled._

"_So, how do we get in?" Bardock asked as they looked at the giant building in front of them. Hanasia smiled._

_BAM! Hanasia kicked the door so hard that it ripped off its hinges and flew all the way across the room._

"_Why didn't you just rip it off its hinges?" Bardock asked._

"_This is why." Hanasia pulled the door off the wall, and several dead troops fell down._

"_I call it a Death Sandwich. These idiots always hide behind the door, because they think that they can ambush us." Bardock chuckled. They walked down a hallway, until they came upon a giant steel door._

"_I've got this." Bardock winked at Hanasia before getting into a fighting stance._

"_Wait, the door might be." Before she could finish, Bardock swung at the door, but the second he touched it…_

"_YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!" Bardock screamed as he looked like a skeleton. Then, he groaned and slumped against the wall._

"_Damn! I had a feeling that door was a trap in someway." Hanasia cursed. Then, she whirled and blasted the door, causing it to smash to the ground._

"_Wait here." She told Bardock. Then, she stalked through the door with her hands sparking purple lightning._

_NO! PLEASE! BOOM! BAM! GGGGGAAAAAAHHH! Then, she walked out of the lab with a smile on her face._

"_Hey you, mission accomplished. And one of the scientists gave me some medicine for you before he died." She smiled as she waved the blueprints in front of him._

"_Nice." Bardock chuckled._

_Later…_

"_You know, I know how to make this end." Hanasia said over the intercom as their ships headed out of the atmosphere. Then, her ship stopped. Confused, Bardock did the same. Them their ships opened, and she floated in front of him. Then, she pointed her finger at the planet, and shot a yellow beam at it. In an instant, yellow cracks formed on the surface._

"_Not bad." Bardock chuckled. Then, Hanasia chuckled and bit Bardock on the neck. Bardock gaped with shock, and then bit her back._

"_I finally found the perfect mate." she smiled. Then, as they kissed, the planet exploded._

"A few months after that, Raditz was born. Kakarot was born awhile after that." Bardock chuckled. Just then, the car reached the station.

"Perfect timing." The saiyan chuckled.

Gohan groaned at the looks on Hermione and Videl's faces.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	6. Trains and Dementors

**Hey, me again! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Well, that was an interesting story." Gohan laughed nervously as they walked through the compartments, looking for an empty one. Harry was completely blushing with embarrassment, because everyone was staring at his new look.

"It was not interesting, it was horrifying! To think that your father is one of them!" Hermione growled.

"Go away Ginny." Ron said. With a hmph, Ginny stalked away.

"Here's one." Gohan said as he poked his head in it. The only person inside was a man sleeping in the corner.

"I wonder who that is." Videl wondered out loud as she sat down.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"Do you know everything?" Ron muttered.

"It's on his suitcase, Ron." Hermione answered.

"So, what did you and Harry do over the summer, because… well… look at him! It's bloody insane!" Ron motioned at Harry.

"Yeah Harry, you look amazing! Harry?" Videl didn't get an answer. Harry had his eyes closed and his hands crossed.

"He's meditating. Don't bother trying to talk to him, he's like a rock in that state. And don't ZAP!" Gohan was interrupted by the sound of crackling electricity.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelped as he waved his hand in pain.

"Sorry. I was about to say not to touch him, because he's like an electric flytrap in that state. " Gohan chuckled.

"Maybe Hermione's cat will try to touch him." Ron grinned, causing Gohan to frown. Ron hated Hermione's new cat because he thought that Crookshacks was trying to eat Scabbers.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" an unfortunate voice rang out, causing Ron to groan and Gohan to grumble. Draco Malfoy and his usual companions were standing in the doorway.

"You haven't changed a bit, Pure Idiot." Gohan chuckled.

"You're one to talk, monkey. You and your friends think you're all so great, just because of your special powers." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut it Malfoy. Gohan and his friends have saved this planet more time than you can count!" Ron growled as he stood up.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley. I heard that you actually got some money over the summer! Did your mother die of shock?" Malfoy grinned as Ron turned scarlet.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry finally spoke. Malfoy looked at Harry and his face showed surprise for a second, and then he smiled.

"So, it's true! You do look different! What did the monkey have to do, dangle a banana in front of you to chase?" Malfoy laughed.

"Ha Ha. Leave now Malfoy, or I'll show you what I learned." Harry chuckled as white electricity flicked across his body for a second.

"Gohan?" Hermione looked at Gohan.

"Don't kill him, Harry. Just scare him." Gohan chuckled. Videl sweatdropped.

"Ok." Harry grinned. Then, there was nothing but an afterimage of him standing there.

"Wha? Where did he go?" Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle looked around. Then…

"Hi there." Harry did the victory sign with his fingers behind them. Then, he disappeared and reappeared in his original spot.

"Why you!" Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle went for their wands. Then, Malfoy looked at Lupin.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked.

"New teacher. You were saying?" Videl chuckled as Malfoy growled and stalked out of the cabin.

"Nice, Harry." Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks." Harry chuckled as he streached.

Later, Gohan was playing exploding Snap with Ron, Harry, and Videl when the train came to a stop.

"What the? We're not there yet." Gohan said as he poked his head out the window. Then, his face paled.

"Something's out there." He gasped as he sat down.

"Is it" Hermione began to ask.

"Cell? No. Whatever this is, it feels as cold as ice." Gohan gasped. Then, the lights went out.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Videl trembled. Then, the door opened.

"Oof!" someone grunted as a figure fell into the cabin. Immediately, Gohan had his palm out, creating a ki ball that lit up the room, revealing…

"Neville?" Gohan looked surprised as he helped his friend up.

"I'm going to go talk to the conductor." Hermione got up, but fell on her butt when she collided with someone.

"Ginny?" Gohan looked surprised as he helped the youngest Weasley up.

"Sorry." Ginny apologized.

"Quiet!" Lupin was awake and lit up the room with white flames in his hand.

"Cool! Dende can do the same thing!" Gohan said, momentarily forgetting the situation, but quickly reminded by a slap on the head from Hermione.

"Owwwwwww!" then, he whirled to look at the door as ice grew on the glass. Then, the door opened to reveal something that Gohan had never seen in his life. It made him feel cold as ice. Then, something hit him that made him go pale.

"_Hmm?" Second Form Frieza chuckled as he looked up at Gohan, then Krillin and Dende, and finally, Vegeta._

_Then, he shot past Gohan and Vegeta in a flash. Gohan turned to see Krillin toss Dende to the side. Then, Frieza impaled Krillin with his head!_

"_KRILLIN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed as blood dripped from Krillin's body._

"Gohan, Gohan?" Gohan awoke to see Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What happened?" Gohan groaned as he sat up.

"You passed out. You were screaming about Krillin and Frieza." Ron answered. Then, Gohan sniffed the air.

"Where's the chocolate?" Gohan looked around, causing everyone to anime faint.

"Here you go. It helps against dementors." Lupin said as he handed Gohan a slab of chocolate.

"Thanks." Gohan gulped the whole thing down.

"I need to go talk to the driver." Lupin muttered as he left the compartment.

"So, what were you yelling about?" Ron asked as Hermione comforted Ginny.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gohan muttered as he crossed his arms. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and didn't say another word.

**Not bad, right? Review! **


	7. Dumbledore's Announcement

**Hey, it's me! We're back on another chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Did you really faint, Son?" Draco laughed as he, Crab, and Goyle passed Gohan and Harry in the hallway leading up to the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't be talking, Pure Idiot. Heard that you nearly wet yourself. Real manly." Harry smirked and gave Malfoy a look that said "I can kick your ass very easily, and there's nothing you can do about it." Malfoy turned white, and quickened his pace.

"Vegeta would be proud, Harry." Gohan grinned.

"Thanks, mate. Imagining the look on Malfoy's face is one of the things that kept me going." Harry smirked.

By now, Gohan could smell the delicious smells coming from the Great Hall, and his mouth was starting to water.

Harry was beet red from the looks and whispers that everyone, especially the girls were saying

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Son!" Gohan and Harry turned to see Mcgonagall rush up to them. For a second, she gaped at Harry. But then, she recovered.

"Professor Lupin told me what happened. You two need to be examined." Gohan made a pathetic whimper as she led the two boys away from the source of all the delicious smells. After several minutes, they reached the infirmary.

"They had an encounter with a dementor." McGonagall explained, causing Madame Pompry's eyes to widen.

"Oh, those vicious creatures again! They're a menace." Madame Pompry muttered as she handed two slabs of chocolate to both boys. Gohan immediately ate his in one glup.

"Got any more?" Gohan asked, causing everyone else to anime faint.

"Mr. Son appears completely healthy, but that might be due to his… abilities. I would like to have Mr. Potter stay overnight." Madame Pompry said.

"NO!" Harry roared.

Gohan understood. Malfoy would never let it go if Harry had to spend the night in the hospital wing.

"Very well. You may go to the Great Hall." McGonagall said.

"Yay! Food!" Gohan rushed out of the hospital wing, followed by Harry.

"Mr. Potter looks… incredible. What did Mr. Son do to him?" Madame Pompry asked with awe.

"When Dumbledore came up with this idea, I thought he had gone mad. But now, I'm starting to think that he knows what he's doing. But him of all people…" McGonagall sighed.

Elsewhere…

"I've taken on evil robots, immortal demons, and intergalactic tyrants. Nothing can scare me!" Gohan grinned as they walked through a corridor.

"But don't you think that this year's going to be different, since the entire Wizarding World knows what you are?" Harry asked.

"Eh… well, if anything, Malfoy won't dare mess with you now." Gohan grinned as the great Hall came into view.

"What about… Cell?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry about him… for now. He wants a rematch, and he appears to be in charge of that team of his, so they'll do what he says. Yeah… I bet that right now, he's training to kill me, right now." Gohan sighed as they entered the Great Hall.

Elsewhere…

A bolt of black electricity flashed across Cell's face, while his eyes were closed in concentration. Around him, cold air whipped furiously through the Himalaya peaks. Hearing voices, Cell's eyes opened. He looked over the edge of the peak to see a group of hikers.

"Idiot muggles." Cell muttered. Then, he pointed his finger and blasted the cliff below him.

"Heh heh heh." Cell smiled as the cliff crumbled, causing a wall of snow to crash onto the hikers.

"Ahhh… peace and quiet." Cell smiled as he returned to his meditative position.

Hogwarts…

"You missed the Sorting!" Hermione whispered as Gohan and Harry sat down.

"Sorry." Gohan looked up at the table. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual spot, and gave Gohan a small wave. But what caught Gohan's attention was that there was an empty seat next to Snape.

"Who's missing?" Gohan whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know! Every teacher is here, I checked!" Hermione whispered back. Then, Dumbledore raised his friends, causing the Hall to go silent.

"Welcome, my friends, to another year at Hogwarts. As you may have already seen, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until Sirius Black is captured. I warn you to not get in their way. Dementors are vicious creatures, comparable to Cell himself. They will not tell the difference between friend and foe." Dumbledore continued.

"Hmmm… nice warning." Gohan thought.

"I am pleased to announce three changes in staff. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J Lupin, as Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts." There was some applause as Lupin waved. Snape gave him a look of pure loathing.

"Second, the post of Care of Magical Creatures will be filled by no other than, our own Rubeus Hagrid." The Gryffindor applauded especially loud as Hagrid smiled.

"And finally, I am sure that many of you are wondering about our third post. After much consideration, the Ministry has decided to create a new class here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced, causing whispers to erupt in the courtroom.

"A new class? That hasn't happened since 1876!" Hermione whispered with shock.

"I wonder what it is?" Ron muttered.

"Many of you must be wondering what this class is. After certain… events last year (Everyone looked at Gohan), it was discovered that magic is simply another form of energy. This class will be similar to what muggle schools call physical education." Dumbledore continued.

"Oh! It's a workout class!" Gohan muttered.

BAM! The hall doors smashed open to reveal…

"Vegeta!" Gohan gaped.

"Finally! It took forever for me to find this place, not to mention those cloaked idiots outside were UNPLEASENT!" Vegeta muttered as he stomped up the hall.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? Did Bulma send you?" Gohan asked with a sigh.

"No, but Bardock wanted me to give this to you." Vegeta pulled a pair of black glasses out of his pocket and handed it to Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan sighed as he pocketed the glasses.

"Blux Wave Resistance Glasses." Harry whispered to Hermione, who looked surprised.

"Welcome, Professor Vegeta." Dumbledore said. Gohan spat the drink that he was drinking right onto Ron!

"Gak!" Ron gasped. He wasn't the only one. People were either gaping or looked terrified, having heard about the Saiyan prince's reputation. Vegeta was clearly enjoying the attention as he plopped next to Snape.

"That's right, you little worms. I'm your professor now. And in my class, you either succeed… or… well, you don't want to know." Vegeta smirked.

Ron gulped, and Nevile looked like a ghost.

"Oh boy. This should be an interesting year." Gohan chuckled.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	8. Schedules and the Grim

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 8

BOOM! Harry dodged Gohan's blast and leaped above Gohan, and then procedded to fire a series of ki blasts at the young demi-saiyan. But when the smoke fafed, it revealed Gohan surrounded by a green energy field. Then Gohan vanished.

"Where did the bloody hell did he?" Harry was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. He whirled to see Gohan behind him.

"I win." Gohan smirked. Then, a red blast shot into Harry's chest and sent him crashing into the Earth.

"I'll beat your bloody butt one day." Harry smirked as Gohan tossed him a sensu bean, which he ate, causing his wounds to heal.

"You're getting better, mate." Gohan chuckled. After dinner, he and Harry had snuck outside to train.

"Still, Vegeta as a teacher… I never thought it possible." Harry smirked.

"Out of all the possible candidates… Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha… why Vegeta?" Gohan muttered.

Woof Woof!

"Huh?" Both boys looked at each other with confusion. Then, they turned to see a black dog looking at them.

"Hi Mr. Dog, what are you doing out here?" Gohan asked. The dog woofed again and wagged its tail.

"Where have I seen that dog before?" Harry muttered.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you? I know! Eat this!" Gohan pulled a sensu bean out of his bag.

"Ummmm, Gohan?" But Gohan had already tossed a sensu bean at the dog, which it ate in one bite. Then, the dog looked shocked. It licked Gohan, and took off into the forest.

"What a nice doggy. He looked happy." Gohan smiled.

"Weird… we better get to bed or we won't be awake tomorrow." Harry smirked as he put his glasses back on.

The Next Day…

"Chomp! Smurf! Gobble!" Gohan shoveled food down his throat.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Videl sighed as she ate her porridge. (She doesn't know that's she's really Kiara yet.)

"Here's your new schedules, mate." Fred said as he handed it to Gohan, who took it and read it.

"Huh. We have Vegeta's class, as well as Hagrid's." Ron looked over Gohan's shoulder.

"You have as many classes as Hermione! How the bloody hell are you going to take them all?" Ron gaped.

"Thanks for reminding me. I need two more of those schedules." With a confused look, Fred handed him the schedules.

"Be right back." Gohan ran out of the hall.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

Once Gohan was out of sight of the Great Hall, he crossed his arms, causing three other Gohans to appear next to him.

"Okay. I'll take Divination. You take Arithmancy, and you take Muggle Studies. You, go train." The first Gohan ordered as he handed two of the Gohans schedules. The third one nodded and took off through the window.

10 minutes later…

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Harry asked as Gohan ran up.

"I got lost. So, where's the class?" Gohan asked as he looked around. Everyone else was also confused. Then, a trapdoor opened above down, and a silver ladder descended from it and landed at Gohan's feet.

"After you, mate." Harry grinned.

"I'm going to remember this next time we spar…" Harry paled as Gohan climbed up the ladder. Once he was at the top, he looked around. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside the classroom, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

"I feel sleepy." Gohan muttered as he sat at one of the tables. Slowly, the class filled up.

Then, a woman came through the curtain at the back of the class and looked around.

"Welcome! I am Professor Trelawney, of Divination. In this class, we will see into the beyond! So you may have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..." she continued.

"What a bunch of rubbish." Ron, Harry, and Gohan's eyes widened and whirled to see Hermione sitting behind them.

"Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry with shock. Gohan slowly shook his head.

"_Man, I didn't even sense her come in. How'd she do that?"_ Gohan wondered.

"I can see that your mind is racing! Are you in the beyond?" Trelawney asked as she stared at Gohan.

"Ummmmm…" Gohan sweatdropped.

"Your grandfather is a seer, is he not? Do you posess his gift?" she asked as she stared at Gohan.

"Ummmmm… actually, he got his gift after my dad was born, so I didn't inherit it. He got it from a Kanassan soldier after he and his crew wiped out their planet. He said that he wanted gramps to see his own doom, just like he had to see his." Gohan answered, getting surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"Ah yes… the gift is truely unique. I must meet your grandfather so we can discuss the gift that we both posess." Trelawney sighed.

"You've got to tell us the rest of that story sometime." Ron whispered to Gohan.

"I thought I did." Gohan whispered back.

"Today, we'll be studying the art of tea leaves. So, drink your tea!" Trelawney raised her arms.

"Yay!" Gohan grinned as he grabbed the cup. Then, he gulped it down. Then, his face turned red.

"Uh-oh. I've seen this before." Harry groaned.

"HHHHOOOOTTTT!" Gohan screamed as smoke flew out of his ears and fire shot out of his mouth.

"We probably should have told him to drink it slowly." Hermione blushed as Gohan coughed.

"Now, take your partners cup and tell us what you see!" she bellowed.

"Wow, we've been hanging out for so long that my anime effects are working on you! Look, you're sweatdropping!" Hary, Ron, and Hermione sweatdropped.

"So, what's in yours, mate?" Ron asked.

"Ummmm… I think I see a hat, and a puppy." Gohan said nervously.

"Let me see! Here!" Trlawney extended her hand, and Gohan handed her Harry's cup, while Harry handed her Gohan's

"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy. Same for you, Mr. Son." She said.

"That's obvious. Everyone knows about Gohan and Cell, and Harry and you-know-who." Hermione stated.

"_Damn!"_ Gohan thought as Trelawney glared at her, before looking back at Harry and Gohan's cups.

Then, Trelawney gasped in horror and stumbled back.

"_Oh boy… this isn't going to be good."_ Gohan thought.

"Y-you both have… the grim!" she gasped, resulting in everyone in the class gaping at both boys.

"The what?" Gohan and Harry said at the same time.

"It's one of the darkest omens of our world. It's an omen… of death." One of the students said.

"Hah hah hah… you'll never escape me, boy." Cell's voice laughed in Gohan's head.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	9. Professor Vegeta

**Hey, it's me! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded this for a while, but I've been busy. But I'm back! Review!**

Chapter 9

"The Grim! You both got the bloody Grim! And you're not even scared!" Ron whispered to Harry and Gohan as they walked through a hallway.

"So?" Gohan shrugged as Patrivi and Lavander passed him quickly and looked back, before they whispered to each other. Gohan turned red as he looked down quickly.

"What's the matter, mate? Women getting to you?" Harry smirked, causing Gohan to aquak

"Wow Harry, Gohan definitely changed you." Hermione blinked in surprise at Harry's boldness.

"Don't you two care about this? My Uncle Bilius saw one, and he died twenty-four hours later!" Ron gaped at Gohan and Harry as they passed through the large doors leading out of the school.

"There you are then. They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death." Hermione scoffed at Ron as she carried her books.

"Thank you! At least someone has a brain around here!" Gohan grinned as he patted Hermione's shoulder. He didn't notice as a red blush went over the muggle-born's face, before she regained herself.

"So, did Vegeta tell you anything about what he's got planned? He doesn't seem like much of a teacher, based on what I've read about him." Hermione frowned.

"You're just sore that this class doesn't use knowledge, but strength." Ron chuckled.

"Wrong. Using ki uses both mental and physical strength. Thinking like that will get you killed." Gohan answered as they walked past Hagrid's hut with several other Gryffindors. Several minutes later, they reached a small clearing.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Gohan frowned as he and the other Gryffindors looked around.

"Positive. At least, that's what the schedule tells us." Hermione frowned as she looked at it.

"I forgot to ask. Which House are we doing this class with again?" Harry frowned as he began to open his pamphlet.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the class monkey! Want a banana?" a familiar voice laughed, making several students groan and turn to see…

"Malfoy." Harry muttered as the small group of Slytherins walked into the clearing with smirks on their faces.

"Great. We've got this class with Malfoy and the one Z Fighter who reminds me of Snape. If you put the Sorting Hat on Vegeta, it would call him a Slytherin in five seconds." Gohan frowned.

"I guess that you're not going to be so special now, eh?" Malfoy chuckled as he stood in front of Gohan. Then, Gohan smiled.

"Very funny, Pure Idiot. You'll never get stronger than me." Gohan smirked.

"How dare you speak to Draco like that!" Pansy hissed as she clung to Malfoy's left arm.

"Some advice, Pure Idiot. Not even your daddy can help you with Vegeta. He's not one to be seduced or bribed. Vegeta's gonna beat your ass." Gohan chuckled.

"I hope that your mum doesn't know about your mouth." Hermione whispered softly.

"Speaking of our big bad professor… where is he?" Malfoy grinned as he raised his arms.

BOOM! Everyone whirled to see a blue blur smash into the ground several feet to the left of them. The smoke faded to reveal the Saiyan prince, dressed in saiyan armor similar to the one he had come to Earth in. He even was wearing a pink scouter like his old one. Gohan shivered slightly at the memory.

"Ummm… hi Vegeta. It's good to see you." Gohan stammered nervously as several people gulped.

"If any of you expect me to go easy on you because you're friends with Kakarot's brat, forget it! If anything, that's going to make this class even worse!" Vegeta barked. Neville and Ron gulped while several Slytherins chuckled.

"Now, the old fart in charge of this place thinks that you earthlings have some raw hidden power inside those weak pathetic bodies of yours, and he hired me to beat it out of you!" Vegeta continued as he paced in front of the two House groups with a snarl on his face.

"Bring it." Gohan muttered

"Oh, I will, brat! I'm going to enjoy this year!" Vegeta barked.

"Before we start this class, I want you all to know, I do not resemble, act, or am any way similar to that pale-faced, black dressed, potion-making baka!" Vegeta barked. It took a few seconds for everyone to realize who Vegeta was talking about. Then, the Gryffindors howled in laughter, Gohan and Harry being the loudest.

"H-how dare you talk about Professor Snape like that!" Pansy sputtered.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just take ten points from Slytherin for contradicting me. And if you open your mouth again, I'll be happy to make it fifty!" Vegeta smirked at the look of shock on Pansy and the other Slytherin's faces. Even the Gryffindors had stopped laughing to look at Vegeta with surprise.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to differ your training based on gender! On Planet Vegeta, females were trained just as brutally as men! My own mother was one of the most feared fighters on Planet Vegeta!" Vegeta snarled as a blue aura briefly flashed over him.

"Well, you can't accuse him of being sexist." Gohan chuckled

"Now, before I can start to make any of you sweat like dogs, the old man wants me to get your power levels, which is the only reason that I'm wearing this toy! Except you, brat!" Vegeta barked as he pointed his thumb at his scouter, quickly adding the last part.

"Huh." Gohan frowned.

"That's rude." Hermione frowned.

"Nah. If Vegeta tried to get my power level, I'd probably break the scouter." Gohan chuckled.

"You! Wimp, step forward!" Vegeta barked as he pointed at Neville, who whimpered.

"M-me?" Neville shivered.

"Don't worry Neville, Vegeta won't hurt you. Not unless he wants to get mmmmmmmm!" Gohan gasped as Harry covered his mouth. Neville blinked, before Harry flicked his hand at Neville, mouthing the words "Go ahead." Then, Neville nervously stepped in front of Vegeta, who smiled and clicked his scouter.

"Are you nuts? Gohan, Vegeta wants you to insult him! He can use it to take off hundreds of house points! Do you want to cost us the house cup?" Harry hissed in Gohan's ear.

"You better listen to Potter, boy." Vegeta chuckled as he clicked the scouter, causing it to beep. Then, it stopped a moment later. Vegeta looked surprised, and then a smile went over his face.

"Well… a power of two hundred and three. Heh. Next earthling, before I blast you all!" Vegeta barked.

"Is… is that bad?" Neville whispered to Gohan nervously as he stood next to him. Gohan gulped nervously.

"Yeah Neville… nice." Gohan smiled as he patted Neville on the shoulder. Gohan glanced at Harry and shook his head slowly enough that Harry understood.

"Well, Well, a power of nine hundred and sixty. Not bad, Brown. For an earthling, that is." Vegeta chuckled. Lavander squealed and began whispering with Patrivi.

"Next!" Vegeta barked.

"So, what do you think the average power level is going to be?" Hermione whispered to Gohan.

"Maybe around one thousand to fifteen hundred." Gohan frowned. Then, he frowned as Vegeta measured Ron's power level.

"Really, Weasley? You're eight hundred! Your sister had a level of twenty two hundred! I can't wait to see what your idiots for brothers have for a power level!" Vegeta barked, making Ron gulp and look at his feet.

"Ouch. Vegeta knows how to hurt someone's feelings." Harry winched.

"Two thousand? Ginny had a power level of more than two thousand! That's more than my Uncle Raditz! That's amazing!" Gohan said with wide eyes as Ron walked back to them with hunched shoulders.

"Gohan!" Hermione scolded.

"It's okay Ron, he does that to everyone." Gohan smiled nervously as he patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"Malfoy! Let's see if you have any power in that pathetic body of yours!" Vegeta barked, causing the Gryffindors to snicker.

"I'm going to enjoy this year." Harry chuckled.

"Well, at least the teacher isn't Master Roshi, or every girl at Hogwarts from first to seventh year would have to watch their skirts!" Gohan laughed, making Hermione slap him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Gohan rubbed his sore head.

"For being an idiot. You're lucky I didn't hex you." Hermione smiled.

"Well, fifteen hundred. Not bad." Vegeta chuckled as Crabbe gave Malfoy a high five.

"Great. Harry, I want you to raise your power level so high that Malfoy won't have the balls to laugh at anyone." Gohan snarled.

"Potter! Let's see if Kakarot's brat and grandfather pounded any power into you! Get your ass over here!" Vegeta barked, causing the Slytherins to whisper and the Gryffindors to smile.

"Good luck, mate!" Seamus grinned as he slapped Harry on the back.

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he stood in front of Vegeta, who smirked and clicked his scouter.

"Twenty-four thousand…" Vegeta said, causing several people to gap.

"Quite fooling, Potter! I know that's not your true power! Show it now, or it's a hundred points from that house of yours!" Vegeta hissed, making several Gryffindors gape.

"For the love of dende, listen to him!" Gohan gaped at his best friend.

"Heh. Fine." Harry smirked. Then, he snarled as his fists balled up, causing a white aura to surround him.

"Well, Well… thirty five thousand and rising!" Vegeta chuckled as his scouter started beeping.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Dean whispered to Gohan with shock as several Slytherins squawked, including Malfoy, to Gohan's delight.

"Nothing that my dad and his friends didn't do." Gohan chuckled.

"I was almost eaten by a dinosaur while you were fishing!" Harry yelled, causing his aura to intensify a little. Gohan whistled innocently.

"Well, I'm impressed! Seventy thousand! That's more than most of the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta let out a small smile as Harry's aura faded and he walked back to the group of Gryffindors. Malfoy was sputtering.

"I'll give you this, Potter. You're strong for an Earthling. I have a good feeling about you." Vegeta chuckled.

"Did Vegeta just compliment Harry?" Gohan squeaked, and then fainted. The Slytherins howled in laughter as Hermione quickly pulled her wand out and pointed it at Gohan's face, sending a stream of water at him. Gohan gasped as he sat up and wiped his face.

"Sorry." Gohan gasped. Several minutes later, Vegeta finished calculating everyone's power level.

"All your power levels were sent to my harpy's computer. I want to see that level double by the end of this year. I'm wasting time that I could be using to train and kill Frieza! Now… five hundred push-ups!" Vegeta barked, making everyone gape at him. Then, Vegeta pointed his finger at a tree next to him and fired a thin purple beam at it, causing it to slice in half and fall with a loud crash.

"But first, the old man doesn't want those robes of yours soaked, so I had the woman make these." Then, Vegeta clicked two capsules, one in each hand. After the smoke faded, Gohan choked. Vegeta was holding two kinds of saiyan armor.

"Not that stuff again!" Ron gaped.

"Despite the insult to my race that this poses, I'm not going to have fifty Kakarots in front of me." Then, Vegeta tossed one armor on the ground and whirled as he tossed another capsule behind him, causing a large changing room to appear, complete with a men's and a women's side.

"Hurry up! I want you all changed in the next minute, or I'll blast you!" Vegeta barked.

"This… is going to be a long year." Harry groaned.

"Yeah. But with Cell out there, we're going to need all the training that we can get. I wonder where he is, anyway…" Gohan frowned.

**Albania…**

"RRAAAHHH!" Frieza roared as he fired another Death Saucer through the closest group of trees, causing them to fall onto the ground with a gigantic crash.

"Calm down, Frieza. Did you think it was going to be easy to find him?" Cell smirked from the tree that he was leaning on.

"We've been out here for months! Even my patience is growing thin! You should have killed Goku's son back in that cave!" Dr. Gero snarled at Cell.

"That's odd, considering how long you plotted to kill Goku. And, I had my reasons." Cell chuckled, causing Dr. Gero to stutter.

"This is a waste of time! I say we kill Kakarot's brat now!" Broly snarled as he grabbed a tree and snapped it in half.

"Don't be a fool, Broly. We need Voldemort to help us kill Potter. And I sense that he is close… very close." Cell chuckled as sparks danced off his fingers.

"How can you be sure?" Bojack frowned.

"I can feel it." Cell smiled before laughing, making everyone else's blood chill.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	10. Two Special Guests

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter, plus two special guests! Review! Watch out for a 4****th**** wall breaking! I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 10

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Ron groaned as he slowly walked behind Harry and Gohan to Hagrid's hut. A lot of other Gryffindors were whimpering as well. Vegeta had really worked them out.

"You'll all get used to it. I'm hope that Hagrid does a good class." Gohan chuckled.

"I forget, you do stuff like that every bloody day!" Ron groaned. Then, a shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see the huge form of Hagrid.

"Blimey, you all look horrible, no offense." (Sorry, but I cannot write in Hagrid's tone. Gives me a headache.)

"None taken, Professor Hagrid." Gohan chuckled as he dusted himself off.

"I will not be degraded like this! My father will do something about this!" Malfoy snarled from the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Several Gryffindors glared at Malfoy while most of the Slytherins muttered between themselves.

"That filth had the nerve to insult Professor Snape!" Pansy added.

"If anyone wants to know, baka means idiot in English." Gohan added, making several people gape at him.

"Okay, let's get a move on! I got a special treat for all of yeh!" Hagrid yelled as he headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

FLASH!

"What the devil?" Hagrid and the class whirled to see a yellow light flash behind them, before it slowly took into a large shape.

"Bloody hell… I don't believe it! He's back!" Gohan grinned, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Gohan, who's back?" Hermione asked. Then, the light faded to reveal a large yellow machine. It had a big dome on top of it, and was supported by several large and skinny legs. Then, a hissing sound echoed as the hatch lifted and someone leaped out, revealing a young man dressed in a blue jacket with a sword on his back, and long purple hair.

"Trunks!" Gohan grinned as the young man landed in front of him.

"Gohan!" Trunks grinned as the boy tackled him in a hug. They tumbled for a second before bursting into laughter.

"It's great to see you again!" Gohan grinned.

"Gohan, are yeh going to te intreduce yer friend?" Hagrid asked, causing Gohan to look up and blink, realizing that everyone was staring at him. He blushed before he and Trunks stood up.

"Guys, this is my friend, Trunks. He's the son of Bulma and Vegeta, from the future." Gohan grinned.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Future Trunks bowed.

"Hey Trunks, you're not going to introduce me?" A voice laughed, making everyone look at the time machine as a man leaped out of it.

"No bloody way." Ron gaped.

"What, I don't get a hello?" the man grinned. He was dressed in an orange gi like Goku's, but his hair was mostly flat, save black spikes on his left side, and a scar going down his right eye.

"Gohan… he looks like you!" Hermione gasped.

"Gohan… meet Gohan!" Trunks laughed nervously, making everyone, even most of the Slytherins, save Malfoy, who snorted.

"Well, nice to finally meet you. Trunks told me a lot about ya! I heard that you kicked some serious android ass!" Future Gohan grinned as he held his hand out.

"I-it's nice to meet you too." Gohan stammered as he shook his future self's hand.

"Ahem. Don't we have a class to get too, or are we going to sit around all day, talking to freaks?" Malfoy snorted, making the Gryffindors glare at him.

"What did you just say?" Trunks yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Easy, Trunks. Guys like him always get what's coming to them eventually, so you just laugh when it happens." Future Gohan smirked.

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy yelled at Future Gohan.

"Hell no. But I've seen it before. Frieza, his family, the Androids, Cell… they all got their just desserts." Future Gohan smirked.

"Nice! I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you, but, I'm sure that we've met us before, in your time, that is." Harry grinned as he held his hand out.

"Sorry, but I've never seen any of you before in my life. Nice to meet you, by the way." Future Gohan said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Wait, you don't recognize anyone here?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Not, but that's pretty normal for me. I've been fighting the Androids since I was ten. I've been a lot of places, and nearly been killed on more than one occasion. I'm still getting used to having my arm back and being alive." Future Gohan chuckled as he spun his right arm.

"That must be it. You never went to Hogwarts in that timeline because you were too busy fighting the androids." Hermione whispered to Gohan, who blinked with surprise and everyone else to burst into whispers.

"Yeah, history's already changed a lot." Trunks added.

"Excuse me, Professor Hagrid, it's not a problem if they come along for this, is it? After all, Trunks already knows about all this, and… well…. He's me, so we know that he's a wizard. I'll take them to Professor Dumbledore afterwards." Gohan asked nervously.

"Sere! The mere, the merrier! Follow me!" Hagrid grinned as he began walking into the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay!" Trunks said as he pressed a button on the time machine, causing the time machine to turn into a capsule and fly into Trunks's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Seamus gaped while several other

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy snarled as the small group followed Hagrid.

"Big baby." Gohan muttered.

"What a spoiled brat." Future Gohan muttered, making the Gryffindors snicker.

"This is insane!" Dean whispered to Gohan as Patrivi and Lavender whispered

"Bloody hell! Look at him! That's going to be you!" Ron whispered to Gohan.

"No, it won't be. I'll explain it later." Gohan whispered.

"You better." Videl added. Gohan and the others whirled to stare at the black-haired girl next to him.

"Videl? Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron gaped.

"I've been here the whole time!" Videl gaped.

"You didn't say a word last chapter!" Gohan added.

"That's because the idiot author forgot to mention me!" Videl yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Sheesh, I was a little distracted. Give me a break!" I muttered as I sat at my keyboard with a copy of James Potter and the Hall of Elder's Crossing in my other hand.

"We're here!" Hagrid grinned. Everyone gasped at the creatures walking in the pen.

"What… are those things?" Future Trunks asked with surprise.

"I've never seen anything like it." Future Gohan blinked in surprise as he crossed his arms.

"These, students, are Hippogriffs. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid said.

"Reminds me of Vegeta." Gohan said, making several people snicker.

"Why you!" Future Trunks snarled.

"Trunks, easy. He has a point." Future Gohan said as he put a hand on Future Trunks's shoulder. Then, he sighed.

"He's right. Saiyans are a species that are very proud. We take offenses very seriously, and will die to defend ourselves, our families and our pride. Vegeta is a good example of that." Future Gohan said.

"Very interesting, eh… Gohan? Can I call yeh that?" Hagrid frowned as he scratched his beard in confusion.

"Just call me Mirai Gohan." Future Gohan chuckled.

"Sigh… how suave." Lavender sighed.

Well, I would give Gryffindor five points for that, but since yer not a student…" Hagrid frowned, making the Slytherins smirk and the Gryffindors groan.

"Ummm, Professor Hagrid, technically, Mirai Gohan and Gohan are just different versions of the same being. So, it's no different than if Gohan said it. It's a paradox." Hermione spoke up.

"Huh?" Ron and most of the other Gryffindors and Slytherins frowned.

"I see… five points to Gryffindor then." Hagrid said, making the Slytherins howl with rage.

"That's not fair! He's not even a student! My father will hear about this!" Malfoy roared.

"Huh?" Future Gohan frowned.

"Anyway, who would like to go first?" Hagrid asked. Everyone backed up, except Harry and Gohan.

"Hey!" Harry gaped.

"That's people for ya." Gohan shrugged.

"Ah, Harry! Gohan! Perfect!" Hagrid smiled as he led two hippogriffs out of the pen.

"Harry, you were chased by carnivorous dinosaurs. You can handle this." Gohan smirked.

"Says the half alien super human." Harry smirked back.

"Remember now, bow first." Hagrid said nervously.

"So Trunks, I must admit, I didn't believe all this when you first told me, but now I'm seeing it with my own eyes. I wonder if I've got the power to do this stuff too." Future Gohan frowned as he looked down at his hands, which he opened and closed slowly.

"If he has it, then you have it." Trunks frowned as Harry and Gohan slowly bowed in front of the Hippogriffs.

"Look at him, he's so happy. I wish that I had been like that at his age." Future Gohan sighed as the hippogriff in front of Gohan made a loud noise, making everyone gasp.

"But, things are just as bad, if not even worse, for Gohan. Our Cell is dead, but his is more powerful than ever. This is all father's fault!" Trunks cursed, loud enough that Ron, Hermione, and several others were looking at the two saiyans and listening in.

"Me and Bulma tried to warn you about Vegeta, Trunks, but you didn't listen." Future Gohan sighed.

"Father had Cell on the ropes! He could have destroyed him, but he let Cell absorb Android 18 and become perfect! He's responsible for all of this!" Future Trunks snarled.

"You're not so innocent either, Trunks. What you did against Perfect Cell was reckless and dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't killed!" Future Gohan glared at Trunks as the two Hippogriffs bowed to the two Z Fighters, and clapped with everyone else.

"Whee!" Gohan laughed as his hippogriff rushed up to him and nuzzled his head against Gohan's shoulder.

"Yahoo! Come on!" Gohan grinned as he flew into the air. His hippogriff flapped its wings and flew into the air after him as Hagrid placed a nervous Harry on the hippogriff's back. Harry yelled with surprise as the hippogriff flew into the air.

"Come on, Harry! You're falling behind!" Gohan laughed as he twirled through the air.

"Hmph. Showoff." Malfoy snorted.

"I don't like that kid. He's a cocky bastard, like Android 17." Future Gohan muttered as he looked at Malfoy..

"I still can't believe that Android 18 and Krillin are dating… I'm surprised that you didn't try to slice her in half." Gohan chuckled.

"By the way, I'm sorry that I couldn't save Goku in this time." Trunks sighed as he watched Gohan twirl through the air.

"He chose to stay dead, Trunks. If he's happy in Otherworld like my own father, then I'm happy." Future Gohan chuckled.

"At least everyone in our time is back, save him." Future Trunks sighed,

"Yeah… that was a little disappointing. Still… I want to learn how he got that power you told me about during the Cell Games, the Super Saiyan Two form. I could use that power. I can't wait to see it for myself." Future Gohan smirked as he looked up at the younger version of himself.

"But Gohan, he can only do it when he's pushed to his limits and furious! He becomes a whole different person in that form!" Trunks protested.

"Then it's a good thing that I know what makes me tick." Future Gohan grinned.

"That bloody bastard!" Ron hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Ron!" Hermione and Videl glared at him. At that moment, Gohan laughed as he twirled the air and landed feet first on the ground, right next to his Hippogriff. Harry and Buckbeak landed a second later.

"That was fun!" Gohan grinned as Harry climbed off the hippogriff.

"Nice, Gohan! You're the best!" Dean grinned as he gave Gohan a high five.

"Sigh… I never had any friends my own age. Look at him, he's really happy. He's definitely going to be different from me." Future Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But, this won't be like this for long. Cell's out there, somewhere, waiting for the right moment. And when that day comes, Trunks… people are going to die." Future Gohan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"What did he just say?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who blinked in surprise.

"Well, not so dangerous now, are you? You great ugly brute!" Malfoy spat as he stormed towards Buckbeak with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, no!" Gohan yelled as he whirled, but it was too late. A flint of silver flashed through the air, and blood spattered the area, causing everyone to scream.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Gohan winched.

"Buckbeak! No!" Hagrid yelled as Malfoy screamed and clutched his injured arm.

BOOM! Future Gohan landed between Malfoy and Buckbeak. Then, he yelled as a gold aura surrounded him.

"Back away. He poses no threat" Future Gohan said calmly. For a minute, saiyan and hippogriff stared at each other, before Buckbeak slowly backed away.

"Amazing." Hermione breathed as Future Gohan turned slowly.

"Blimy, I never get tired of seeing those guys do that. Bloody amazing." Shamus breathed.

"Hmph." Videl rolled her eyes. Then, Future Gohan sighed as he closed his eyes and his hair turned black. He sighed as he looked down at Malfoy, who was still whimpering.

"I tried to warn you. That attitude of yours is going to get you killed one day. Now get up, you worthless baka." Future Gohan said as he crossed his arms. The Slytherins yelled with rage.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Malfoy continued to scream.

"Are you kidding? The Androids blew my fucking arm off! I know how it feels to die! Now stop being a crybaby, or I'll show you what real pain is, and I don't give a shit who your father is! And if he's anything like you, then I feel sorry for you! Now, get your ass up!" Future Gohan barked. Everyone gaped at the immediate change in attitude.

"He's nothing like you!" Ron gaped.

"Growing up alone in an apocalyptic world does that to you. Trust me, he's not like the Gohan you know. That boy died a long time ago." Trunks said softly next to Hermione and Ron, making them stare at him.

"Stop torturing him, you monster!" Pansy screamed at Future Gohan, who looked down and sighed.

"Come on, get up. If I could get up after nearly being blasted to pieces and losing my left arm, then that slash is child's play. How are you supposed to be a warrior if you break down crying the second you get a scratch? If Cell or Frieza was here, they'd kill you in a second. Stop embarrassing yourself." Future Gohan asked as he extended his arm.

"Is he serious? Not even my dad is this tough." Videl gaped.

"Trust me. I almost drowned once when we were training, and all he did was tell me to kick and offer me a towel." Future Trunks sighed.

"Bloody hell." Ron gaped. Then, Future Gohan sighed as he grabbed Malfoy's good shoulder and yanked him up.

"There, was that so bad?" Future Gohan rolled his eyes as Malfoy whimpered.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! A good warrior should be able to laugh at pain, and have the courage to do what is absolutely necessary! After all, your enemies will not be merciful! Having this man's attitude will ensure you a very painful death!" Future Gohan barked.

"Mirai Gohan, he has to get to the hospital wing!" Hermione yelled. Future Gohan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Trunks, can you get this guy back to that castle?" Future Gohan called out.

"Sure! I know where the hospital wing is!" Then, Trunks landed next to Malfoy, slung him over his shoulder, and shot into the air as a gold glow surrounded him.

"Ummmmm… class dismissed!" Hagrid said nervously.

"Wow, that was something, wasn't it Gohan?" Harry frowned at the young saiyan, who was stating at Future Gohan.

"I think that Gohan's having second thoughts about himself." Videl chuckled. Gohan didn't hear any of them.

"Wow… is he right? Is that what I've been doing wrong?" Gohan asked as he looked at his hands.

"Gohan?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Maybe, to beat Cell, I have to do what is absolutely necessary." Gohan said, still not listening. Then, a hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Future Gohan smirking at him.

"I'm going to enjoy sparring with you. I can't wait to see your true power. Now then… who's this Dumbledore character?" Future Gohan smirked.

**Pretty cool, right? What else lies ahead for our heroes? Review! **


	11. The Boggart

**Hey, it's me again! Here we are, wait till you see what the boggart turns into! Review!**

Chapter 11

CHOMP! SMURF! GOBBLE! Gohan continued to stuff his face as he sat at the Gryffindor table, with Future Gohan sitting right across from him, also stuffing his face.

"Great. Now there's two bottomless pits!" Ron groaned as he stared at the two Gohans.

"Three, if you count Vegeta." Hermione whispered. It was Thursday, and the word about Future Gohan had spread like wildfire. After all, it wasn't everyday that two people came from the future. Gohan had taken Future Gohan and Future Trunks to meet Dumbledore, and to his surprise, they had really hit it off. Future Trunks had left soon after to go see Bulma, but Future Gohan had stuck around, to everyone's surprise, save those who had overheard him. Malfoy had just shown up that morning with his arm in a sling, milking it for all it was worth.

"Burp!" Both saiyans finished at the same time and wiped their mouths.

"Wow, that was good!" Future Gohan grinned. Then, he glanced at where Malfoy was.

"What a crybaby." He muttered.

"Yeah! He reminds me of Hercule! No offense, Videl." Gohan grinned, causing the Gryffindors to roan in laughter, save Videl.

"Yeah, I know. None taken… besides, everyone thinks that he's a joke now." Videl said softly.

"Well, I gotta run." Future Gohan grinned as he stood up and sprinted out the door.

"Where are you going now?" Ron blinked. Future Gohan always did this. He would leave for no reason, and come back late. No one knew where he went or what he was doing.

"So, we finally have Professor Lupin's class today!" Gohan grinned as he looked at a copy of the Daily Prophet, which had a picture of Sirius Black on the cover as usual nowadays.

"I'm surprised that you don't take his behavior as suspicious." Hermione frowned.

"Hermione, you're insulting me, literally." Gohan chuckled as he stood up.

"Besides, Dumbledore's probably having him look around for Sirius Black, that's it." Harry shrugged.

"Isn't Piccolo already doing that?" Ron blinked.

"Can't hurt to have a few more hands looking." Gohan chuckled as he left the Great Hall and headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with Harry and the others right behind him. They arrived see Lupin standing in front of his desk with a smile on his face. After several minutes, the class was filled.

"You won't be needing your books for this. Follow me, please." Professor Lupin smiled. Then, he walked out the door. Looking at each other, everyone followed him.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know." Hermione frowned. Harry blinked with surprise before leaning towards Gohan as they followed Lupin through the halls.

"Oh Gohan, I just remembered! I talked to Wood about you joining the Quidditch team as a Chaser." Harry whispered to Gohan.

"What? You never told us that you were planning to do that!" Hermione whispered with shock.

"Yes! We've got the cup in the bag this year!" Ron grinned.

"So, what did he say?" Gohan grinned with interest.

"Well, he asked me if I was joking first. When I finally got him to believe me… he fainted." Harry sweatdropped.

"You've got to be kidding." Gohan groaned.

"Good thing Katie and Angelica showed up and helped me wake him up." Harry sighed.

"So, what did he say?" Gohan blinked.

"He really hopes to see you at tryouts next week." Harry grinned.

"I'll be there!" Gohan grinned.

"Harry, Gohan can't play! He has a natural advantage!" Hermione countered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron grinned.

"Malfoy's going to raise hell over this." Harry muttered.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Gohan grinned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chocked.

"Did you just curse?" Ron gaped.

"Guys, I hang around guys who have the worst potty mouth in the universe. I learn pretty quick." Gohan chuckled.

"Not to mention, his grandfather is a failure when it comes to giving the talk." Harry blushed.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Gohan muttered.

"Looney, loopy Lupin! Looney, loopy Lupin!" Gohan looked up to see Peeves laughing at Lupin as he floated in front of a wooden door.

"Peeves, enough!" Gohan yelled as he quickly pushed his way through the small crowd of students to get next to Lupin. Peeves grinned. Now, Gohan could see that Peeves had jammed

"If it the talking monkey! Want a banana?" Peeves laughed, causing several kids to snarl and others to chuckle.

"Mr. Son, I can handle this." Lupin sighed.

"Peeves, you do not want me as an enemy. I make the Bloody Barron look like a teddy bear." Gohan frowned, making Dean, Neville, and several other kids gape.

"Hah!" Peeves answered by blowing a raspberry. Gohan sighed as he held his finger out.

"Hey Peeves… can you dance?" Gohan grinned.

"Oh boy." Ron groaned. Then, a yellow ki ball flew out of Gohan's hand and smashed Peeves in the face!

"Hah!" Gohan laughed as he fired multiple ki balls at the poltergist, causing Peeves to yell with rage as he twisted in the air to avoid them all. Then, another one hit him in the face again! Peeves stuttered as he coughed smoke and glared at the saiyan, before he shot through the ceiling.

"I should introduce that guy to Krillin sometime." Gohan chuckled.

"Thank you for the help, Mr Son." Luin chuckled as he flicked his wand, causing the gum to vanish. Then, he opened the door and walked in, the students quickly behind him. Gohan blinked. He knew this place. It was the Hogwarts staffroom. He had been in here the year before, when he, Harry, and Ron had ran in here to warn one of the teachers about the Chamber of Secrets. He blinked when he saw a rattling cupboard.

"Well, Well, Lupin," Gohan groaned, as well as several other Gryffindors when they saw Snape step out from behind the cupboard.

"Hello, Severus. I can take it from here." Lupin chuckled. Snape snarled, before smirking.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Ms. Granger or Mr. Son are hissing instructions in his ear." Snape sneered. Gohan balled his fist up. He'd love to put Snape in his place, if it didn't mean getting expelled in the process. Earlier, in Potions, Snape had tried to talk down Gohan in his new-found fame, which Gohan had been told afterwards that Snape had pulled the same thing with Harry during his first year. Gohan had simply smiled and answered anything that Snape said. Snape wouldn't get to him.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Professor Lupin smiled. Gohan chuckled as he pumped his fist. Snape sneered as he headed out the room.

"Don't worry, Professor Snape, we listened to Professor Vegeta, and we agree with him completely. Right guys?" Gohan grinned. Snape stopped and leaned down until he and the young saiyan were face to face. Everyone else held their breath.

"You're just as idiotic as your father. Let us hope that you don't suffer the same fate." Snape sneered, causing a tiny gasp. Gohan's hands balled into fists as they sparked purple and his eyes glowed green.

"Gohan, don't. He's baiting you." Hermione whispered. After a minute, Snape stood up, and silently left the room. Gohan sighed as he took a deep breath, turning his eyes back to normal. After a minute, Lupin cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Some of you must be wondering why we're here, and what is in the cupboard." Lupin said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, there is a boggart in there. It moved in a few days ago, but I requested that it be left here to use in our first lesson. Does anyone know what a boggart is?" Lupin asked. Gohan and Hermione raised their hands. Lupin pointed at Hermione.

"Professor Lupin, a boggart is a creature that assumes whatever we fear the most. No one knows what they really look like." Hermione answered.

"Yes. Now, the simplest way to defeat a boggart is a simple spell. Say Riddikulus, and then acknowledge your fear and replace it with something amusing. Now Neville, what do you fear most?" Lupin asked.

"Ummmm… Professor Vegeta." Neville said softly, causing the others to laughed.

"Now, you live with your grandmother yes?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her too!" Neville said with fear in his voice, making everyone laugh.

"Now, visualize your grandmother's clothes on Professor Vegeta, and say… Riddikulus!" Lupin said, making everyone howl.

"Oh, I'm not missing this." Gohan grinned as he held his hands out.

POOF! When the smoke faded, Gohan was holding a camera.

"Heh." Gohan smirked as he held it up. Then, Lupin flicked his wand, causing the door to flip open. Vegeta stepped out, dressed in his armor with a sneer on his face. Neville whimpered as he held his wand out.

"R…Riddikulus!" Then, Vegeta was dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes! Gohan screamed with laughter with everyone else as he took several pictures.

"Oh, I'm sending this to Bulma!" Gohan grinned.

"So immature." Hermione sighed as everyone fought to line up. Gohan found himself behind Ron and in front of Harry.

"Wonderful, Neville, next!" Lupin grinned as Patrivi stepped up, causing Vegeta to morph into a large cobra. Gohan frowned, his mind lost in thought. What was he afraid of? He wasn't afraid of Cell or Tom Riddle, and he had gotten over Goku's death. He could handle Broly, so that wasn't it. What was it…

"Gohan! You're up!" Gohan blinked to see Ron slap him on the shoulder.

"Good luck." Harry whispered. Gohan nodded as he stepped forward, staring at the gigantic spider on skates. Everyone held their breath, ready to see what the boy who fought Cell was afraid of. Then, the spider morphed again. But when it leaped down, everyone frowned. It was a cloaked figure, about Gohan's height. Every inch of it was draped in dark robes. Gohan frowned. What was this?

"Well… Riddikulu!" Gohan began to say.

"Expaliamus!" the figure hissed as it raised it's hand, revealing a black wand. Gohan gaped as his wand spiraled out of his hands.

"What the?" Harry gaped.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily… it's about time we meet." The figure chuckled as it stepped forward. Harry frowned. Who was this? Lupin started forward, but Gohan shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not acquainted with you." Gohan frowned . Then, he leaped forward!

BAM! Gohan tumbled and collided with Harry.

"You still haven't figured it out? And I thought that you were so bright." The figure chuckled.

"Enough games, Cell!" Gohan yelled as he stood up, making Hermione and the others gasp.

"Are you honestly that stupid? You simple idiot, I'm not that fool android!" then, the figure threw his hood off, making everyone gasp.

"What… are you?" Gohan gasped softly. In front of him… was a mirror image of him, but this Gohan had red eyes and a cruel smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you." Boggart-Gohan chuckled as he held his fist up, which sparked red lightning. Then, he held his head back and let out blood freezing laughter, which felt cold and evil.

**What is this? Why did the Boggart turn into Gohan? What else lies ahead? Review!**


	12. Facing Yourself

**Hey, it's me! I bet that you're all looking forward to see what Gohan's boggart does. Review!**

Chapter 12

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan snarled while everyone else gasped. Boggart Gohan chuckled as he pulled Gohan to his feet.

"Well, can't you tell? I'm you, just cooler, more macho, and willing to use my abilities to get what I want. For example!" Then, Boggart Gohan held his hands out.

POOF! Gohan blinked as the smoke faded, revealing Boggart Gohan, dressed in an Italian suit.

"Not bad, eh? You ladies digging this?" Boggart Gohan grinned as he pulled a cuban cigar out of his pocket and lit it with a small ki ball, chuckling as he took a breath.

"That is bad for you. Smoking is proven to destroy your lungs." Hermione scoffed as she crossed her arms, the first person to say anything besides Gohan. Boggart-Gohan glanced at Hermione and chuckled.

"Ahh, yes. Hermione. Second best to me." Boggart-Gohan chuckled. Then, he grinned.

"You know, I bet that you've got a hot body under that robe. I'd love to check it out sometime, right Gohan?" Boggart Gohan chuckled, making Hermione turn beet red and everyone gasp as they stared at Gohan.

"I… I have no idea what he's talking about!" Gohan stammered. Boggart Gohan laughed as he strode over to Gohan and slung an arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"Buddy… I'm you! Your thoughts and desires are mine. Now, after being stuck in the woods with adults for so long, it only makes sense that you would want some of the girls around here. Remember Lime, buddy?" Boggart-Gohan chuckled. At that moment, Professor Lupin stood in front of Gohan and the boggart, with his wand held forward. Then… nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Boggart Gohan frowned.

"He didn't transform!" Hermione whispered to Ron with shock. Boggart Gohan grinned.

"Sorry… but I'm not going to leave that quick." Then, Boggart Gohan punched Lupin in the stomach, quickly followed by a kick to the face! Patrivi and Lavender screamed as Lupin crumpled to the ground.

"Stop screaming, you babies. He's only out cold." Boggart Gohan muttered.

"Y-you didn't change!" Hermione stammered.

"Yes, bitch, that's obvious." Boggart Gohan chuckled.

"Hey! Don't call my friend a bitch!" Gohan snarled as he threw Boggart Gohan's arm off and went to punch him.

CRUNCH! Everyone gasped as Gohan fell to the ground, clutching his groin and moaning in pain.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to fight dirty. Now then…" Boggart Gohan turned to see everyone rushing for the door.

"Hey! No one leaves unless I say so!" Then, Boggart Gohan snapped his fingers, causing a wall of green fire to erupt between the children and the door. They whirled to see Evil Gohan chuckle as he lowered his hand.

"Y… you're worse than Cell!" Harry snarled.

"Thank you, Harry! That's a compliment!" Boggart Gohan grinned.

"W-why are y-you doing this? W-who are you? Why did the boggart turn into you?" Boggart Gohan looked down to see Gohan grab his leg.

"Sigh… and to think that you're supposed to be brilliant… look, I'll make it simple for you. And look, you got blood on my shoes!" Boggart Gohan spat as he kicked Gohan in the face!

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. Boggart Gohan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the front of Gohan's robe and pulled the young saiyan up.

"Look… let me put it to you like this. I'm Piccolo, and you're Kami, get it?" Gohan's eyes snapped open as they stared at each other.

"No…" Gohan breathed softly.

"Heh… now you get it. Now you see why I turned into you, and not that stupid android or the legendary super saiyan." Boggart Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan… what is he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't you all get it? Gohan and I are the same person! I'm part of him. I represent his dark desires, his worst fears! Why would he fear an android, when the real monster is under the skin?" Boggart Gohan chuckled.

POOF! A small cloud of smoke faded from Boggart Gohan revealing him dressed in saiyan armor.

"Just think! This could be you, if you had the balls to do what's right!" Boggart Gohan grinned as he stomped on Gohan's chest.

"I'm… not a saiyan… like you!" Then, Gohan grabbed Boggart Gohan's leg and threw him into the wall!

"YAH!" Gohan quickly followed with a yellow blast.

"Heh… enough of your lies!" Gohan snarled as he wiped his mouth.

"Hah hah hah… nice try!" Boggart Gohan's voice echoed through the room.

"Where are you?" Gohan roared, ignoring the scared whimpers.

"Right here." Gohan heard behind him. He whirled to see a fist fly right past his face! He answered with his own, but Boggart Gohan caught it! Gohan turned to see Boggart Gohan dressed in his dark armor.

"Heh. Nice try." Boggart Gohan grinned. Gohan answered with a furious kick to the head, but Boggart Gohan grinned as he brought his free arm up and blocked it.

"You idiot. I know everything you know, every technique! Anything you do, I can do better." Boggart Gohan chuckled.

"RAH!" Gohan yelled as he separated from Boggart Gohan and charged again, and then the two burst into a flurry of punches.

"Blimy!" Ron whispered.

"Now that I think about it, the name Gohan doesn't suit me anymore." Boggart Gohan grinned as he blocked Gohan's latest punch.

"That so?" Gohan answered.

"Yeah. Call me… Morbius." Morbius grinned.

"NO!" Gohan swung wildly, causing him to miss Morbius's head. Morbius grinned as he smashed his fist across Gohan's face, causing him to smash into Lupin's desk, which exploded into pieces.

"Fool. There's nothing to be gained here. We must join with Cell." Morbius grinned as he started to walk forward, making more gasps.

"N…no. N…never." Gohan groaned as he coughed blood.

"Too bad… guess I'll have to kill ya!" Morbius grinned.

"Kill me… and you lose that form." Gohan answered weakly as he tried to push himself up.

"Nope! I'm smart enough to make a magical field around myself, which is why I didn't transform when professor idiot butted in. Now then… time to die!" Morbius grinned as he held a black ki ball up, which glowed with black lightning.

BAM!

Morbius hissed with rage and whirled to see Harry lower his hand.

"You little! I'm going to kill you for that!" Morbius snarled as he pointed his finger at Harry.

"No!" Morbius whirled to see Gohan whirl with two of his fingers glowing.

"No…" Morbius said softly.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Gohan yelled as the blast left his fingers and smashed Morbius in the chest! The blast went right through the boggart and flew out the other end.

"GAK!" Morbius coughed blood as he tumbled on the floor.

"Evil… never… wins…" Gohan groaned weakly as he stood up.

"Ha ha ha…" Morbius laughed weakly as he turned to look.

"What's so funny, you bloke?" Ron spat as he kicked the boggart in the side, making several people snicker.

"Don't you get it, Gohan? You can't kill me… because I'm part of you. You… can't hide… from… your…self…." Morbius trailed off as his eyes closed. Then, the everyone's shock, a blue light shot out of Morbius's chest, blinding everyone in a brilliant blue light. Gohan blinked as the light faded, showing that Morbius's body had vanished!

"Well… at least that's over." Gohan smirked. Then, he felt a cold chill on his right hand and looked down. A look of shock passed over his face.

"No…" Gohan said softly.

"Gohan?" Harry asked, but Gohan didn't answer.

He trembled as he held his right arm up to see it covered in a black glove, the same exact one that Morbius had been wearing.

"Ha ha ha… you can never escape me." Morbius's voice laughed. Gohan screamed, and then he moaned as he fell back, a wall of black passing over him.

"Owwww… where am I?" Gohan groaned as he blinked, finding himself in a white bed.

"You're in this piece of shit hospital, brat!" Gohan groaned and he turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Vegeta, that's enough! Leave him alone!" Gohan turned to see Mirai Gohan sitting next to his bed.

"That's enough, from both of you!" Madame Pompry interrupted as she hurried to Gohan's side.

"Hmph." Vegeta muttered. Then, they turned to see Dumbledore and Piccolo walk through the hospital doors!

"Piccolo!" Gohan grinned as he sat up. Piccolo gave a small smile.

"How are you, Mr. Son? We heard that you had an unfortunate run in with a boggart during Professor Lupin's class yesterday." Dumbledore asked. Gohan blinked with shock. He had been out for a day?

"Wait… where's Professor Lupin? The boggart attacked him!" Gohan gasped as he looked around. Dumbledore simply raised his hand, making the young saiyan go quiet.

"Do not worry. Professor Lupin is well. He suffered minor injuries. He recovered yesterday and wished you a fast recovery. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms Granger were here earlier, but they had to go to classes. Now, I would like to hear your account of your encounter with the boggart, which I hear transformed in… an alternate form of yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"I heard the same thing. I think I like this… Morbius, was that what he called himself? Now there's a true saiyan!" Vegeta grinned.

"Vegeta, that's enough! Let Gohan talk! Or should I tell Bulma about the boggart in your form dressed in woman's clothing?" Piccolo glared at the saiyan, who sputtered as Gohan grinned.

"You tell the woman about that and you're dead!" Vegeta snarled. Piccolo ignored him as he walked to the side of Gohan's bed.

"What did Morbius say to you, Gohan?" Piccolo asked

"He… he said that he was Piccolo and I was Kami." Gohan said. Piccolo blinked.

"So… that's what it was." Piccolo frowned.

"Gohan!" everyone turned to see Harry, Hermone, and Ron come through the door.

"Hey guys!" Gohan grinned as he got out of the bed.

"You're okay!" Hermione smiled as she hugged him, causing Gohan to blush.

"You sure gave us a scare when you passed out like that. What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"I think I know." Everyone turned to look at Piccolo.

"Yeah. Why he'd call himself you, and who's Kami?" Ron frowned.

"A long time ago, Kami went to the Lookout and tried to become the new Guardian of the Earth. But, the previous guardian refused to let Kami become the new guardian because he could see that there was a dark part of Kami. So, to become pure of heart, he expunged the evil from himself. While he became the new guardian, the evil expunged turned into my father, King Piccolo, a being of pure evil, who created me after his defeat at Goku's hands. Essentially, Piccolo is evil, and Kami is good." Piccolo answered.

"Wait, that means…" Harry began to say with realization.

"Morbius is the evil that exists in Gohan's soul. Essentially, he represents the evil that exists in all of us." Piccolo finished.

"Piccolo… I won't turn into that, will I? Why did the boggart turn into that? Why not Cell or Broly?" Gohan asked. Piccolo smiled.

"Gohan… you just answered your own question." Piccolo smirked.

"Huh?" Gohan frowned.

"Cell, Broly, Voldemort, Sirius Black… these are foes that you can physically fight. But… what you truly fear, Gohan, is the evil that exists in your own heart. No one is truly pure." Piccolo said.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed.

"So… will I turn into him?" Gohan asked softly.

"Well… I won't lie to you, Gohan. That's up to you. You can chose to do the good thing or the bad thing. But… I honestly can say that I don't see you as a villain, Gohan. It just isn't in you." Piccolo chuckled.

"Yeah. You're not a monster!" Harry grinned as he patted Gohan on the back.

"I hate to say it… but I agree with four eyes." Vegeta muttered.

"Oh, Mr. Son, I needed to speak to you on another matter as well. Can you accompany me to my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ummmm… ok. Just let me change." Gohan said. A few minutes later, he found himself in Dumbledore's office, sitting across from the old headmaster.

"Now, Mr. Wood tells me that you wish to play for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Dumbledore said, making Gohan blink in surprise.

"Ummm… yes." Gohan said nervously.

"Now, naturally, there are some who would claim that your abilities would give the team an unfair advantage over the other houses." Dumbledore said.

"_I sense Malfoy's hand in this." _Gohan thought.

"Now, I understand that it upsets you, but that is a valid point. Besides, there is the risk of you losing control and causing serious injury, specifically if you decide to take the place of Beater." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, I was planning to be a chaser." Gohan said.

"Still… there comes the matter of controlling your abilities. If there is no way to do it, then I have no choice but to ban you from joining the Quidditch Team, as unfair as that might sound." Dumbledore sighed. Gohan blinked in shock. It seemed so fun, and his powers were going to keep him from doing it? He couldn't let Malfoy get the upper hand on him over this! Wait… maybe there was a way!

"Wait, I can limit myself!" Gohan grinned.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bulma made an invention that can limit a person's ki supply. It's kinda like a bracelet. But if I wear it, I'll be no stronger than everyone else, and I can't even turn super saiyan. I can send an owl or Vegeta to Bulma to ask if I can borrow the bracelet. I'm sure that it'd get here before Quidditch tryouts." Gohan grinned as he stood up.

"Well… if this bracelet works as you say it does, and it arrives before tryouts, then we should have no problem. Thank you for your time, Mr. Son, and good luck." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks! See you later, Professor Dumbledore." Gohan grinned as he turned and rand out of the office. Dumbledore simply chuckled.

**What else lies ahead? Review!**


	13. First Trip to Hogsmeade

**Hey, it's me! Here we are again! I'm going to do my best to finish this! Review! Also… I was thinking about changing who Gohan dates in this story. Tell me who you think Gohan should go out with in this story, like Hermione, Lavander, Kaite, etc. Anyway, keep reading!**

Chapter 13

"Congrats on making the Quidditch team, Gohan!" Harry smiled as Gohan ate breakfast. The Gryffindor Quidditch Trials had been the week before, and, needless to say, Gohan has passed with flying colors to attain the spot of Chaser, to Harry and Wood's great delight.

"Hoo!" An owl crowned as it landed in front of Gohan and dropped several letters in front of him.

"Who's it from, mate?" Seamus asked as Gohan stopped eating and opened the first letter.

"This one's from mum. She says that she's happy that I made the team but I better not slack off in my studies or else." Gohan gulped. Ron, Dean, and Shamus laughed as Gohan opened another letter.

"This is from gramps. He says that he wants me to kick Slytherin ass, and he's coming to watch the first game!" Gohan grinned. Then, Gohan opened another letter. He blinked as he looked at it, and then twisted it to the left, then to the right, and finally, upside down.

"Uhhhh… I think that this is from Goten…" Gohan frowned as he turned to show the letter, which appeared to be a bunch of scribble.

"Awwww!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time as Hermione snatched the letter from him.

"Weird…" Gohan blinked as he opened another letter. Gohan frowned.

"Professor Vegeta, I think that this is yours! It's from Bulma!" Gohan frowned as he handed the owl the letter, which flew to Vegeta, who didn't look happy as he took the letter from the owl.

"Thanks for nothing, brat." Vegeta muttered as he took the letter from Gohan's owl, which hooted and flew back to Gohan. He muttered as he looked at the letter.

"What do you think's in there?" Ron asked.

"It's none of your business what's in Professor Vegeta's mail." Hermione scoffed while Videl chuckled.

"There's our new chaser!" Gohan groaned a little as he turned to see Wood in front of him, beaming.

"Hello, captain." Gohan did a mock salute, making Dean and Seamus snicker. Wood ignored him as he continued.

"I booked the Qudditch Pitch today, so be there! We're playing Slytherin in a few weeks, and I need everyone at their best!" Wood smirked before he turned and strode away.

"Sheesh, the last time I saw someone that dedicated was when Vegeta was training to beat my dad." Gohan chuckled as he finished a letter that he had been writing and handed it to his owl, which hooted and flew out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy isn't going to let you get away with being on the team, you know. His father will probably cause trouble for you." Hermione said. Gohan glanced at Malfoy, who was still wearing his cast.

"She's right, mate. You gotta be careful." Harry frowned.

"Fudge likes me too much to do anything." Gohan chuckled.

"Who'd you send the letter to?" Hermione asked. Gohan sputtered for a second.

"My…my mom." Gohan sputtered as his cheeks quickly blushed red for a second, before resuming their normal color.

"Gotta go!" Gohan sprinted out of the hall, leaving Hermione confused.

For Gohan, the rest of October seemed to go by in a flash. He was worked like a dog in the Quidditch practices by Wood, whose dedication and stubbornness reminded Gohan of Vegeta. Needless to say, even with his ki restrictor brace, Gohan was advancing greatly in the game of Quidditch, and picked up on the skills very easily, quickly becoming a very good chaser, scoring five goals on Wood at one practice. Needless to say, Wood was pretty happy. And, Gohan was noticing that all the girls in Hogwarts were trailing him. Gohan was pretty sure that Alicia and Katie were staring at him a lot during practices, and he was pretty sure that he was hearing giggles while he was training, and whenever he was swimming in the Black Lake as part of his training, there were girls on the bank from first to seventh years staring at him from all the houses except Slytherin. So far, the only girl who didn't react to him was Hermione. It was like Valentines all over again. Before Gohan knew it, it was Halloween, and the day of the first trip to Hogsmeade. Gohan was in a good mood as he walked up to the Entrance Hall with his permission slip in hand, where the other third years were handing McGonagall their permission slips. He had chosen to wear an outfit similar to his father's for today, and he smiled as he handed McGonagall his slip.

"Enjoy Hogsmeade, Mr. Son." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Thanks." Gohan nodded as he began to follow the crowd. Then, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were off from the group, and talking to Harry.

"Something wrong, guys?" Gohan asked as he walked over to his friends, causing them to look at him.

"Uncle Vernon never signed my permission slip." Harry sighed.

"Which means that he can't go to Hogsmeade." Hermione finished.

"Ouch. I'm really sorry to hear that, Harry, that really sucks." Gohan winched.

"Yeah… just have fun, okay?" Harry smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you a big bag of Zonkos products!" Gohan grinned. Harry smiled weakly again.

"Thanks." Harry said sadly as he turned and walked back into the castle. The second that he was gone, Hermione immediately slapped Gohan on the arm!

"OW! What was that for?" Gohan gaped.

"You could have been a bit more sympathetic to Harry! Now you've hurt his feelings!" Hermione hissed with a look that reminded Gohan faintly of his mother, scaring him a little.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Gohan sighed as his tail drooped a little.

"Hi Gohan." Kaite Bell smiled as she walked past him with a group of her friends. Gohan blushed.

"H…hi Katie." Gohan laughed nervously as he scratched his head. She and her friends giggled as they continued down the path, causing Gohan to look down in embarrassment.

"Hey, you didn't tell us that you were getting with the ladies!" Ron grinned.

"Drop it!" Gohan glared at Ron with a red tinge on his cheeks, making Hermione slap Ron on the arm.

"What did I do now?" Ron gaped at Hermione as they walked down the path.

"If Gohan doesn't want to talk about his romantic escapades, then he won't talk about them." Hermione scoffed as Lavander and Patrivi walked past them, causing them to burst into laughter and giggles as they looked at Gohan. Gohan blushed as he quickened his pace.

"Damn it, Hermione! I've never had a girlfriend, and you're making me look like a laughingstock!" Gohan gave Hermione a death glare.

"Ahhh, forget the girls, mate! Let me tell you about Zonkos, the best place in Hogsmeade!" Ron launched into a long description of Zonkos that lasted until they walked into Hogsmeade itself. Gohan drowned Ron out for a minute as he looked around with wonder. The town itself wasn't that big but the things inside it fascinated Gohan to no end as he looked around. The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, the Hog's Head… he had read about the town itself in books, of course, but, as they say, it's one thing to read about something, and another to actually see it yourself.

"Guys, wanna get a butterbeer?" Gohan asked. After getting a nod from Ron and Hermione, they headed to the Three Broomsticks, and walked inside. Gohan looked around as they sat at a table. It was a small place, but it gave him a homey feeling. Dean and Shamus were sitting at one table, and gave Gohan a wave. Gohan smiled as he waved back.

"Okay dears, what will it be?" a pretty woman asked as she walked over to the table. Ron sputtered for a second, while Gohan smirked. Her eyes widened as she looked at Gohan.

"Three butterbeers, please." Gohan smiled nicely as he put several galleons on the table.

"Of course." She smiled as she turned and walked back to the bar.

"I've never had a butterbeer before. I hope they're tasty." Gohan grinned.

"Fred and George say they are. Bill and Charlie told me that they're pretty tasty too." Ron chuckled.

"I would like to meet your other brothers sometime." Gohan chuckled. Then, he frowned as he looked at young man in his late teens talking to a group of fifth years at another table, who were giggling and staring at the man with . Gohan frowned at the young man, who was very gorgeous indeed, getting looks from the Hogwarts girls and other witches in the bar. He was dressed in an Italian suit, had a mustache similar to Tony Stark's, and had smooth white skin. Black hair stuck out from under his hat.

"Hmmm… where have I seen that man before?" Gohan frowned. Hermione was looking at the man with confusion, and Ron just looked like he had no idea what was going on.

"That doesn't look like a student." Hermione frowned.

"Wait…" Then, Gohan groaned.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he immediately got out of the chair and stomped towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn and look at Gohan. Immediately, a scared look flashed across his face.

"Ummmm… hello, little boy!" the man stammered.

"Cut the act… Oolong!" Gohan then gave the man a small punch in the chest!

Gak! POOF! When the smoke faded, to everyone's surprise, was a small pig dressed in human clothing. The fifth years squealed with shock as they stared at the pig.

"OW! What'd you do that for, kid!" Oolong glared at Gohan as he shakily stood up.

"Seriously? You've been doing this since my dad was a kid! You're in your forties at least!" Gohan glared at the pig.

"Give me a break, kid." Oolong muttered.

"That's a talking pig!" Ron gaped.

"And a metamorphous!" Hermione added.

"A what?" Ron looked at Hermione in confusion.

"A metamorphous is a wizard that can change their body into any form at will. They're incredibly rare." Hermione said with surprise as Gohan apologized to the fifth years and dragged the protesting pig back to his table

"Oh, Gohan, there you are! I've missed you!" Gohan smiled as he turned to see…

"Puar!" Gohan grinned as the little cat floated right into him and gave him a hug.

"Now a talking cat!" Ron gaped.

"I was wondering where that little pervert went!" Puar glared at Oolong as the pretty witch brought three butterbeers to the table and put them down, keeping a wary eye on the two talking animals.

"Well, if you're here, then I'm guessing that…" Gohan grinned as he heard several gasps, turning with a smile on his face to see…

"Yamcha! Krillin!" Gohan grinned at the sighed of two of his best friends. Yamcha looked the same as when Gohan had last saw him in August, with his hair still short, and in his familiar turtle gi. Krillin was still short as always, and dressed in normal clothes. But Gohan noticed small black fuzz on the monk's head.

"Guys! Great to see you! It's great that you made it!" Gohan grinned at the two Z Fighters. Yamcha frowned as someone tapped on his shoulder, and he turned to see Dean Thomas looking at him with big eyes.

"You're Yamcha, from the Boston Red Sox! I'm a huge fan! Please sign this!" Dean grinned as he held out a baseball card that had Yamcha's picture on it.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gohan groaned mentally. Yamcha simply chuckled.

"Sure, kid." Yamcha chuckled as he pulled a pen out and signed Dean's card.

"Why do you have to do that everywhere, really?" Krillin groaned.

"Hey, can we talk somewhere… more private?" Gohan asked as he looked around nervously.

"Sure, kid." Yamcha chuckled.

**One walk later…**

"So, why'd you called us here?" Yamcha asked Gohan as they walked down a lonely path, with the Shrieking Shack a bit ways in front of them.

"So… anything on Cell?" Gohan asked. Both Z Fighters shook their heads.

"You'd think that it'd be a little difficult to hide a legendary super saiyan, two androids, and two intergalactic tyrants." Krillin chuckled.

"Cell's a lot more brilliant than we think. He's probably waiting for something, I just wish I knew what." Gohan frowned.

"So, how's it going with Vegeta as a teacher? We have a bet going that a student ends up dead in a week." Krillin chuckled.

"He's scared the crap out of everyone, but he hasn't beat up anyone. Yet." Gohan gulped at the thought of Neville.

"You like it here, kid?" Yamcha asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Yeah! For the first time in my life, I'm like a normal kid. I've got friends my own age, I don't have my mom glaring over my shoulder… if it wasn't for Cell, my life would finally be perfect. And then… there's the girls." Gohan smiled softly. Yamcha and Krillin stared at Gohan for a second, before laughing.

"Alright Gohan!" Krillin cheered

"Finally! It's about time that you noticed the ladies!" Yamcha laughed as he clapped Gohan on the back, making Gohan smile weakly.

"It's just…" Gohan paused as he looked around, making sure that there were absolutely no girls around.

"They don't leave me alone! I've got first through seventh years looking at me. They giggle when I walk past them, they stare at me while I'm training or swimming… the only girl not interested in me is Hermione!" Gohan threw his arms up in the air in frustration. Yamcha and Krillin stared at Gohan, then at each other, and burst into laughter again.

"Maybe she's a lesbian!" Yamcha said. Gohan anime fainted.

"No! That's not what I was looking for!" Gohan groaned. Yamcha sighed as he patted the young demi saiyan on the shoulder.

"Look buddy, you're athletic, muscular, attractive, brilliant, powerful, not to mention that you've save the world more than once." Yamcha chuckled.

"Basically, you're every girl's fantasy." Krillin finished.

"Wow… I… never saw it like that." Gohan frowned.

"Look, if you like a girl, just ask her out on a date, tell you how you feel. Trust me, I've been dating women since your dad was a kid, so I know what I'm talking about." Yamcha chuckled.

"Yeah! So, they're any ladies that you wanna tell us about?" Krillin grinned as he gave Gohan a small nudge in the side.

"Well… there's Hermione, my friend on the Quidditch Team, Kaite, Ginny's nice too, but there are girls that are neat in the other houses too!" Gohan grinned.

"Well… I wouldn't mention this to your mom, now, we'd know how'd she get." Yamcha chuckled, resulting in laughter from everyone.

**Later…**

Gohan laughed as he held a bag of Zonko's products in his hands as he chatted with Ron and Hermione as they stood on the staircase, which was moving towards the House portait. What immediately got Gohan's attention was the group of students in front of it. The whispers also weren't that good.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked out loud, instantly putting himself in front of the portrait, ignoring the surprised gasps. Now, he could see that the Fat Lady was gone, and the portait was slashed.

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BRATS!" the crowd of students immediately parted down the middle, revealing Vegeta in front, with Dumbledore, Filch, and McGonagall right behind him. They froze when they saw the portrait.

"About time someone shut that bitch up!" Vegeta smirked.

"That's quite enough, Professor Vegeta!" McGonagall glared at the saiyan while Dumbledore silently ran his hand across the portrait.

"Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts, if you please, and find the fat lady." Dumbledore asked.

"You won't find her!" everyone looked up to see Peeves floating in the air above them.

"YOU! Stay still so I can blast you!" Vegeta roared with rage as his hand glowed.

"Professor Vegeta, that's enough!" Dumbledore glared at Vegeta, causin the saiyan lower his hand while muttering nasty language.

"Now, Peeves, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Peeves finished with a smile.

**Good, right? Review!**


	14. A Ferocious Quidditch Match!

**Hey, it's me! I know things are heating up, so lets keep going strong! Review!**

**Chapter 14 **

Gohan blinked as he looked up at the Great Hall ceiling, which was dotted with stars and galaxies. Since he couldn't sleep, he was looking at the ceiling and figuring out which galaxy was which. After Peeves's little announcement, the Gryffindors had immediately been herded into the Great Hall, the other Houses soon after. It didn't take long for the news about Sirius Black to spread. Dumbledore had summoned up a large amount of sleeping bags for the students while he organized a search with the professors. That's how Gohan found himself lying on a sleeping bag in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Damn, I should have brought my book on the American Civil War." Gohan muttered to himself. Currently, Gohan's latest study was reading up on the history of war.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the dungeon, sir. No sign of him." Gohan heard Filch say to Dumbledore as they walked into the Great Hall, Gohan being able to hear them due to his great hearing.

"I've searched as well, Professor. No sign of Black." Gohan heard Snape say to Dumbledore.

"I didn't expect him to linger, after all." Dumbledore sighed.

"I didn't see that prick anywhere!" Gohan winched at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Professor Vegeta, please. The students are sleeping." Dumbledore said.

"Hmph. I don't know why you're so scared of a loser like Black!" Vegeta snorted.

"I forgot, slaughtering thirteen people is child's play for you!" Snape snarled.

"You want some of this, baka?" Vegeta smirked in Snape's face.

"That's enough, from both of you!" Gohan grinned. Snape and Vegeta were hilarious. You'd think that two guys who were so similar would get along.

"You might remember, Professor, that at the start of term, I had certain doubts about hiring." Snape began.

"That better not be me you're talking about." Vegeta snarled.

"No professor here would assist Sirius Black." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Gohan.

"What, still think that the android's helping Black?" Vegeta smirked, making Gohan blink in surprise. Then, something made Vegeta groan.

"You now, Namek? Who's next, the woman?" Vegeta snarled.

"Good to see you too, Vegeta." A familiar voice said, making Gohan's eyes widen.

"Piccolo!" Gohan thought with a smile on his face.

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry. Wherever Black went, I can't find him." Piccolo sighed, glancing at Gohan's supposedly sleeping from.

"Mr Son is asleep, Piccolo, but you can talk to him in the morning if you wish." Dumbledore said.

"No need. I'm sure he'll get the message." Piccolo smirked.

"Gulp… he knows that I'm awake." Gohan gulped.

"Sirius Black is clever indeed, if he can escape the eyes of God himself." Snape smirked at the Namek.

"Being guardian of the Earth is not what the ancient text says it is, Severus. Besides, Cell himself is being very clever. It's surprising that he's managed to hide himself, as well as Frieza, Broly, Dr. Gero, and Bojack. They're very dangerous as a team, if they don't cut each other apart first. Cell appears to be the leader for now." Piccolo said, making Gohan blink.

"God help anyone who crosses their path." Dumbledore sighed as Piccolo turned to go.

"Oh, and tell Gohan good luck from me for that Quidditch match of his. It is quite a brutal sport." Piccolo chuckled. Gohan blinked at he looked up at the stars.

"The last time I fought that android, I barely got out alive. It was a draw, what will happen the next time?" Gohan wondered. Then, he snarled mentally and shook his head.

"No! Finally, for the first time in my life, I'm like a normal kid! I've got friends my own age, a healthy family, I've got my dad's friends. Hell, I might even get a girlfriend soon, much to my mom's chagrin." Gohan chuckled at that thought.

"Anyway, the best thing to do for now is to keep doing what I'm doing. Cell won't show himself for now, so there's nothing I can do. And, is he working with Black? I can't really say." Gohan frowned. Outside, red lightning cracked across the sky, which didn't alert anyone, seeing as everyone was asleep already. Gohan noticed it, though, and frowned.

"_Odd. I've never seen red lightning before."_ The young saiyan thought, before slipping into sleep. The next few weeks were a bit rollar coastery. Even though the Gryffindors could go back into their dormitory after getting a thorough investigation by Dumbledore, The Fat Lady was too terrified to go back to her own portrait. So, for the time being, she was replaced with Sir Cadogan's portrait, who was a real headache, especially since he changed the password everyday, much to the chagrin of many Gryffindors, especially Neville. As the date of the Slytherin-Gryffindor match grew closer, the weather got worse and worse. At one point, Gohan thought that it might be just as bad or even worse than that storm that hit the Unites States in the previous year, Hurricane Andrew, he thought it was called. He told both Hermione and Oliver this, but both scoffed at this. Hermione said that no hurricane lasted this long, and, if it had been a Category 5 Hurricane, Hogwarts might not still be standing. Oliver simply scoffed and said that if a match had once been done during a typhoon for several others, then they can certainly play a match in the rain.

"He definitely has Vegeta's stubbornness." Gohan thought after that. So, while juggling all his class activities, he was going through hours of Quidditch practice in the rain. Then two weeks before the match, after a grueling practice, Oliver told the team shocking news.

"We're not playing Slytherin anymore." He said gravely, getting surprised looks from everyone, even Gohan.

"Huh? Why? What happened?" Gohan blinked.

"Flint says that they can't play because their Seeker's too injured to play, so we're playing Hufflepuff instead." Oliver scoffed, getting angry yelled from Fred, George, and Gohan.

"That's bull! He's just playing that blasted injury of his so that they don't have to play in the rain! What a bunch of cowards!" Gohan snarled.

"Maybe Vegeta would work them even harder if you let something slip." Harry smirked.

"I like that idea." Fred and George said at the same time. Vegeta was well known for working down anyone who was supposedly acting like a coward, which is why the Slytherins were getting it worse than everyone else.

"Now's not the time to talk about that! This is serious! Hupplepuff just got that new Captain of theirs, Cedric Diggory, who supposeldy's a hell of a Seeker!" Oliver nearly screamed as he paced in front of the team.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

"Strong and silent." Katie giggled, getting a surprised look from Gohan.

"HEY! That Hufflepuff bloke's got nothing on me! You don't see him doing this!" Then, Gohan lifted one of the benches and tossed it up and down, getting giggles from Alicia, Angelica, and Kaite.

"Jealous, Gohan?" Katie smirked as she flipped her slightly wet hair, causing the young saiyan to blush as he tossed the chair sown and the other boys to whistle.

"Hardly." Gohan smirked.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FOOL AROUND!" Oliver screamed, startling everyone, scaring Gohan so badly that he literallt flew into the air a few feet and landed on his rear end, causing him to yelp and rub his sore rear end in pain.

"Oliver, calm down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously!" Fred raised his hands in an attempt to calm the Quidditch Captain down.

"Besides, Oliver, it's Gohan's first game!" George added as he helped the young demi-saiyan up.

"We gotta make it one to remember!" Fred grinned. Oliver rubbed his forehead, before taking a deep breath and walking out of the locker room.

"Wow. He's as hard-headed as Professor Vegeta, and as crazy as my mum!" Gohan sweat-dropped, causing the entire Quidditch Team to howl in laughter. Katie and Angelica pecked Gohan on the cheek quickly, before pulling away and blushing heavily, as well as the young demi-saiyan. Shocking enough, Harry was the only one to notice, and he blinked in surprise. Gohan gave him a glare that said "Don't say a word!" The two weeks after that seemed to fly by faster than Goku using Instant Transmission. (Well, not really, but you get the idea.) Before Gohan knew it, the day of the match had arrived, and the weather had not gotten better at all. If anything, it had gotten even worse. The wind was whipping everything that it could find, and lightning lit up the sky every few minutes.

"Hell of a first game, huh?" Harry yelled at Gohan as they stood next to each other in the area for the players beneath the stadium.

"Hell, I was on an exploding planet! This is nothing!" Gohan smirked as he pulled out his power-restraining armbands and put them on.

"Man, these things are uncomfortable." Gohan muttered as he trooped onto the field with the rest of the team, creating cheers from the Gryffindors, as well as a few cheers from the Ravenclaws, while the Slytherins mainly booed.

"Up yours, Slytherins!" Fred and George yelled.

"And now, the captains will shake hands." Gohan heard Lee Jordan say as Oliver stood across from Diggory and shook hands.

"I want a nice and clean game, do you hear me?" Madame Hooch screamed out, which was still hard to hear over the rain and wind.

"Without Slytherins around, maybe." Gohan thought as he rose into the air, along with the rest of the Quidditch Team, as well as the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Gohan was shaking, but not because of the cold or rain. He was literally shaking with excitement and anticipation.

"Oh boy!" Gohan grinned with excitement.

"Madame Hooch releases the Quaffle… and the game begins!" Jordan yelled as Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air. Gohan immediately shot forward and snagged it out of mid-air and zoomed between Diggory and a blonde girl, creating cheers from the Gryffindors.

"And Gohan Son gets the Quaffle! He's like a rocket! That's the Hero Without Fear for you! Wood sure made a good choice picking him!" Lee Jordan laughed, getting a fierce look from McGonagall.

"The Hero Without Fear? I like it!" Gohan grinned as he flew straight at the goal, and threw it straight at the hoop. It flew right through the Keeper's arms and the center of the hoops, creating a massive cheer.

"And he scores, ten points for Gryffindor! Diggory's got nothing on this kid!" Lee laughed.

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall scolded him, making a laugh go across Gohan's face as he took off yet again. This was amazing. The rain and wind didn't even seem to bother him as he took off after the brown hair boy with the Quaffle in his hand. It felt like a fight again. Nothing seemed to bother him, all he focused on was the Quaffle. Just as the boy threw the Quaffle, Gohan swooped in front of him and snatched it, creating massive cheers, and boos from the Slytherins.

"All right! He does it again!" Lee cheered. He fainly heard Cedric scream something, but it didn't even make it past his ears. A Beater smashed a Bludger at him, but Gohan smirked and stopped where he was, creating gasps.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lee screamed.

"GOHAN, MOVE YOUR ARSE!" Oliver screamed. But Gohan simply laughed. Then, he whirled and shot the other way!

"Gohan?" Katie asked with shock as he shot past her, with the Bludger behind him. Then, he ducked, causing the Bludger to fly over his head.

"Hah! You guys don't have anything on me! You want this? Come and get it!" Gohan stuck his tongue out and tossed the Quaffle up and down.

"Wow! He looks like he's daring the Beaters to hit him!" Lee said with amazement. At that moment, one beater flew in front of him and smashed the Bludger right at him. Gohn smirked, and went into a deep dive. The Bludger flew over him… and smashed into the face of the chaser that was flying up behind him. She let out a choked scream and flew straight into the ground, landing in the mud with a splash. The stadium was silent for a minute, before resulting in massive cheers. Gohan grinned as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hah! Now there's the saiyan in you, brat!" Vegeta laughed in his spot next to Dumbledore, getting glares from the other teachers, especially Professor Sprout.

"That's my grandson!" Bardock grinned with pride as he leaned against the edge of the stands, not making any effort to shield himself from the rain. Surprising enough, his hair wasn't getting soaked from the rain.

"Hah! Look at that! He played those gits! Eat that, losers!" Lee laughed, causing roars of fury from the Hufflepuffs.

"MR. JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall screamed at the Gryffindor commentator. Then, Gohan took off again, and scored another easy goal.

"Twenty-Zero, Gryffindor!" Lee cheered. Gohan was on fire. He scored 6 more goals before Hufflepuff finally scored one.

"Even though my power's limited to a human's level, I still have all the instincts from Piccolo's training and dad's. Thanks dad." Gohan chuckled as he looked up at the sky. Despite the rain pounding in his eyes, he could have sworn that he saw Goku himself, sitting on the edge of the stands, with a familiar smile on his face. But, when Gohan blinked, the saiyan had vanished.

"GOHAN! THE GOAL!" Oliver screamed. Gohan blinked, and found himself right in front the goal. He threw it, and it soared right through once more. After half an hour, Gryffindor was leading a hundred and ten to thirty. Then, Oliver called a time out, causing Madame Hooch to blow her whistle. The minute Gohan landed on the ground, he got clapped on the back by Fred and George, and a hug from Katie.

"That trick with the bludger was amazing, Gohan!" Fred grinned

"Git never saw it coming!" George added.

"Now's not the time to celebrate!" They turned to see Oliver land with Harry next to him.

"We may be winning, but we need Harry to catch that snitch!" Oliver said as he looked at Harry.

"I'm trying, but I can't see through my glasses!" Harry said as he pulled his glasses out and tried to wipe them.

"I've got it!" Then, Gohan pulled Harry's glasses away from him and pointed his wand at them.

"Impervius." Gohan said as he pointed his wand at them. Then, he handed Harry's glasses back to him.

"Now they'll repel rain!" Gohan grinned as he handed them back to Harry. Oliver looked like he wanted to kiss him.

"I love women!" Gohan squealed as he immediately backed up behind Katie and Angelica, causing them to giggle. Harry smirked.

"Now, let's do this!" Oliver smirked. Madame Hooch then blew her whistle, causing the teams to fly into the air again. After another half hour, Gryffindor was leading by a huge lead, two hundred to fifty, with Gohan making the majority of the goals. He and Katie were scoring goal after goal. Gohan was heading towards the goal, when a scream made him turn to see a blot of lightning crack across the sky and smash into the back of her broom, causing it to catch on fire and to shoot down.

"NO!" Gohan instantly stopped and whirled, shooting towards Katie and reaching his arm out, snagging her and pulling her up just in time, while her broom smashed into the ground. The Quaffle had flown from his hands in his attempt to grab Katie, and landed right in the hands of one of the Hufflepuff chasers.

"Got you!" Gohan smirked as he gently lowered Katie on the ground, resulting in cheers from the Gryffindors.

"And Gohan Son abandons a goal to save fellow chaser Katie Bell! What honor! What sportsmanship! Maybe if I did that with Angelica, she'd finally go out with me." Lee sighed, resulting in laughter.

"JORDAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE COMMENTATING!" McGonagall screamed at the Gryffindor.

"T-thank you, Gohan." Katie stammered with shock as she wiped her hair and stared at the young demi-saiyan, who simply smiled.

"There's things more important than a goal." Gohan smiled as Madame Pompry and Professor McGonagall rushed over. Then, Gohan shot into the air again, heading towards the goal. At that moment, just as he was about to make another goal, another chaser slammed into him, sending the Quaffle flying into the air.

"FOUL! What a Slytherin trick by the Hufflepuff chaser!" Lee screamed. Angelica easily made the goal, and the game resumed. About ten minutes later….

"Son scores again! Three hundred and ten to seventy!" Lee cheered. The Hufflepuffs, as well as most of the Gryffindors, were starting to feel the strain of the weather's effects. If the supporters in the stands were feeling the effects too, they sure weren't showing it. Then…

"Potter and Diggory are going after the Snitch!" Lee screamed, causing Gohan to see Cedric and Harry shoot into the sky, right at each other's heels.

"Alright Harry! Let's win this!" Gohan then snatched the Quaffle out of mid-air and threw it through the goal once more. At that second, shocked screams made Gohan whirl to see Harry fly through the sky and head straight for the ground, his broom nowhere to be seen!

"What the?" Gohan swore in shock as he zoomed towards the young wizard and grabbed him by the arm.

"Got ya!" Gohan smirked, but Harry didn't answer back. Then, a cold feeling went over Gohan's skin.

"No…" He said softly. He whirled to see several dozen Dementors fly around him.

"What the?" Gohan yelled with shock as he fired a ki blast at one of them, sending it flying back several feet.

"Stupid, stupid boy." Gohan heard in his head as a Dementor flew in front of him. Then, he found himself on a green plain, standing across from a huge muscular man.

"Come on, kid!" Nappa taunted with his fist.

"Hmph. You're just like your father. Weak and spineless." Final form Frieza chuckled. Gohan howled in pain as he clutched his head, and dropped off his broom himself, causing more screams. Then, his eyes were blinded by several large lights, which sent the Dementors flying. Gohan was faintly aware of someone grabbing him, before he passed out.

**An Unknown Amount of Time Later…**

"Bloody hell, that was close!" Gohan head as he blinked softly, seeing the Quidditch team in front of him, as well as Hermione.

"Anyone get the name of that Dementor?" Gohan grinned, making everyone grin and sigh in relief.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Fred sighed in relief as Gohan sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Well, you both passed out after those Dementors attacked you. Your grandfather, Professor Vegeta, and Dumbledore sent them off and saved you." Hermione explained.

"I owe him." Gohan sighed in relief.

"The match? Did we win?" Harry spoke up.

"Well… after you passed out… Diggory got the Snitch." Angelica said.

"So we lost?" Gohan asked softly.

"Acutally… the final score was three hundred and ten to two hundred and twenty, in our favor." Katie grinned.

"We won, mate!" the twins grinned.

"We made so many goals, that we still won!" Alicia smiled.

"And it's all because of you! You were amazing out there!" Katie smiled, making Gohan blush.

"I just… let my instincts take over." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Things might have gone different if you weren't chaser! I knew you had talent! That cup is ours for sure!" Gohan turned to see Oliver walk over with a gigantic smile on his face.

"So… can I go now?" Gohan asked as he sat up.

"After a night's rest, maybe." Madame Pompry said.

"Fine." Gohan scoffed.

"Hah! Now that was a hell of a game!" Gohan turned to see Bardock walk up.

"I take it you had fun?" Gohan grinned.

"Hell yeah! Plus, blasting those Dementors was fun. Your mom will have a nice laugh from this one. Later!" Then, as fast as he had come, the saiyan was gone again.

"What happened to my broom, by the way?" Harry asked. Everyone gulped.

"Well… after you fell, your broom, sort of flew into the Womping Willow." Ron said, making Gohan groan and Harry blink with shock.

"And, well… the Womping Willow doesn't like to be hit." Then, Ron held out the broken pieces of Harry's broom.

**Pretty good, right? Review! I'll be done with fixing this soon, I promise! **


	15. Hogsmeade, Dating, and Revelations

**Hey, it's me! Keep reading and reviewing! Plus, Gohan's first date!**

**Chapter 15**

The next week, Professor Lupin was in class again. To everyone's relief except Hermione's, Lupin said that they didn't have to turn in the essay on werewolves. It turned out that Gohan and Hermione were the only ones to have done it.

"Thank god, eh?" Gohan smirked as he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah. I wonder why the bloody hell Snape gave us that essay anyway." Ron frowned.

"Can you excuse me, guys, I need to talk to Professor Lupin about something." Harry said as he turned and walked back into the classroom. Ron frowned at Gohan, who simply shrugged.

"Come to think of it, I've got something to do too." Gohan said before rushing in the opposite direction with a smile on his face.

"Is it just me, or is he hiding something?" Hermione frowned. Ron shrugged. Lupin looked up when the door opened to reveal Harry standing there.

"Ah, Harry! Congratulations on your Quidditch win, by the way. It's not often that you see one team get the Snitch, yet the other team wins. I am sorry about your broomstick, by the way." Lupin smiled.

"That's partly the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Harry said, making Lupin frown.

"About?" Lupin frowned.

"The dementors." Harry said, making Lupin frown.

"Ah yes, them. Dementors are among the foulest creatures on Earth, although I do not know if they're as bad as the bioandroid known as Cell." Lupin frowned.

"Why did they affect me more than others?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, Dementors feed off our happiest thoughts and memories and leave us with our most horrible memories. You have experienced things, horrors that your classmates could never even phantom… except, Mr Son, perhaps." Lupin frowned.

"You drove that dementor away on the train!" Harry said.

"That was just one dementor." Lupin frowned.

"But, still!" Harry said. Lupin sighed.

"Yes, but…" Then, Lupin sighed.

"Very well, it's complicated, but I'll try to teach you. But after the holidays, for I'm still feeling a bit ill." Lupin said. Harry nodded.

"Oh, and tell Mr. Son that he's welcome to come as well. I noticed that dementors seem to affect him as badly as you." Lupin smiled. Harry nodded before walking out the door. Later, Gohan and Harry were talking in the Gryffindor locker room after a grueling practice with the other members of the Quidditch team when Oliver rushed in.

"Okay! Since Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw in the last match, they don't seem like they'll go to the Quidditch Cup. We'll be playing against Ravenclaw soon, and they have Cho Chang as their seeker. Gohan, if you could pull that bludger trick on her, that's be useful." Oliver said as he looked at Gohan.

"Will do… but I have a thing about injuring women. I don't do it." Gohan frowned, getting smiles from Alicia, Katie, and Angelica.

"But, in certain cases, I lift that rule. I won't put her in the Hospital wing for a week." Gohan frowned

"Rahh…" Then, Oliver turned to Harry.

"You need a new broom by that game. You'll get one, right?" Oliver asked. Harry nodded.

"Good. That's all. Let's win!" then, Oliver turned and left the room.

"I'm surprised that he didn't throttle you." Katie said to Gohan, who smirked.

"I think he knew better." Gohan smirked. Fred and George laughed as they left, followed by the trio of girls.

"You know, I told you that Bulma would be more than happy to get you a new broom. It'd probably be here in a week." Gohan frowned as he and Harry left the locker room and headed for the common room.

"I can get one on my own, Gohan." Harry smirked.

"Some advice , Harry. Pride isn't always wise. It can even be blinding." Gohan frowned. Harry simply smirked.

"Enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Gohan." Harry said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Okay, Harry." Gohan frowned.

"Oh, and Professor Lupin wanted me to give you a message." Harry told Gohan about his conversation with Lupin.

"A defense against dementors? Count me in!" Gohan smirked.

"Are you hiding something, by the way? You seem to be in a good mood." Harry asked. Gohan smiled a bit.

"Well… I've got a date." Gohan smirked, causing Harry to gape and whirl towards his best friend.

"What? You?" Harry gaped as Gohan let a red tinge go over his cheeks.

"Well, I'm finally around kids my own age, so I've been getting used to acting like a normal one. There's this nice girl, so I asked her out to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and she said yes." Gohan smiled.

"Wha… who?" Harry asked.

"Well… ummm…" Gohan frowned nervously.

"Wait… it's Hermione, isn't it?" Harry said, making Gohan choke.

"No! She's a friend!" Gohan frowned.

"Then… who?" Harry frowned as they climbed the stairs.

"Well… Katie." Gohan said, making Harry trip as they reached the portrait.

"Katie? Are we talking about Quidditch Kaite?" Harry sputtered.

"Yes…" Gohan frowned.

"But, doesn't Oliver always say that." Harry began to say

"Never date a co-player because you'll lose concentration and not focus on the game?" Gohan smirked. Harry frowned.

"It's nothing serious. We're gonna share a few butterbeers. I just don't want anyone to know, partly because of how everyone will react. My mom never had a dating life, and thinks that the first person you meet you marry. Fred and George will annoy us to hell, Oliver will yell at us, and Hermione will lecture me." Gohan frowned.

"Well, I guess you have a point. Have fun." Harry smirked.

"Ah, lads! Another day of adventure!" Harry let out a little groan as he looked at Sir Cadegon.

"Aye!" Gohan grinned.

"What beath the password?" Cadegon asked.

"Victoria!" Gohan said.

"Aye! Well said!" Then, the portrait hole swung open.

"Did you know that Victoria means victory in Spanish?" Gohan asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"I don't speak Spanish." Harry frowned as they walked past Hermione, who was reading yet another book. The two boys glanced at the falling snow outside.

"Sure is pretty, isn't it? I never saw snow back home." Gohan smiled

"I guess. It's kinda like soft peace, for the minute." Harry frowned.

"Amen." Gohan chuckled. The next day, Harry watched sadly once more as the students left for Hogsmeade once again. Gohan gave Harry a wave before taking off with a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry."

"Feeling down?" Harry to see Fred and George standing behind him with grins on their faces.

"Well, a bit." Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, mate." Fred began.

"We're here to put a smile back on your face!" George finished. Then, without any warning, they lifted Harry and dragged him away from the Entrance Hall, getting a shocked yell from Harry.

"Calm down, mate. That new look of yours don't scare us." George chuckled. Then, they dragged Harry behind the stairs and let him go.

"What's this about?" Harry demanded.

"Well, we thought that we'd give you a little gift, Harry, since you need it more than us." Fred smirked as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" Harry frowned.

"Just watch, mate. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred smirked as he tapped his wand on the parchment. Then, to Harry's surprise, images began appearing on the parchment. Then, above the image, writing appeared.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP" Harry read.

"We owe them so much." George sighed.

"Is this really?" Harry gaped at the map of Hogwarts.

"Everyone. Everywhere." Fred smirked.

"There's Vegeta!" Harry pointed at the name Vegeta, in the southern part of the castle.

"In his gravity room." George said.

"Training." Fred said.

"Does that a lot." George smiled.

"Where'd you get this?" Harry gaped.

"Nicked it from Filch's office." Fred smiled.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"In our first year. Dragged us in for a bunch of dungbombs. We set off another one, and I snatched it from his desk during the confusion."

"Now, there's this passage right here, behind this statue of a warlock. Leads you straight under the cellar of Honeydukes." Fred smirked.

"Oh, and don't forget to do this. Mischief managed." George said as he tapped the parchment, causing the words to vanish.

"Otherwise, anyone can read it." They said in unison.

"Wow! Thank you!" Harry grinned as he took the parchment.

"Hey, you saved our sis last year, mate." Fred smirked.

"Least we can do." George smirked. Harry grinned as he waved goodbye to the twins and sprinted up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. He sprinted into his dorm, grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and draped it over himself. Then, after he climbed out of the hole, he pointed his wand at the map.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said, causing the images to appear. A smile went over his face as he followed the route that Fred and George had told him about until he reached the statue. Remembering what the twins had told him, he moved behind the statue and found himself in a tunnel. He followed the tunnel until he reached the end, where he heard the sounds of talking above him. Silently, he pushed up a stone and floated out of the hole, finding himself in a basement. He silently slid the stone back before walking up the stairs to find himself in Honeydukes, full of Hogwarts students, trying the candy and conversing among each other. Harry slowly moved through them as to not bump anyone. He saw many familiar faces, such as Neville and Seamus. He stepped out the door just as Angelica walked in. For a second, Harry held his breath as Angelica paused and looked around curiously. Then, she sighed and went into the store. Harry let out a little gasp as he looked around the small town.

"I wonder how Gohan's doing." Harry smirked at Ron and Hermione, who were arguing by Zonkos.

**Let's take a look at our saiyan friend…**

"I admit, Gohan, I never expected you to ask me to Hogsmeade." Katie smiled at Gohan, who was sitting across from her at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, I'm still human. Besides, I wanted to hang out with you. You're a nice girl." Gohan smiled, making Katie blush.

"Okay, what will it be?" the two turned to see Madame Rosemerta standing behind them. Gohan noticed that her eyes widened a bit when she looked at him.

"Two butterbeers please." Gohan said.

"Okay, sixteen sickles." She said.

"I've got it." Gohan smiled as he pulled out the money and handed it to Rosemerta.

"Thanks, Gohan." Katie smiled.

"My pleasure." Gohan grinned, getting envious glares.

"Why are they staring at me?" Gohan muttered.

"Well, I think it's because they're jealous. You're handsome, powerful, rich, everything a girl dreams of." Katie said as a red blush went over her cheeks.

"Thanks. Trust me, I never set out to do that." Gohan chuckled.

"You're a lot nicer than Vegeta." Katie frowned.

"Vegeta may seem hard and cruel, but he's a good fighter. He likes to push people to reach their fullest." Gohan smiled.

"I can't even make a ki ball." Katie demonstrated by lifting her hands and holding them together. A few sparks appeared, but quickly faded.

"That's promising, Katie, the trick is finding the energy within yourself. I'll be more than happy to teach you." Gohan said, making Katie smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure. I've never actually taught anyone, but how hard can it be?" Gohan chuckled. Then, Katie's eyes widened.

"That's the Minister of Magic!" she gasped. Gohan turned to see Cornelius Fudge walk into the bar. And he wasn't alone. With him was Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. To Gohan's delight, Piccolo was with them as well. His eyes widened a bit and a smirk went over his face as he glanced at Gohan, who gave a small wave.

"Minister! I'm tired of all these Dementors going through my pub!" Madame Rosemerta yelled from the bar.

"I'll be honest. He scares me." Katie shivered a bit.

"He may look scary, but he's nice." Gohan smirked. Then, he blinked.

"Aw, is Fudge coming here?" Gohan groaned as he covered his face.

"Yep." Katie frowned.

"Ah! Mr. Son! Splendid to see you again!" Fudge beamed as he left the professors and Piccolo at a table and walked over to Gohan and the surprised Katie.

"Hello, Minister." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Ms… Bell, isn't it?" Fudge frowned as he looked at Katie.

"Y-yes, Minister." Katie answered with surprise.

"Ah, yes! Your mother works in the department of Magical Creatures! Brilliant woman. Oh, Mr. Son, where might Harry be?" Fudge asked Gohan curiously.

"Back at the castle, sir." Gohan frowned. He could have sworn that Fudge sighed with relief.

"Cornelius, I think Gohan wants to be left alone." Fudge whirled to see Piccolo standing behind him. Fudge frowned for a minute, before giving a small nod.

"Yes, of course." Fudge said before rejoining the others at the table. Madame Rosemerta sat next to him and glanced at Piccolo nervously. Gohan frowned as his ears twitched, tuning into their conversation.

"What would Sirius Black want here?" Rosemerta asked.

"Harry Potter." Fudge whispered, making Rosemerta blink.

"Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you remember Sirius Black and James Potter?" McGonagall asked. Rosemerta smiled.

"Naturally. Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" she chuckled.

"Yes. And when Lily and James earned that they were marked for death, they went into hiding. Then, Dumbledore came up with the idea of the Fidilus Charm. Brilliant idea." Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes. But, they chose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper. And he told the Dark Lord exactly where to find them." Piccolo said.

"What?" Gohan blinked.

"Something wrong?" Katie frowned.

"Yes. And then, their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, tried to warn them, but Black cornered him in a street. He used a blasting curse and blew the whole place up! I was one of the first on the scene… a hole on the street, body parts everywhere… truly horrible, truly horrible… and Black was simply laughing, in the middle of the street."

"Black killed Pettigrew?" Rosemerta asked.

"Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew...he destroyed him! A finger; that all that was left - a finger! Nothing else." Fudge sighed.

"Pettigrew hero-worshipped Black and Potter. Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him... Stupid boy... Foolish boy..." McGonagall sighed.

"I remember! He was there that night! I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared with rage, making Gohan's ears ring.

"He want'd to take Harry! Give him teh me, I'm his godfather. But I told him no, that I had orders frem Dumbledore, to Harry straight to his aunt's. Good theing to, otherwise Black would have dropped him into the river!" Hagrid snarled.

"And, the worst part of it all is… Sirius Black… is Harry Potter's godfather!" McGonagall said, getting a gasp from Rosemerta. Gohan felt wind rush past him and a giblin tumbled to the ground as he opened the door, making Gohan frown.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Katie frowned.

"I'm fine, Katie, fine." Gohan frowned, absorbing all the information that he had heard. Later, Gohan found himself walking alongside Katie down the snowy path leading back to the castle.

"I had a really good time, Gohan." Katie smiled.

"We should really do it again sometime." Gohan smirked, causing Katie to stare at him. Then, without any warning, the two leaned in, and kissed each other, lasting for a minute.

"_Wow."_ Gohan thought as they separated.

"Was that your attempt at asking me to be your girlfriend?" Katie smirked. Gohan nodded.

"Well you did a fine job of it." Katie smirked. Gohan found himself walking through the Gryffindor Portrait with a huge smile on his face. To his surprise, there was no one there except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was sitting between the two, crying.

"I take it that wind was you, Harry." Gohan frowned as he crossed his arms.

"You heard too, didn't you?" Harry glared at Gohan. He nodded.

"Then you know what he did! I want him to find me! When he does, I'm going to kill him!" Harry roared as sparks danced around his hands.

**Well, what did you think, good, right? Review!**


	16. Back Home For the Holidays

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter in this new age of reediting.**

**Chapter 16**

"Why am I not surprised that Harry overheard us?" Piccolo sighed as he leaned against a tree in the Forbidden Forest. Gohan frowned as he stood in front of the namekian. It was the day after Gohan's Hogsmeade visit, and the holidays had begun, with many students heading home for the Holidays. Gohan had already said his good-byes to his friends, such as Videl, who he promised to drop by with and spar with sometime over the holidays, and Katie, who he gave a scarf as a present to, getting a quick kiss for goodbye. Gohan was supposed to have headed home, but was staying a bit longer to head back with Vegeta, who refused to ride with the riff-raff. Then, Piccolo let out another sigh.

"Then again, given what he's done in the last two years, I shouldn't be surprised. Especially since you trained him a bit." Piccolo chuckled.

"He's mad, Piccolo, and with good reason. He just found out his godfather sold his parents out to Voldemort. And why wasn't I told?" Gohan frowned. Piccolo sighed.

"Fudge and Dumbledore thought that you should remain focused on Cell and not get distracted." He said.

"Does Vegeta know?" Gohan frowned.

"Of course I do, brat." Gohan whirled to see vegeta leaning against a tree. Gohan frowned. He had not sensed Vegeta.

"After all, who do you think is gonna get the glory of beating Black to the ground?" Vegeta smirked.

"I thought you were packing." Gohan muttered.

"I finished. I got tired of waiting for your lazy ass." The saiyan prince smirked.

"Geez, you think you would have ran out of insults by now." Gohan muttered.

"Watch it, brat!" Then, Vegeta whirled and fired a ki blast, causing a large explosion. Gohan heard something bark and wimper.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Gohan yelled as he covered his eyes to avoid the dust.

"Saw a large mutt." Vegeta snarled. The smoke faded to reveal a trembling black dog.

"Vegeta!" Gohan snarled as he rubbed the dog on the head, causing it to stop shaking. Then, the dog licked Gohan's face and barked happily, before running into the forest.

"The hell was a dog doing here?" Vegeta frowned, but Piccolo didn't say anything. Then, he turned to Gohan.

"I'm a little suspicious about why Gryffindors do better in my class than the rest of the brats, save a few morons. I thought of you." Vegeta frowned.

"I'm touched." Gohan smirked, making Piccolo smirk and Vegeta snarl.

"At this rate, the only ones who might fail are Weasley and Longbottom!" Vegeta snarled.

"Are you saying that you actually care if they do good?" Gohan smirked, getting a chuckle from Piccolo as Vegeta realized his error, turning red as a result.

"Keep your tongue, brat, or I'll tell your mother about your little girlfriend!" Vegeta smirked, causing Gohan to go white.

"You told him about Katie!" Gohan whirled on Piccolo.

"No, you did, boy." Vegeta smirked at Gohan, causing him to gape, and then groan as he covered his face. He had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"So… that girl from the broom game?" Gohan nodded slowly.

"Hmph. Always thought you'd go for Granger." Vegeta frowned.

"Why does everyone say that?" Gohan gaped at Piccolo, who didn't say anything.

"Enough, brat! We're getting out of this shithole you call a school!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Gohan by his collar and dragged him away.

"Watch Harry, would you?" Gohan asked Piccolo quickly. The namekian nodded before the two saiyans left. Poor Gohan ended up getting dragged through the castle, ending up at the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office.

"Password?" the Gargoyle asked.

"Move or I'll blow up into bits!" Vegeta yelled, causing the gargoyle to immediately move aside. Vegeta shoved the door open to reveal Dumbledore, sitting at his desk. He looked up when the two saiyans came in.

"Ah. Professor Vegeta. Please let go of Mr. Son before he suffocates." Dumbledore smiled. Vegeta complied, to Gohan's surprise, letting go of the young saiyan. Gohan took several ragged breaths before sitting up.

"We've been waiting for you. The Floo Network is ready for you." Dumbledore smirked.

"We?" Gohan frowned, and then whirled to see Future Gohan and Future Trunks leaning against the wall.

"How long have they?" Gohan sputtered.

"Ten minutes." Dumbledore said, cutting Gohan off.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta roared as he stomped over to Dumbledore's fireplace.

"He does know what to do, right?" Gohan frowned. Then, Vegeta grabbed Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Capsule Corp!" Vegeta roared, vanishing a second later.

"We're right behind you." Trunks smirked. Gohan nodded as he grabbed Floo Power and hurled it into Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Capsule Corp!" He yelled as he stepped into the fire, feeling a rushing feeling come over him. A second later, he gasped as he stumbled out of the fireplace into Capsule Corps's living room, where Vegeta was standing with a frown on his face.

"WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vegeta yelled as Trunks stumbled out of the fireplace, followed by Future Gohan. Gohan groaned as he covered his face.

"My god! You haven't been back for five minutes and you're already yelling! Haven't you already lost your voice yelling at students?" Bulma yelled as she walked into the living room with baby Trunks in her arms, who babbled with happiness at the sight of his father. She brightened at the sight of Gohan and Trunks. But, frowned at Gohan.

"It's so good to see you Trunks!" Bulma smiled. Future Gohan chuckled.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you like that." Future Gohan chuckled as he patted Baby Trunks on the head.

"Bulma, meet… Gohan!" Gohan laughed nervously, causing Bulma's eyes to widen .

"Oh! You're the Gohan from Trunks's time!" she said with surprise.

"That I am." Future Gohan smiled as he gave a small bow. Gohan chuckled until…

"WHERE'S MY BABY?" a familiar voice roared, causing everyone to immediately cover their ears and Trunks to wail.

"I see mom hasn't changed." Future Gohan chuckled as Chi-Chi rushed into the room with Goten in her arms.

"My baby!" then, Gohan got squeezed by his mom.

"Mom… choking… me!" he gasped, causing Chi-Chi to let go.

"You look okay… I was afraid that that horrible man hurt you!" She sighed with relief.

"You mean Dumbledore?" Gohan frowned.

"I mean that creature!" Chi-Chi pointed at Vegeta.

"Excuse me? That's my husband!" Bulma glared at Chi-Chi. It took less than five minutes for the women to begin screaming at each other.

"I hope that it doesn't last like this the rest of vacation." Gohan frowned as he quickly took Goten from his mother, Trunks doing vice versa with him younger self. About five minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, save Vegeta, when the two women came back after getting all their anger out.

"Gravity room." Gohan said at the look of confusion on Bulma's face.

"Why am I not surprised? Bulma sighed, before resuming where she had left off.

"So, how was it with Vegeta teaching?" she smirked.

"Not bad, to be honest. He scares everyone, but no serious injuries. Although, Fred and George are driving him nuts." Gohan smirked, getting roars of laughter in response.

"Okay. I already called, so everyone will be here for Christmas." Bulma smiled, getting a grin on Gohan's face.

"I'm stilled worried about Sirius Black. But, as long as Dumbledore and Piccolo keep an eye on him, he should be fine." Gohan frowned.

**Keep reading and reviewing! Edits will be over soon enough!**


	17. Holiday Fun

**Hey, it's me! Check out my special files from Character Information, full of information about Gohan and his friends and family that you never knew! Review!**

**Chapter 17**

"Yah! Rah!" Gohan smirked as he blocked Videl's next punch, who panted and wiped sweat off her head as she backed up and got into another fighting stance. Gohan smiled. It was Christmas Eve, and he had spent a majority of the holiday spending time with his family and having occasional spars with Krillin, Yamcha, and the other Z Fighters. Today, he had decided to drop by Satan City and visit Videl, who was happy to see him. The first thing that she demanded was that they spar. Mr Satan had not been willing to let Gohan into the house, until Videl told him who Gohan was. At that second, Hercule had vanished. That's how Gohan found himself sparring with Videl in the mansion's gym. Gohan was dressed in one of his traditional orange gi's, like his father's. Videl was dressed in blue shorts and a grey sports bra. Gohan let out a tiny winch as she kicked him in the side, feeling a small sting. He let out a small breath as he backed up.

"Nice combination, but your left side is open." Gohan smirked as he lightly kicked her in the left, causing her to let out a snarl. She quickly leaped back and fired an orange ki blast at Gohan, who held his arms out and stopped the blast with one of his own, creating a cloud of smoke. Gohan frowned as the smoke revealed to reveal that Videl had vanished. Gohan frowned, and then smirked. He whirled and swung, feeling something solid. Videl squeaked as she flew backwards. Gohan watched as Videl somersaulted through the air and bounced off the wall. Gohan smirked as he ducked onto the ground, causing Videl to shoot over him. Then, she stopped cold and flew backwards, crashing onto the ground.

"What?" she looked with shock to see Gohan's brown tail wrapped around her leg. Gohan chuckled as he released her and leaped up.

"You cheated!" Videl glared at Gohan as she grabbed his hand. Gohan simply chuckled as he pulled her up.

"A warrior uses all of his talents and abilities." Gohan answered. Videl let out a curse as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm impressed at your skill, Videl. You're getting better. That kick of yours actually stung. Trust me, you've definitely overshadowed your dad." Gohan chuckled as Videl picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off her head.

"Believe me, I overshadowed my dad when I was six." She smirked. Then, a roar echoed through the gym, making them both jump. Then, a second roar made them look down at Gohan's stomach.

"Really?" Videl chuckled, causing Gohan to laugh.

**5 minutes later…**

"Still disgusting." Videl frowned as she watched Gohan eat the large amount of food in front of him. Gohan finished it off and looked up at Videl.

"Want some?" he asked.

"No, I can never eat when you're around." Then, contrary to her statement, she quickly stuffed several pieces of ham into her mouth and swallowed.

"So… how come you didn't go out for the Quidditch team?" Gohan asked curiously as he wiped his mouth.

"Not really my thing. Maybe when Fred and George graduate, I'll go for the beater position." Videl answered.

"How's your grandfather?" she asked.

"Oh,

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I'm still wondering how Sirius Black snuck in and you didn't know." Videl frowned.

"Don't get any ideas, Videl." Gohan frowned.

"Oh please, I've been catching criminals for the police since I was eight." She smirked.

"Muggles, Videl. Criminal muggles. Black is something else entirely." Then, Gohan frowned.

"No one's giving you crap about last year, are they?" Gohan asked.

"Just Malfoy." She answered softly.

"Sigh… remind me to prank him when I get the chance." Gohan said, making Videl smirk.

"Believe me, I want to kick his ass. But Snape's always around." Videl muttered.

"Well, this should put a smile on your face. Merry Christmas." Gohan smiled as he pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to Videl, who got wide eyes.

"Thanks! Here's yours." Videl smiled as she handed a present to Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked as he put in a capsule.

"That's the second gift I've got from you guys. I guess the rest will show up on Christmas." She smirked.

"What was the first?" Gohan frowned. Videl smirked as she rand out of the room and came back a minute later. Then, she held up a brown sweater with a V on it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan chuckled.

**The Next Day…**

Gohan woke up at the feeling of someone tugging on him. He blinked his eyes to see Goten.

"Cwismas!" the toddler squeaked before getting off the bed and running down the stairs. Gohan squeaked.

"When did he…" Gohan frowned as he got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Goten was already on top of a present.

"Two weeks ago." Chi-Chi smiled as she walked down behind him, making Gohan scratch his head.

"This better not have started without me!" Bardock yelled as he ran down the stairs, dressed in a white shirt and shorts.

"Do you even know what this is?" Gohan asked.

"I read a thing or two about Earth traditions, boy." Bardock frowned. Gohan ignored him as he helped Goten open his first present, which turned out to be a toy broom that Gohan had bought at Zonkos. Goten squealed with excitement.

"Not in the house, buddy." Gohan said quickly. He smelled good food, and turned to see Chi-Chi working at the stove.

"So kid… when do I get to meet this chick of yours?" Bardock grinned, making Gohan choke.

"I'm gonna kill Vegeta." He muttered, making Bardock chuckle.

"Actually, you just told me." Bardock said, making Gohan choke. He had fallen for the same trick twice. He let out several curses, making Goten stare at him.

"Get dressed! We're going to capsule corp!" Chi-Chi yelled, making the saiyans leap.

"Put on the suit!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I am not putting that crap on!" Bardock yelled

**Later…**

"I hate this crap." Bardock muttered as he pulled at the collar of his suit. Gohan simply smirked at him, dressed in a similar suit. But, his hands were full of presents.

"Hey guys!" Bulma grinned as they walked through the door. Bardock simply grunted. Gohan walked through the garden doors to see everyone there. Gohan grinned as he put his presents under the tree.

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin was the first to hug him.

"Nice to see that you remember us, kid!" Yamcha grinned.

"Hey, I could never forget you guys! I got you plenty of stuff from the wizarding world." Gohan grinned as he handed a present to Krillin. The monk opened it and gave a yell of joy.

"Hair grower!" Krillin yelled with delight, getting several groans.

"At least he'll finally stop going to hair salons." Eighteen sighed with relief as Krillin yanked the bottle open.

"Put it on your head, huh?" Krillin said.

"Krillin, wait!" Gohan yelled. But, the monk ignored him and poured the contents of the bottle over his head. A second later, thick black hair sprouted from Krillin's head, getting startled yelps. But, the hair didn't stop growing at Krillin's neck, and soon sprouted behind him, eventually stopping at five feet.

"You're just supposed to put three drops on!" Gohan groaned.

"I love it! I'm never gonna cut it! Want some, Tien?" Krillin grinned as he held up the bottle.

"No thanks." Tien said nervously. Future Gohan had already been introduced, and everyone was happy to see Trunks again. Little Trunks got a broom, much to Vegeta's chagrin. Yamcha got a bottle of Berty Boits Every Flavored Beans. Unfortunately, the first one he tried was dust flavored. Master Roshi got the novel Ten Failsafe ways to Charm Witches, much to everyone else's chargain. (And Gohan also slipped in a Playwitch, much to the turtle hermit's delight.) Tien got custom-made Dragon hide gloves, and the same thing for Vegeta, only boots instead. Gohan laughed as he watched Goten and Trunks zoom around on their new brooms. The only one missing was Piccolo. Also hilarious was when Bulma left the eggnog out, which Vegeta and Bardock both chugged down, causing them to get intoxicated. Vegeta also chased Gohan around when Krillin let the boggart story slip out. But, before Gohan knew it, the holidays were over, and he was loading his cases onto the Hogwarts Express, ignoring the looks that were directed at him and his friends. Vegeta was the only one not present, having taken a different route back to Hogwarts.

"Have fun, Kiddo!" Yamcha grinned. Future Gohan simply looked around. Then, a screech made Gohan whirl to see a sixth year stun Master Roshi, with a red look on her face.

"Oh come on!" Krillin groaned as he dragged the unconscious Master away. Krillin had finally cut his hair, now at normal length. Gohan simply chuckled as he leaped onto the Hogwarts express and waved goodby as the train left the station, and back to Hogwarts. What the Z Fighters had failed to notice, however, was a cloaked figure standing in the shadows of the platform. The figure smiled as the train left the station. When the station was deserted, the figure pulled his hood off and smiled.

"Have fun, boy. We'll have our rematch soon." Cell chuckled.

**This story is heating up! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Lupin's Lessons

**Hey, it's me! Here's another edited chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 18**

"Say what?" Gohan asked with surprise at what Harry was telling him. When he had walked into the common room, he had immediately noticed that something was wrong. Hermione was sitting far away from Harry and Ron, and Ron was glaring at her. Harry had told him what happened. Apparently, on Christmas, Harry had received a package from an unknown person, which had turned out to be a Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world. Gohan was surprised by this. But, Harry told him that Hermione had told McGonagall about the broom, and the Professor had confiscated it, apparently because it was possible that it was from Sirius Back, and would be under a hex or jinx to kill Harry. So, now, the broom was being inspected by Madame Hooch, and Harry didn't know when it would be returned, much to his and Wood's chagrin. So now, there was a row with Hermione. And it didn't help that Crookshacks kept attacking Ron's rat, Scabbers. Gohan frowned when Harry finished.

"I'm sure that Hermione had good intentions, Harry." Gohan said.

"I know… but I'm still angry. I'm not gonna talk to her." Harry said, making Gohan sigh.

"Fine. But, I'm not taking sides in this. By the way, where's Katie?" Gohan asked. Harry groaned.

"I think I saw her in the Great Hall. But, don't forget, Professor Lupin is giving us those lessons next week." Harry said.

"Right." Gohan nodded. Just Harry had told Gohan, neither Harry nor Ron said a single word to Hermione. Gohan felt very uncomfortable being in the middle of this crisis. He was the only one speaking to both of them. Gohan could also tell that Harry and Ron's grudge was hurting Hermione as well, although she wouldn't admit it to Gohan. She was looking more frazzled and exhausted, and keeping her nose buried in books. Although, Gohan wasn't one to argue. His continuous splitting of himself into four to attend each of his classes and train was taking it's toll, not to mention the headaches from the mass absorption of knowledge. But, the one good thing during this time was his relationship with Katie. He finally understood what it was like to have a girlfriend. It was fun to hang out in the corridors, walk to classes together, and practice Quidditch. His skill was getting better and better. Before he knew, the day of Lupin's first lesson had arrived, and Gohan found himself standing next to Harry in Lupin's classroom. Lupin was standing next to a suitcase.

"Alright. The charm I'm going to teach you is the Patronus Charm." Lupin said.

"Patronus Charm?" Gohan frowned. Despite everything he had read in the library, he had never heard of that charm.

"Yes. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation "Expecto Patronum"." Lupin finished.

"Expecto Patronum… does this work only on Dementors, Professors, or other evil creatures as well?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid it only works on Dementors, Gohan. That's because Dementors specifically feed off people's emotions, which is why a Patronus only affects them." Lupin answered.

"Makes sense." Harry frowned.

"Yes. Now, think of a good memory. Let me know when you've thought of it." Lupin said. Gohan frowned as he looked through his memories, and then glanced at Harry, who had his eyes close and was clearly lost in thought.

"A good memory…" Gohan sighed as he once again let the past flow over him. He blocked out the memories of Raditz, Vegeta, Napa, Frieza, Cell, and all the other horrible memories. He thought of training with his father before the androids, meeting his friends… and then, in an instant, it hit him.

"I've got mine" Gohan said at the same instant that Harry opened his eyes and nodded.

"Very good. Now, I need you to stand in front of this case, Harry You'll go first. Gohan, it's important that you avert your gaze. Do you understand?" Lupin asked Gohan. The young saiyan nodded.

"All right. Get ready on three. One… two…" Gohan tensed up in anticipation.

"THREE!" then, in one swift motion, Lupin flicked his wand, causing the suitcase to open. Gohan gaped as a Dementor flew out of it and hovered in front of Harry. Gohan felt the chills already.

"Expecto… Patronum!" Harry said weakly, with his voice shaking as he pointed his wand out. But, nothing came out of his wand. The Dementor loomed closer. Harry attempted to repeat the process, with the same result. Then, he gasped and slumped back, unconscious. Lupin immediately raised his wand, sending the Dementor back into the suitcase.

"Here." Lupin said as he handed Gohan a slab of chocolate, before turning and tending to Harry.

"How'd you get a dementor in there? And why did it feel so weak compared to before?" Gohan frowned as he gulped down the chocolate. Lupin chuckled as he helped Harry to his feet.

"That wasn't a Dementor. That was a boggart. That's why it felt weaker. And also why I asked you not to look at it." Lupin said, causing realization to hit Gohan.

"Oh, right. We don't need that again." Gohan gulped.

"That's bloody true. It's too bad that I didn't get it." Harry added, revived from his little episode. Lupin simply chuckled as he handed a bar of chocolate to Harry.

"Patronus's are very difficult to learn, Harry. Normally, they're not taught until your OWLS. Now, it's your turn, Gohan. Position yourself behind Harry in a way that the boggart takes the form of a dementor." Lupin instructed. Gohan nodded as he crouched behind Harry and gripped his wand. Then, Lupin swished his wand, causing it to snape open. Gohan immediately felt the cold feeling rush over, and took a deep breath as he held his wand out. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He felt a warm feeling creep out from his chest, and slowly spreak out. Then, in one swift motion, Gohan's eyes snapped open.

"Expecto Patronum!" Gohan roared as the feeling shot through his hand and flowed through his wand, sending a white light shooting out. Lupin laughed in amazement while Harry stared with wide eyes as the boggart stumbled back, and then forced back into the box.

"Marvelous, Gohan, marvelous!" Lupin laughed.

"Bloody hell! You did it!" Harry grinned as he patted the exhausted saiyan on the back.

"Thanks." Gohan chuckled as he leaned against the suitcase. Then, by accident, he yet out a yell as he slipped back and hit the straps of the suitcase, causing it to snap open, getting shocked yells from Harry and Lupin as a hand closed around Gohan's arm. By pure instinct, he looked down. A chill went down his spine as he stared at his own face. Only, his double had red eyes, a wicked smile, and a hungry look.

"Aw hell." Gohan groaned.

"Exactly." Boggart-Gohan grinned before hurling Gohan into the wall, smashing several desks in the process, followed by several swift punches to the stomach. Lupin quickly moved near Gohan.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Boggart-Gohan yelled as he fired a ki blast. Harry shoved Lupin out of the way just in time for the ki blast to shoot past them and smash into the ground, leaving a sizeable hole.

"Ha!" Boggart Gohan laughed as a black ball with red lightning formed in his hand.

"Oh, that looks bad!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"This is gonna be fun. And when you're gone, original, me and Kate are gonna have a party!" Boggart Gohan grinned. A look of shock went over Gohan's face, followed by pure rage.

"AW HELL NO!" Gohan roared as he shot forward and smashed his fist across Boggart Gohan's face, followed by a blow to the stomach, followed by a knee to the gut. Boggart Gohan fell to the floor

"Professor, now!" Gohan yelled as he leaped aside. Lupin quickly stood in front of the boggart. Boggart Gohan let out a terrified yell before turning into a glowing orb.

"Riddiculous!" Lupin yelled, causing the orb to explode.

"My… I do believe we're done for today." Lupin said as he panted and wiped his forehead.

"Uh huh." Both boys nodded.

"Continue working. You're both doing very well. Same time next week." Lupin said. Both boys nodded before sprinting out of the ruined classroom. Lupin chuckled when they were gone

"Just like their fathers…" Lupin chuckled before collapsing into a chair.

**More next chapter! Review! **


	19. Ending One Argument and Starting Another

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 19**

"What do I do, Kate?" Gohan whispered to Katie as they sat in the library. It was several weeks after the first lesson, it already being Febuary, and Lupin's lessons had gotten much better, both boys being able to produce white mist now, both boys doing much better each time. And, there had been no Boggart Gohan incidents after the first. Gohan had also gotten stronger every day with continuous training sessions in the Forbidden Forest But, the feud with Hermione hadn't gotten any better, and it was getting to Gohan. So, that's how he found himself spilling the story to Katie.

"Trust me, Gohan, this stuff blows over after awhile. I remember back in first year, Angelica accidently broke Oliver's broom in a practice sessions when one of the Weasley's bludgers missed her and hit it. He was so mad that he didn't talk to her for a month. It really hurt Angelica." Katie said.

"How'd they fix it?" Gohan asked.

"Oliver got some sense knocked into him. Literally. Got nailed in the head by a bludger. He apologized afterwards." Katie explained.

"So, I have to knock some sense into Harry and Ron?" Gohan frowned.

"No, no! I'm just saying, leave things alone, and let things play out on their own. Trying to interfere will only make things worse!" Katie said quickly. Then, she frowned.

"Has Harry gotten that broom back yet? Oliver's getting impatient." Katie frowned.

"Blame Madame Hooch." Gohan shrugged as he picked up the Daily Prophet. Then, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Katie frowned.

"Says that the ministry has approved the Dementors to use the Dementor's Kiss on Sirius Black!" Gohan said with surprise, and a hint of anger in his voice.

"What does that mean? The dementors will kill him?" Katie asked.

"Oh no... Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever ... lost. " Gohan said, recalling what Piccolo had told him when Gohan had asked him about dementors. Gohan was slightly confused by Katie's confusion, given that her mother was a pure-blood.

"You think Ravenclaw's gonna expect our combo?" Katie grinned, talking about the upcoming game.

"As much as Vegeta expected you to improve in Energy Use and Manipulations." Gohan answered back. He found Vegeta's frustration entertaining. Both teens laughed.

"Have I ever told you how amazing your hair looks?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"More than once." Katie grinned, before the two kissed each other. Gohan swore that he saw Dean Thomas give him a thumbs up from a book he was reading.

"OI! No snogging in my library!" Madame Price roared, causing both teens both whirl with shock and sprint out of the library as books flew at them. When they were a safe distance from the library, they burst into laughter.

"Mr Son! Ms. Bell!" the two turned to see McGonagall hurry up to them with a large wrapped package in her left hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie said with a tone of egarness.

"Is that Harry's Firebolt, Professor?" Gohan asked nervously as the professor came up to them.

"Why yes, Mr Son, it is. Please give this to Mr Potter when you see him. Tell him that there is nothing wrong with it." McGonagall said as she handed the package to Goha,, who quickly took it with a grin on his face. McGonagall turned to go, and then paused.

"Oh, and Mr. Son, Ms. Bell?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor?" they asked at the same time.

"I want to see the Quidditch Cup in my study this year. Do us all a favor, and kick Slytherin's ass." McGonagall said before walking up the stairs. Both teens stared at each other in disbelief.

"Did she just…" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Forget it. Let's get this to Harry. And, finally get Ron and Hermione to talk to each other again!" Gohan grinned before dashing in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, with Katie right behind him. A minute later, after another annoying moment with Sir Cadogen, they finally raced into the common room to see Harry and Ron playing chess. Hermione was sitting on a chair across from the room with her nose buried in a book.

"What are you guys doing back here so soon?" Harry asked as he looked up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that McGonagall wanted us to give you this!" Gohan grinned as he held out the firebolt, getting a yell of delight from Ron and a grin from Harry as he snatched the Firebolt from Gohan and unwrapped it.

"There was nothing wrong with it, according to Madame Hooch." Katie said with a smile.

"Hah!" Ron grinned at Hermione, who simply scoffed.

"Well, you couldn't take the chance." She said stiffly.

"I'm going to tell Oliver!" Katie grinned before running out of the room.

"So, are we finally good?" Gohan asked as he looked from Harry and Ron to Hermione.

"Well… fine." Ron said finally, making Gohan grin.

"Hey, I've got some cleaning supplies in my room! Let's fix this broom up!" Ron grinned as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Finally! What could possibly go wrong now?" Gohan grinned as he collapsed back on the couch.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron's voice screamed, causing Gohan to shoot out of his seat in shock. Harry and Gohan sprinted up the stairs to see Ron yelling in shock as he pointed at his bed. Gohan could see what Ron was yelling about. There was blood spots on Ron's bed., as well as brown fur.

"Oh no." Gohan groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with shock as she ran through the door. Ron whirled on Hermione with pure anger in his eyes.

"YOUR CAT KILLED SCABBERS!" Ron roared with rage as he pointed at the bed, getting a surprised look from Hermione.

"What? How dare you!" Hermione screamed at Ron.

"I told you to keep that bloody beast away from my rat, you git!" Ron screamed at Hermione, getting a shocked look from Hermione, before she snarled.

"How dare you!" The two began screaming and yelling at each other. Gohan let out a groan as he fell back on his bed and covered his face.

"Me and my big mouth." Gohan groaned.

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	20. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 20**

Crack! Frieza yelled with frustration as he hurled another purple disk at a large tree, slicing it in half and sending it flying to the ground with a loud crash.

"Do calm yourself." Dr Gero said as he sat in front of a small fire. Broly let out a snarl as he looked up at the sky. Bojack simply frowned.

"We've been out here for over six months, looking for this Lord Voldemort, and we still can't find him! We're cold, tired, and hungry!" Bojack snarled.

"And it doesn't help that our brilliant leader simply sits there!" Broly snarled as he glared at Cell, who was sitting crosslegged on a rock with his eyes closed.

"Or vanishes for periods of time without telling anyone." Frieza snarled.

"Enough of this! I say that I'm the leader now!" Broly roared as he whirled towards Cell. The android simply chuckled as he opened his eyes.

"Did your father not teach you patience, Broly?" Cell chuckled as he held his hand out. Almost if by cue, a small snake slid out.

"Ugh!" Frieza frowned with disgust as it wrapped itself around Cell's hand.

"Hmm?" Cell smirked as he held up his hand and then looked in the direction that the snake had come from.

"What now?" Frieza snorted as Cell lowered his hand.

"That way." Cell smirked as he landed on the ground and walked in the direction that the snake had come from. The other V Fighters looked at each other, before following the android.

**Hogwarts…**

"Wooo!" Gohan grinned with joy as he snatched the Quaffle out of the air and zoomed towards the goal. He ducked from a bludger that zoomed over his head, and threw the Quaffle to Katie, who grinned as she zoomed under him, and threw it back to him as he reached the goal, and he grabbed it and threw it in one swift motion, the Quaffle flying clean through. Gohan and Katie grinned as they high fived each other. Then, a red blur shot past Gohan's face. He whooped as he watched Harry zoom like a rocket across the pitch. Then, he whirled and cheered as he held up the fluttering snitch, getting cheers in response from Angelica and the Weasleys. Then, a whistle made them turn to see Oliver land on the ground, a big smile on his face. The team landed around Oliver, who looked like it was Christmas.

"Alright! We're looking great! If we beat Ravenclaw tomorrow, then we have a straight shot at the Quidditch Cup!" Oliver grinned, getting cheers in response.

"Gohan, Katie, Angelica, I love your combos! Same for you, Fred and George!" Oliver smirked.

"And Harry, flawless! The Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, only has a Comet Two Sixty!" Oliver grinned.

"Oh, I know her." Gohan frowned, getting a glare from Katie.

"Gohan! I want you to pull that trick you did before with the Hufflepuff chasers! But this time, do it on Cho Chang!" Oliver said, getting a frown from Gohan.

"And, I hear you're a hit with the girls, mate!" Oliver smirked.

"Meaning?" Katie raised an eyebrow, making Gohan gulp.

"Gohan, try and seduce Chang, or distract her with your looks!" Oliver grinned, getting shocked yells from everyone in response.

"Excuse me?" Katie screeched.

"There's a limit, Oliver!" Angelica roared.

"You're going too far, mate!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

"I'm not that kind of person!" Gohan sputtered.

"I'd forget that idea if I were you, Oliver." Harry glared at the seventh year, making him sputter.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I won't mention it again! Just… lets all do our best!" Oliver grinned, getting small smiles in response.

"That was a unique speech." Gohan chuckled as he walked off the pitch with Harry. He glanced up, and blinked to see Piccolo standing on the edge of the stadium wall. He smirked at Gohan and vanished, leaving the young saiyan confused. The next day, Gohan found himself sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table, dressed in red. Despite his nervousness, he was still eating like a maniac.

"Aw bloody hell, I lost my list of passwords!" Neville cursed as he looked around.

"Where'd you have it last?" Dean asked.

"Geez Gohan, does anything make you stop eating?" Harry sweat-dropped.

"That's a question I've been wondering for years." Harry whirled to see Piccolo standing behind him.

"Hi Iccolo! You came to watch?" Gohan said as he gulped his food. The namekian nodded.

"We don't need you here, namekian!" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo simply chuckled.

"Excuse me, have you seen the moon frogs?" Piccolo turned with confusion to see a young girl standing behind him. She had pale skin and long blonde hair. What Piccolo immediately noticed was that the girl was wearing a hat that looked very much like a raven's head.

"What?" Piccolo asked in confusion.

"Moon frogs! They live on the moon and make small burrows in the ground." The girl answered, getting several nevous laughs in response.

"Who… is that?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Luna Lovegood." Gohan turned to look at Ginny, who had answered him.

"She's in Ravenclaw, my year. She lives near my house." Ginny answered.

"Okay." Gohan frowned.

"_I thought that Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." _Gohan frowned.

"Ummmm… no, I've never seen them." Piccolo answered nervously, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's too bad." Luna sighed dreamily before walking back to her table. Piccolo frowned before quickly leaving the Great Hall. Vegeta burst into laughter.

"This place is better than television!" Vegeta roared with laughter. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"Longbottom! Release the pastry! Same thing, Weasley!" Vegeta roared, getting terrified looks from Ron and Neville as they released the donuts.

"Malfoy, wipe that smirk off your punkass face!" Vegeta roared, getting a terrified look from Malfoy, who had finally gotten rid of his cast.

"Professor!" McGonagall sputtered.

"Give me thirty, you bakas!" Vegeta yelled, causing the terrified children to immediately drop to the ground.

"And that's how you get it done!" Vegeta smirked as he picked up a donut. Then, it exploded in Vegeta's face! Gohan and the rest of the hall went silent with shock as jelly dripped off Vegeta's face.

"Damn it." Gohan groaned softly.

"WEASLEY!" Vegeta roared, causing the Hall to roar with laughter as the twins sprinted out of the hall. About twenty minutes later, Gohan found himself walking across the pitch with the rest of the Quidditch Team. He chuckled as he looked around at the stadium full of students. He let out a little groan as he glanced at the ki restraints on his wrists. Then, he glanced at the approaching Ravenclaw Team. He recognized Cho Chang immediately. She was shorter than Gohan by about a head, and Gohan couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty. Gohan glanced at Harry, and saw a red tinge go over Harry's cheeks. Gohan chuckled.

"_About time that he noticed a girl."_ Gohan grinned.

"Welcome everyone, to this awesome game of Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw! If Gryffindor wins this, it's a straight shot to the Quidditch Cup!" Lee yelled over the speaker, getting cheers and boos in response.

"Let's see if Gryffindor scores another spectaular victory like they did against Hufflepuff! Diggory was no match for Gohan Son!" Lee yelled, getting boos from the Hufflepuffs, and a groan from Gohan as he covered his face in embarrassment. Oliver simply grinned as he pumped his fist.

"Not to mention, Harry Potter's new firebolt! I read that the Irish Quidditch Team just reserved a set for the whole team!" Lee grinned.

"FOCUS ON THE GAME, LEE!" McGonagall yelled.

"The captain will now shake hands!" Lee yelled. Gohan got onto his broom along with the rest of the team and floated into the air as Oliver and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands. Gohan frowned as he glanced behind him.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I thought I sensed… never mind." Gohan muttered as he shook his head and looked back as Madame Hooch came onto the field and stood in front of the box with the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch. Then, the two captains mounted their brooms and floated into the air.

"Madame hooch releases the quaffle… and the game begins!" Gohan shot forward immediately and snagged the Quaffle a second before the Ravenclaw chaser did, zooming between him and Cho.

"And we're off! Gohan Son already has the Quaffle, and he looks like he intends to keep going!" Lee yelled, getting cheers in response. A bludger flew straight at Gohan, which missed him by mere inches, getting gasps and groans from the crowd. Then, Gohan swung his arm forward, and the quaffle sailed cleanly through the goal, getting massive cheers and boos.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee cheered. Gohan pumped his fist as he whirled around to see Harry shoot by him like a rocket, looking for the Snitch. As Gohan zoomed back, he saw Piccolo standing at the top of the stadium, who smiled as he looked at Gohan. Then, he narrowed his eyes as the brown haired Ravenclaw chaser rammed Angelica and snatched the Quaffle out of the air, getting gasps.

"That's a bloody foul! Is everyone trying to copy Slytherin?" Lee yelled, getting boos in response.

"MR LEE!" McGonagall roared. Gohan ignored the argument and shot forward just as the Ravenclaw chaser hurled the Quaffle. He glanced behind him to see one of the beaters smash a Bludger at him. He grinned as he increased his speed. Then, in one swift motion he shot in front of the goal and snatched the Quaffle in mid air, zooming past the shocked Chaser in a lightning fast motion.

"I'd duck if I were you." Gohan said to the chaser before zooming off. The chaser frowned for a second, before whirling with shock and letting out a very girly scream before the bludger slammed into his chest, sending him flying off his broom and crashing into the sand, getting gasps and cheers.

"He did it again! A double header! He got the Quaffle and knocked out Terry Boot! Hey, Gohan just gave him the boot!" Lee joked, getting laughter in response.

"Focus on the game!" McGonagall yelled at Lee.

"Katie! Heads up!" Gohan hurled the Quaffle at Katie, who caught it and zoomed beneath one of the Beaters. She hurled the Quaffle, sending it flying cleanly through the goal, causing more cheers.

"Twenty points for Gryffindor!" Lee cheered, leaving the score 20-0. Gohan and Katie high-fived each other before zooming after the quaffle. A Ravenclaw chaser with long blond hair snagged the Quaffle and shot towards Wood and the goal.

"Take the left!" Gohan signaled at Katie, who nodded as she zoomed forward.

"Take the rear!" Gohan signaled Angelica, who gave a small nod.

"Fred!" Gohan looked up at the older Weasley, who grinned.

"Got it." Fred grinned. Then, the chaser whirled to see Gohan to her right. She whirled to her left to see Katie. She tried to back up, but whirled to see Angelica behind her. She was boxed in.

"I'd look forward if I were you." Gohan smirked. Then, to the chaser's surprise, the three dropped back. Then, she looked forward to see Fred smash a bludger towards her. She screamed as it smashed into her shoulder, sending her tumbling through the air and landing on the sand with a soft thump. She groaned as he clutched her shoulder. Gohan snatched the Quaffle out of the air and hurled it to Katie, who in turn hurled it cleanly through the goal, scoring another ten points.

"Ouch. That looks dislocated. And down goes Ravenclaw's second chaser! Looks like Gryffindor's team is in perfect sync, especially Son and Bell! And if the rumor mill's true, they're a lot more then that!" Lee grinned, getting catcalls and cheers in response

"Focus on the game, Lee, not Mr Son's love life!" McGonagall roared at Lee, getting laughter in response. Gohan ignored the heat in his cheeks and flew next to Harry.

"Anything?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet! And Cho hasn't either!" Harry answered back. Gohan glanced at the young Ravenclaw, who was looking around nervously.

"Cho looks terrified. Probably afraid that I'll put her into the hospital wing." Gohan frowned.

"Don't hurt her!" Harry said quickly.

"Don't worry. Just find that damn snitch!" Gohan cursed as he flew away from Harry., heading straight towards Cho.

"GOHAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!" Wood roared as he blocked a goal attempt from the last chaser and hurled the quaffle at Gohan. Gohan shot past Cho an inch from her, causing her to scream and buck her broom, sending her flying into the air.

"Hah! Just like a muggle rodeo!" Lee laughed as Gohan threw in another easy goal, getting cheers in response. About an hour later, the score was a hundred and eighty to twenty. The Ravenclaws had lost one of their beaters, so all they had left was one chaser, one keeper, one beater, and one seeker, although Cho was extremely shaky at this point. The Gryffindor team was well, except that Angelica had gotten hit in the ribs by a bludger, sending her to the hospital wing, leaving Gohan and Katie as the only chasers. Gohan grunted as he hurled the Quaffle through the goal once more.

"Phew!" Gohan panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"I think Potter's seen the snitch!" Lee yelled, causing Gohan to whirl to see Harry and Cho side by side, reaching out for a golden object. Then, Cho screamed and flew back, and Gohan could see why. Dementors were under Harry, looking up at him with their faces hidden by cloaks. Gohan felt pure rage fill him, even as Lupin's words echoed in his mind. He shot straight towards the dementors, and roared as his hair flashed gold, and the restraints exploded. He faintly saw Harry yell as he pointed his wand in front of him. Then, just as Gohan raised his hands, a blast shot past him and flew right past Harry, flying cleanly into the Dementors. The dementors roared with shock and pain as they were sent flying, surprising Gohan so much that he dropped out of SSJ form. Gohan recognized the attack as the Special Beam Cannon.

"Nice shot, Piccolo!" Gohan grinned. Then, out of the silence, massive cheers caused Gohan to whirl. Then, a huge grin came onto his face. Harry was floating in mid ir, and yelling with delight as he waved the fluttering Snitch in his hand.

"Potter's got the snitch! Potter's got the snitch! The final score is three hundred and thirty to twenty! They're going to the Quidditch cup!" Lee cheered as McGonagall smiled, before stalking off. The Ravenclaws looked shocked, the Gryffindors cheered, the Slytherins booed, and the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"We did it!" Katie screamed with delight as she leaped off her broom and hugged Gohan.

"Hah! Birds got their wings clipped!" Vegeta laughed in Flitwick's face, who scrowled.

"Nice job, mate!" Gohan high fived Harry as he leaped off the broom.

"Well done, both of you." The boys turned to see Lupin behind them.

"Thanks, professor. I'm sorry that I lost my cool. But, we beat the Dementors!" Gohan grinned.

"Oh, those weren't dementors." The two turned to see Piccolo standing behind them.

"I see you were as observant as me." Lupin chuckled.

"Huh?" Gohan frowned.

"Take a look." Piccolo gave a small nod, and the two boys turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint in dark robes, with McGonagall screaming at them.

"A disgrace! A horrible attempt to confuse the Gryffindor seeker! Fifty points from Slytherin! Each! And wait till Professor Dumbledore has a word… here he comes now!" McGonagall roared.

"What about him? He almost bloody killed us!" Malfoy roared as he pointed at Gohan.

"Wha? No I didn't! Piccolo did!" Gohan gestured at the Namekian, who frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"It was a Special Beam Cannon! Your technique! I didn't fire it!" Gohan frowned.

"Niether did I…" Piccolo frowned.

"Wait. If you didn't fire it… and I didn't fire it… who did?" Gohan frowned.

"You don't think it was…" Harry suggested

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy roared as he patted smoke off his robes.

"Malfoy, your father is a stupid git! And don't get me started on your mother!" Gohan roared, getting a shocked look on Malfoy's face. Piccolo paused, and then stood next to McGonagall.

"If I hear that you're doing this again, I will pay you a visit." Piccolo said dangerously before walking off the pitch with Gohan and the others.

"I guess I have to get these fixed." Gohan sighed as he looked at the smoking ki restraints.

**Later…**

"Three cheers to Gohan! The best damn chaser we've ever had!" Fred and George grinned as they raised their flasks.

"Here here!" rang throughout the Gryffindor Common Room, where the afterparty was being held. Gohan chuckled as he drained his flask.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take all the credit for our win. I thank Angelica, and Katie, my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend." Gohan grinned as he lifted his flask, getting cat-calls and awws in response. Angelica had gotten out of the hospital shortly after, and was ecstatic to hear of the victory.

"Say what?" Oliver sputtered.

"Hey, and another cheer for Gohan, for telling Malfoy off!" Harry grinned, getting cheers in respone.

"Actually, we should be thanking Malfoy. After all, he just handed us the House Cup!" Gohan grinned, getting more cheers in response. Then, without any warning, he waltzed over to Katie, and kissed her passionately on the lips, getting massive cheers in response.

**Later…**

Harry groaned as he rolled in his bed, feeling an odd feeling. Then, he found himself in a forest, in a dark place.

"He's not here!" a nasal voice yelled.

"Calm yourself, he's here." A deeper voice said.

"I know you're out here somewhere, Riddle! Come out!" the same voice yelled as several figures strode by. Confusion filled Harry. Who was this, and how did he know him? Then, a familiar face appeared in the opening. It looked like an insect, with glittering purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry hissed as he moved forward.

"My name is Cell. And I believe that we can help each other." Cell smiled.

"How?" Harry hissed.

"We have a common foe. Tell me, does the name Harry Potter mean anything to you?" Cell smiled as his purple eyes glittered.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHH!" Harry snapped up out of his bed with sweat rolling down his head. He whirled to see Ron screaming in his bed. Seamus and Dean were also up, looking surprised and confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry gasped.

"Sirius Black! He was here, slashing my curtains with a knife!" Ron yelled as he pointed at his curtains, which were indeed ripped. Dean and Seamus yelled with shock, and Harry felt fear and anger ripple through him. Black had been here?

"Gohan, what do you…" harry asked as he turned, and then felt shock hit him. Gohan's bed… was empty!

"Gohan!" Harry yelled with shock, causing the other boys to whirl with shock.

"Where'd he go?" Seamus yelled.

"Black must have killed him!" Dean yelled.

"No, he must have gone after Black!" Harry yelled. The boys were obviously terrified, and they rushed Ron down the stairs into the common room, where people were already walking into with confusion on their faces, many dressed in nightclothes.

"Well well! Are we to continue celebrating? Bring out the firewhiskey!" Fred grinned.

"Here here!" George grinned.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked as she pushed through the crowd, dressed in a nightgown.

"Sirius Black! He was here, in my room!" Ron yelled with a white face, causing the room to go very quiet, many of them looking terrified.

"Sirius Black? Here? Mr. Weasley, surely he could not get past the portrait!" McGonagall said.

"He was! And Gohan went after him! He's not in bed! He's gone!" Harry yelled, getting gasps. Katie looked terrified. McGonagall had a stone face.

"We'll settle this." Then, McGonagall turned to where Sir Cagogen was, in a portrait hitting on a witch.

"Sir Cadogen! Did you let a man in here?" McGonagall asked, causing the portrait to look towards her.

"Of course, madam, he had the password! Red them from a list!" the portrait answered, getting a shocked look from McGonagall and terrified gasps from many students.

"What blithersome fool would leave a list of passwords lying around?" McGonagall asked, before a look of realization went over her face, and many students looked at one person, who looked nervous and terrified.

"Really, Neville?" Dean groaned out loud.

"Must it always be you, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall sighed.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Ginny asked. Then, at that minute, the portrait hole opened, causing everyone to immediately grab their wands and whirl… to see a very surprised and confused Gohan. The young saiyan was dressed in pajamas, and had what looked to be a bone in his hand.

"Gohan!" Katie sobbed with relief as she hugged her very confused boyfriend.

"Ummmm… what the hell is going on?" Gohan asked with pure confusion. McGonagall whirled on him with pure fire in her eyes.

"Where have you been, Mr Son?" McGonagall asked.

"I… I used the bathroom! And… got a midnight snack." Gohan said nervously as he hid the bone he was holding behind his back. A sigh of relief went through the room.

"… Ten points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall sputtered as she rushed past him.

"What the hell just happened?" Gohan sputtered in confusion.

**Well, interesting. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Tea With Hagrid

**Hey, it's me! Here's another electrifying chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 21**

"Sirius Black was here? In our room?" Gohan asked with surprise the next day while they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. All everyone was talking about was how Black had infiltrated the castle once again. Despite the castle receiving another thorough search, Black had escaped yet once again. The Fat Lady had returned to her portrait, although she insisted that she wouldn't do it without protection, so Dumbledore hired several security trolls to guard her portrait. Not to mention, Vegeta was extremely pissed off about Black evading him once again. Although, Neville was far worse off. He was banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, and no one was allowed to tell him the new password.

"Yeah! Why did you pick that time to go to the bathroom?" Harry snarled.

"How was I supposed to know?" Gohan sputtered.

"I can't believe I missed him! I could have had him!" Videl frowned as she brushed her pigtails away from her face.

"Didn't I already tell you not to do that?" Gohan glanced at Videl, who simply snarled at him with a look that faintly reminded Gohan of his own mother. Then, Gohan glanced up to see an owl fly in with a red letter attached to its foot.

"Howler!" Gohan yelled, causing everyone to stare at the bird in surprise as it coasted over the Gryffindor Table, before dropping the letter in front of a terrified Neville.

"Run, Neville, run!" Gohan yelled. A terrified Neville nodded as he grabbed the smoking letter and sprinted out the hall. A second later, Augusta Longbottom's roared into the Great Hall, screaming that Neville had disgraced the family name and much stuff like that, reminding Gohan of last year's incident. How his mother had figured out how to make a Howler was beyond him. Gohan chuckled as he opened a letter.

"Huh. Hagrid wants to have tea." Gohan frowned.

"All of us?" Harry frowned.

"No… just me." Gohan frowned in confusion. Later, Gohan walked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked. Hagrid opened it and looked surprised.

"Gohan! I told yeh to meet me in the enterence hall!" Hagrid said with surprise.

"Ah, I got impatient. Can I come in?" Gohan smirked.

"Of cerse." Hagrid smiled as he backed up, letting Gohan in. Gohan smiled as he patted Fang on the head before sitting at the large table. Gohan gave a glance at the rock cakes as Hagrid placed a cup of tea on the table.

"That wes a gret job at the Quidditch match, Gohan!" Hagrid smiled.

"Thanks. And that wasn't even a thousandth of my power. I'm still waiting for my replacement ki bonds, though." Gohan frowned as he gulped down the tea, and winched at the burning feeling in his throat.

"Are yeh okay?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You don't look so good." Gohan frowned. Indeed, Hagrid seemed gloomy.

"Ah, it's jest that Buckbeak's trial is next week, and thing don't look geed fer him, especially with Malfoy at the head." Hagrid sighed.

"I'll help you prepare!" Gohan said. Hagrid smiled.

"No need fer that. Hermione's been helping me with me defense." Hagrid said, surprising Gohan.

"She did?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Yeh. She's also the reason I needed to talk to yeh today. If Harry and Ron will listen to anyone, it will be you!" Hagrid said, making Gohan sputter.

"Me? You've known them longer than I have!" Gohan said.

"That's not the point. This theng Ron and Harry have with Hermione needs teh step! It's destroying her! She cries all deh time!" Hagrid said, making Gohan blink. He hadn't known that.

"Katie said to wait it out and let the whole thing blow over." Gohan frowned. Hagrid sighed.

"I'd expect that from her. By the way, I'm happy for yeh. She's a nice girl." Hagrid said.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled.

"I'm surprised that yeh adjusted so easily that yeh already have a girlfriend!" Hagrid smiled.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled.

"Enough of that. The point is, if anyone can cause this argument to end, it's yeh!" Hagrid said to Gohan, who sighed.

"I'll try, Hagrid, but ever since Hermione's cat ate Ron's rat, it's like the United States Civil War in that common room!" Gohan groaned as he slapped his face.

"She was jest trying to pretect Harry from Sirius Black." Hagrid added.

"I know…" Gohan sighed.

"Oh, and I thought I saw a purple dragon in the ferest. Yeh know anything about that?" Hagrid said, getting a shocked look on Gohan's face.

"_Icarus? Here?"_ Gohan thought with surprise.

"That all?" Gohan asked.

"No. Another thing is that Lucius Malfoy is on the warpath… fer you." Hagrid said as he pointed at Gohan.

"Me?" Gohan frowned.

"Malfoy's sen said that you attacked him in a wild rage dering the match and almost killed him and his frends." Hagrid said.

"I didn't attack him! I didn't fire that blast! And even if I had, the prat was disguised as a dementor! He was asking for it!" Gohan snarled.

"Careful, Gohan. Messing with Malfoy is dangerous. Ron lerned that the hard way." Hagrid sighed.

"Also, the Quidditch Cup is going to be between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Couincidence?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"You think that Malfoy will try to get me kicked off the team so Slytherin can win?" Gohan frowned. Hagrid nodded.

"He can't do that, can he? I mean, he got kicked out of the Board of Govenors after giving Ginny that diary." Gohan frowned.

"Cept you cant prove it. And Malfoy still holds a lot of influence in the Ministry. Best be careful, Gohan." Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid. Gotta run, I said that I'd meet Katie in… ten minutes!" Gohan sputtered as he stared at his watch. Hagrid chuckled as Gohan sprinted out the door. An hour later, he walked through the Gryffindor portrait with a goofy smile on his face to see Ron and Harry arguing with Hermione.

"ENOUGH! Now what?" Gohan roared, causing the three to jump and shock and whirl to see him, extremely angry.

"G-Gohan! Are you okay?" Hermione stammered.

"Did Katie dump you?" Ron asked, making Gohan blink.

"What? No!" Gohan sputtered.

"Then, why are you so angry?" Harry asked.

"This! This stops now!" Then, Gohan shoved Harry and Ron onto the couch, and Hermione onto the chair.

"You will make up now!" Gohan snarled as his hair flashed gold, getting terrified squeaks from Ron and Harry.

"Harry, you may be good, but don't forget who taught you your moves!" Gohan snarled as he crossed his arms. Harry gulped and sat silently.

"Ron, you lost your rat. Big deal! I'll freaking pay for an owl!" Gohan snarled.

"But!" Ron froze when Gohan pointed his wand at him.

"You want to vomit slugs again?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, making all three gasp.

"Hermione! Control your cat!" Gohan frowned, making Hermione gasp.

"Don't give me that. And I know that you had good intentions with telling McGonagall about the broom. I understand that." Gohan paused as he took a deep breath.

"Now, what the hell is going on now?" Gohan snarled.

"She threatened to tell McGonagall about the Maurader's Map!" Harry finally said. He blinked, remembering the map that Harry had shown him a few weeks ago.

"Why?" Gohan frowned.

"Because he wants to sneak into Hogsmeade this Saturday! Again! After Sirius Black broke in here! Don't you think that's a little irresponsible?" Hermione said.

"Well… kinda." Gohan admitted.

"You agree with her?" Harry sputtered.

"Look, Harry, do what you want. Just be careful. And I'm not helping you. If I hear you argue again, I'm dropping you all off the astronomy tower with stones attached to your feet." Then, Gohan turned and stalked up the stairs, leaving a shocked Golden Trio.

"_Should I tell him about my dream about Cell?"_ Harry thought. He decided not to. After all, it had been a dream. Hadn't it?

**Wow. Intense. A special guest next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! **


	22. A Visit From an Old Friend

**Hey, it's me! Here's another packed chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 22**

"Wow Gohan, I'm impressed. I guess I can't always be right." Katie smirked as Gohan gulped down a butterbeer. He had told her about ending the argument last week, leaving out the part where they were arguing about Harry sneaking into Hogsmeade. Then, Katie frowned as Gohan looked at the door.

"Are you even listening to me?" Katie asked., getting Gohan's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I just have this weird feeling." Gohan muttered as he shook his head. All of a sudden, Hermione's idea seemed much better.

"So, you wanna go see the Shrieking Shack?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Gohan answered as he stood up and followed Katie out the door, holding hands. He gave a small wave to Fred and George, who were coming out of Zonkos with loads of bags in their hands. They whistled at Gohan as he passed them.

"Ten galleons what all that stuff will be used for." Gohan grinned at Kaite, who groaned.

"Filch is mad enough already. If they get detention, Oliver will kill them." Katie groaned.

"So, the Shrieking Shack really haunted? I've never seen any ghosts around." Gohan frowned as they walked down the lonely path. Katie frowned as she pulled several leaves out of her hair.

"You're not mad that I replaced Alicia, are you?" Gohan asked nervously.

"No, not at all. It's dreadful that she got Dragon Pox. She's doing a lot better though." Katie smiled.

"Besides, it's only fatal if you're old. Mostly." Gohan said nervously, causing Katie to glare at him. Then, Gohan groaned as the Shrieking Shack came into view.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"What?" Katie frowned.

"That." Gohan pointed at the gate that led to the shack, were Ron and Hermione, surrounded by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Not so great without Potter, are you, mudblood!?" Malfoy laughed as Crabbe shoved Ron.

"HEY!" Gohan yelled as he stalked forward with his hand on his wand. Hagrid's words rang in his head, but he pushed them out as he and Katie stalked forward as Malfoy turned towards them.

"Well, look who it is! The mudblood and the blood traitor! What does your mum think of you screwing a monkey, Bell?" Malfoy laughed. Gohan snarled as he grabbed Malfoy.

"You have a problem with my girlfriend, say it to my face!" Gohan snarled.

"Gohan, I can defend myself. Just let me hex him!" Katie smirked. Goyle snarled. Then, to everyone's surprise, he yelled in shock as he fell onto his face, and then his underwear was yanked out of his pants and pulled over his head. Then, while everyone was still shocked, Malfoy screamed as his feet were pulled out from him and was dragged towards the Shrieking Shack.

"_Harry, you sly dog!"_ Gohan thought as he roared with laughter. Crabbe screamed in terror as he backed up.

"Monkey! Release me!" Malfoy roared.

"I! ha! Ain't! Doing! It!" Gohan shook as he roared with more laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Very entertaining!" A familiar voice laughed from behind him, causing Gohan to freeze as his blood went cold. He knew that voice. It had haunted his nightmares for years.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Katie asked with confusion, looking slightly scared at the look of terror on his face.

"YOU!" Gohan whirled with rage on his face, getting the attention of everyone. Katie looked at where Gohan was staring and screamed. If you looked, you immediately understood why. For, on the path, was no other than the terror android known as Cell. But, he looked very different than before. He was wearing black wizards traveling robes that covered his figure, and his skin seemed darker, and his eyes had a reddish ting to hi. Ron sputtered as he went white, and Hermione squeaked. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sputtered in surprise.

"Gohan! It's been too long!" Cell laughed as he strode forward. Cell frowned as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Malfoy, you're making a fool of yourself. Your father would be disgusted with you. Not that he already is." Cell frowned, getting silence as a response. Then, two red beams shot out of Cell's eyes and smashed to the ground in front of Malfoy, causing him to squeak.

"Leave." Cell said emotionlessly as he crossed his arms. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy immediately leaped up and ran past the android, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Those are Slytherins? Lousy cowards." Cell frowned as he turned back to the terrified Gryffindors.

"Ah. Ms. Bell, isn't it?" Cell smirked at Katie, who nodded.

"A pleasure. I'm a fan of your Quidditch skills. Same for you, boy. Nice to see that you've been getting stronger since our last scrap." Cell chuckled as he bowed slightly.

"What? Is it not polite to bow? Do you know nothing of manners?" Cell asked.

"This isn't Japan." Gohan spat.

"They made you. You think that you'd respect their traditions." Cell answered back.

"Forget it, Cell. Stop breaking the 4th wall." Gohan snarled. Cell simply chuckled.

"Let's not forget that the last time we met, you tried to kill me, Harry, and my grandfather, let a diary suck out Ginny's soul, and you helped Riddle attack students!" Gohan snarled.

"I'm hurt. No hello?" Cell chuckled as he strode forward. Ron trembled.

"I think our hidden guest should join the party." Then, in one lightning motion, Cell vanished. Gohan whirled to see Cell smile from his left. Then, in one motion, he yanked out his arm, closed his fist, and pulled it back to reveal a very surprised Harry.

"Harry?" Katie said in surprise.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed.

"Pathetic." Cell chuckled as he tossed the cloak at Harry.

"What now? You gonna kill us?" Harry smirked.

"No, nothing like that. I simply came to say hello… and make an offer." Cell frowned as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"What kind of offer?" Gohan asked, feeling curious despite the feeling of intense hatred.

"You see, I've come to see that, as enemies, we're equal. No one can compare to us. Your own father knew this." Cell frowned as he paced back and forth. Gohan snarled as his fists clenched and blood dripped out of his palms.

"Get to the point." Gohan snarled.

"Don't you get it? Imagine what we can do if we work together!" Cell grinned, getting gasps from Hermione and Katie.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gohan asked.

"You fool, don't you get it? Dumbledore, Fudge, they're scared of you! Of what you're truly capable of!" Cell grinned, seemingly not noticing as Gohan inched his hand towards his wand.

"I've learned much in the last two years. I've explored what I am truly capable of. I've leaned many more things." Cell chuckled. Gohan's hand froze.

"Like Sirius Black?" Gohan asked. Harry frowned. What was he getting at?

"The escaped convict?" Cell asked curiously.

"I see you read the Daily Prophet. I take it the two of you are friends? After all, you both hate Harry." Gohan smirked. Hermione and Ron gaped, while Katie looked confused.

"Oh really?" Cell asked amusingly.

"I think you told him how to break into Hogwarts. After all, who better to teach him? Only thing is… what's in it for you?" Gohan asked. Then, he frowned as Cell burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gohan frowned.

"Brilliant, boy, brilliant! I see you've already picked up detective skills from Potter and his friends! I do applaud you! However, your little theory has one little flaw… I've never met Black in my life." Cell smirked.

"LIAR!" Harry roared.

"No, he isn't. I can see it." Gohan sighed in defeat.

"I see that I am vindicated of that little charge." Cell chuckled.

"What's with the clothes?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Like? Got made custom. Figured that I need a new look." Cell chuckled as he turned.

"I can see a big future ahead. Potter, my offer is for you as well. Imagine it! Cell, Gohan Son, and Harry Potter! The Invincible Trio! We will be… invincible!" Cell laughed. In that split second, Gohan's hand wrapped around his wand.

"Stupify!" Gohan roared. In that motion, Cell whirled as he pulled out a wand of his own.

"Protego!" Cell grinned as the spell bounced off a blue shield that formed around him. It flew right back at Gohan, smashing him in the chest and sending him sliding to Katie, Ron, and Hermione. Harry gaped.

"Surprised? Of course I wouldn't let myself be unclassed." Cell smirked.

"But how?" Gohan groaned as he sat up.

"A story for another time. As I was saying, imagine what we could do together! We can find Voldemort and destroy him!" What do you say, Potter? Think of your mother and father!" Cell grinned. Katie and Ron gasped at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"_Why would he ask that if he already found Voldemort?"_ Harry thought.

"I may have not known my parents, but at least I know that they'd never want me to work with a monster like you!" Harry snarled. Cell sighed.

"Oh well, I was hoping that you'd have a change of heart. After all, Vegeta's done much worse than I ever did. And… if you're not my friend…" Cell turned as his eyes glowed red.

"You're my enemy." Cell smirked as sparks lit up the tip of his wand. Ron trembled.

"I believe you know this next one, Potter. AVADA!" Cell grinned as he raised his wand and began to say the curse. Then, a curse exploded at Cell's feet, and he whirled to see McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore rushing towards him, their wands held high.

"Harry, quick! Before they see you!" Gohan hissed. Harry nodded as he threw the cloak over himself.

"Katie, they can't know that he was here!" Gohan hissed. Katie frowned, before nodding.

"Ah, Dumbledore! We meet at last!" Cell chuckled as he blocked the curses heading straight towards them. He chuckled as he lowered his wand and whipped his hands to his eyes.

"Just you wait, boy! Soon, your friends will turn against you! Just you wait! SOLAR FLARE!" Cell roared as the light filled the area, blinding everyone. Gohan cursed as the light faded, revealing that the android had vanished.

"Android bastard!" Gohan snarled as the three professors rushed up to them.

"Well! I see that you all are unharmed! Thank goodness!" McGonagall sighed as she looked around.

"Yes, indeed. He could have easily killed you all with a flick of his finger. It's quite impressive on how you all survived." Snape chuckled.

"Not the time, Severus! Are you all all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor. I got stunned, that's all." Gohan sighed as he dusted himself off.

"How'd you know that Cell was here, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Mr Malfoy ran into Hogsmeade yelling about Cell being at the Shrieking Shack. Now… where is Mr. Potter?" Snape asked calmly.

"He's at Hogwarts, Professor. Good thing too. Maybe Cell wanted him." Gohan suggested. Snape gave him a look that said that he knew that Gohan was lying.

"My mistake, Mr Son. It seems my protections only extend to Hogwarts, not Hogsmeade." Dumbledore sighed.

"_Or, he found a way through them."_ Gohan thought, but didn't say a word.

"What did he say?" McGonagall asked.

"He just wanted to scare us." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"But Gohan, he offered you a job." Katie said, causing Gohan to whirl towards her.

"Did he now?" Snape asked with a sneer on his face.

"No, professor. Cell simply thinks that I'm more useful as a friend than as a foe. Turned him down in an instant. Still…" Gohan frowned.

"Still what?" Snape asked.

"He was wearing a traveling cloak, and he had a wand. And he looked… different." Gohan frowned.

"Different how?" Dumbledore asked.

"His skin was darker… and I thought I saw his eyes glow red." Gohan answered. Dumbledore frowned

"I see… Still, I should think that you should all be checked out by Madame Pompry." McGonagall sighed. The children nodded, before walking with the professors. Later, they walked through the portrait, and were immediately mobbed.

"We heard!" Lavander said with wide eyes.

"Cell was here! He tried to kill you!" Dean said. Ron grinned.

"Especially after Malfoy ran into the Three Broomsticks screaming like a little girl." George grinned.

"Well, tried is the word, aint it? He knew better than to mess with me!" Ron grinned.

"What are you talking about? You cried like a baby." Gohan frowned, getting howls from Fred and George.

"What was he like?" Angelica asked Katie.

"He acted… charming. Sophisticated. He even bowed, and lectured Gohan on manners." Katie answered.

"Oh please! He's a narcissistic sociopath! Trust me, I've seen his real personality! He's arrogant, and just wants you to see what he wants you to see!" Gohan muttered.

"Gohan said he looked different." Katie added, causing everyone to look at Gohan.

"It looked like he's changed a little. Darker skin, red eyes. It's like he's being corrupted… or absorbing something dark." Gohan answered, causing Padma and Lavander to shiver.

"I care more about where he got that wand from." Gohan frowned to himself, before remembering something.

"Anyone seen Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Upstairs." Seamus answered. Gohan walked up the stairs and into the dorm to see Harry going throught his trunk.

"You are damn lucky, you know that?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, causing Harry to look towards him.

"Am I?" Harry smirked, causing Gohan to gape, before a snarl went over his face.

"You're lucky Cell didn't kill you!" Gohan snarled.

"I thought we agreed that that wasn't his intent." Harry said.

"Snape knew that you were there! You didn't see the look on his face!" Gohan snarled. Harry sighed.

"I do owe you one. But, have you seen the Maurader's Map?" Harry asked, making Gohan frown.

"Where'd you see it last?" Gohan frowned.

"At the Shrieking Shack. I think I dropped it." Harry answered, causing Gohan to groan.

"Did you at least reverse the spell?" Gohan asked. Harry laughed nervously

"I pray to Dende that it's still there!" Gohan groaned.

**Hogsmeade…**

Madame Rosemerta frowned as she filled another glass of butterbeer and headed toward the table in the far corner. There was something about that man that creeped her out. She couldn't see much of him under that cloak of his. But, whoever it was, he was far too tall to be Sirius Black.

"Your butterbeer, sir. That'll be three sickles." She said as she put it on the table, causing the figure to glance towards her. She shivered at the purple eyes.

"Thank you very much, madam. Here you go." The man said as he slid the money towards her.

"Might I ask your name, sir?" she asked.

"Williams. Robin Williams. I'm merely passing through. Why, want to get to know me better?" he smirked.

"No, just curious." She smirked. When she left, Cell frowned as he looked at the parchment in his cloak that Potter had dropped. Curiosity took over, and he opened the parchment on the table. Surprise hit him as he saw the map of Hogwarts, and everyone moving on it.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Cell smirked.

**Next chapter, the suspenseful final! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. The Epic Final, Gryffindor vs Slytherin!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the Quidditch Final and another intense chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 23**

Word about Cell's little visit spread like wildfire in the following days. After all, Cell was as famous an outlaw as Sirius Black. The rumors grew larger and large, to the point where Cell had breathed fire and tried to send them to the pits of hell. Not to mention, that Harry still couldn't find the Maurader's Map, which was worrying Gohan. In the wrong hands, that map was deadly. But, these thoughts were slipping from his mind as he sat in the Divination classroom, the mist and incense gasses going to his head. Hermione was sitting next to him, looking very annoyed.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Hermione asked.

"I'm… fine… Just tired." Gohan sighed. It didn't help with the numerous body splittings that he was doing almost every day.

"Gaze upon the crystal ball, my students! Let yourself fall under it's spell!" Professor Trelawney said as she held up her arms.

"I'm falling under a spell, but it's not the crystal ball, or a cute girl." Gohan groaned, causing Hermione to frown at him.

"Are you talking about Katie?" Hermione frowned.

"Uhhh…." Gohan frowned as his eyes glazed. Hermione slapped him, causing him out snap out of his daze and yelp, causing Lavander and Parvati to look towards him.

"Ah! It seems Mr Son has plunged into the beyond!" Trelawney said as she came to their table.

"No, just my face." Gohan muttered as he rubbed his sore spot. Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, it is so tragic. I knew from the moment that you stepped into my classroom, that you did not possess the gift, Miss Granger." Trelawney sighed as she felt Hermione's palm.

"Uh oh." Gohan thought at the look on Hermione's face. He had seen that face before. When his mom got pissed. Hermione snarled as he stood up abruptly and knocked the crystal ball over. Gohan barely caught it before it hit the ground. Everyone watched as Hermione stomped out of the room. Gohan sighed as he placed the crystal ball back on the table.

"Alas, we cannot all be brilliant seers." Trelawney sighed. Gohan groaned as he started to feel sleepy once more as he gazed at the crystal ball. All he could see was his own reflection and swirling white mist. Then, he could have sworn that he saw figures in the mist. Then, he heard screams. Not just any screams, screams of terror. Then, Gohan saw flashes of green light, explosions, and fire. He saw a flying black flag, and rows of men in black robes with silver masks. Then, it was followed by laughter, and a glowing pair of red eyes.

"I told you so, boy." Cell's words echoed. Gohan could see a figure, dressed in black armor. The most noticing part was the mask, which had a T shape. Then, the visor glowed red. Gohan watched as the visor moved up, revealing…

"Gohan? You okay?" Gohan blinked his eyes and looked up to see Seamus and Dean looking at him curiously. Gohan gulped nervously at the images that he had seen. He hadn't been able to see the face of that figure in the armor. Who was it?

"Wha? Where's the beach? The firewhiskey? The bikinis?" Gohan asked, getting laughter from the two boys.

"Ah, lucky! You dozed off, mate! Come on, class is over. Fantasize about girls later, mate!" Seamus laughed as Gohan groaned, got up, and followed them out of the room.

"Great, and Snape is next." Gohan muttered.

"So, what makes Bell so special? Huh?" Dean grinned.

"Hey, Katie's a lovely girl. Smart, pretty, funny. What, you guys don't like girls?" Gohan smirked at Dean as they passed a group of 4th year Ravenclaw girls, causing them to giggle. Seamus groaned while Dean slapped his face, hiding the blush.

"Shut up." Dean groaned, while Seamus laughed. IT seemed like the time flew once again, and before Gohan knew it, it was May, and the day before the Quidditch Final. Gohan groaned as he hurled the Quaffle through the goalpost once again, and groaned as he stretched his arm. They had been practicing for five straight hours now, and the toll was evident. Katie and Angelica's hair was completely frazzled, Fred and George both looked pooped, and everyone was covered in a thick layer of sweat. Gohan groaned in relief when he heard Oliver's whistle. He wasn't the only one relieved to hear the whistle.

"Oliver, if you push us like this now, how the bloody hell are we supposed to move tomorrow?" Gohan groaned as he fell onto his back the second that he touched ground. The rest of the team quickly chimed in with agreement. Oliver simply sighed.

"Look, Slytherin will come at us with everything they've got. We've got to be ready! They'll use every dirty trick they've got against us!" Wood snarled. Then, he glared at Gohan.

"The Slytherins will try to put you down from the start, Gohan. They've already tired to take you out, same with the rest of us." Oliver frowned as he looked around. Gohan knew exactly to what Oliver was referencing. He couldn't go for five minutes without avoiding some curse or jinx. Katie had had to go to the hospital wing last week for getting hit by a Jelly Leg Curse. What pissed Gohan off even more was that Snape had ignored the thirty witnesses who swore that Marcus Flint had hexed her, insisting that it was an accident. Oh, Gohan had gotten back at him for that. And he had been very secretive. So, Marcus had been hit by a curse that had made him turn pink, and no one had seen who had done it. Snape wasn't the only professor looking forward to the match. McGonagall hadn't given them any homework at all, and had even winked at him as he left the classroom.

"Don't worry, I plan to survive. Especially since my birthday is the day after." Gohan smirked, getting surprised looks.

"You didn't say that!" Harry said.

"Oh, I didn't get you a present!" Katie said nervously.

"We gotta prepare a big party!" Fred and George said in unison.

"We can talk about birthday parties after we win!" Oliver snarled.

"Guys, hang on! I had a feeling we'd push ourselves to the limit, so I asked a friend of mine to drop these off." Gohan smirked as he pulled out a brown bag from his gi. He pulled out a green bean from it and gulped it down, grinning a second later.

"Woo! That's the stuff!" Gohan grinned as he flexed his arms.

"Sensu beans!" Harry said with realization.

"Here! I brought enough for everyone! Remember, just take one! Trust me, they're not drugs or anything else illegal. They're simply for replenishing your physical health. We need to be at our best tomorrow!" Gohan said. The rest of the team looked at each other before each of them reached into the bag, grabbed a bean, and popped it into their mouths.

"Whoa!" Angelica yelped at the rush of energy that shot through her body.

"Bloody hell! Tastes like fish sticks!" Fred and George said at the same time as the looked at each other.

"So that's what it's like to eat one!" Harry said with amazement.

"Gohan, this is amazing! Where'd you get this stuff?" Katie said with amazement. Oliver frowned at the bean in his hand, before groaning and gulping it down. He blinked in surprise as he felt the rush of energy.

"One of my father's old teachers, Korin, grows them in his tower. They can heal any physical injury, from a cut to getting a hole blown through your gut." Gohan pointed at his chest.

"Amazing. I'm surprised that the ministry doesn't have a record of this." Katie frowned. Gohan simply chuckled as he headed to the showers. The minute that he walked into his dorm, he was out cold the second that his head hit the pillow. It seemed like it was a second later that he was being shaken awake by Harry, who was already dressed in his red Quidditch Robes.

"Get the bloody hell up!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison, startling Gohan, sending him flying up into the ceiling.

"Wha!" Gohan sputtered as he fell back to the ground and looked around frantically.

"Get up! Breakfast has already started!" Harry yelled. Gohan yelled, pulled his robes on, and flew out the door so fast that he left a cloud of himself in the room. Five minutes later, Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall to see Gohan shoving food into his face.

"You did make sure that that stuff wasn't poisoned, did you?" Harry joked, causing Gohan to choke and sputter.

"Harry, really?" Katie snarled as she slapped Gohan's back, causing him to sigh in relief as he gulped down.

"Hi, Gohan." Gohan turned in confusion to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him, looking at him curiously. Gohan immediately noticed that Luna was wearing a hat that looked like a lion's head.

"Ummmm… hi Luna. Nice hat." Gohan said nervously.

"Thanks! I wanted to have it chewing a serpent, but there wasn't enough time." Luna sighed.

"Look… Ravenclaw's not mad for losing to us, are they?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Oh, no. We want Gryffindor to beat Slytherin, same with Hufflepuff! We all want a Gryffindor win!" Luna smiled, getting a grin from Gohan. Then, he grinned as he stood up.

"To victory! Death to Slytherin!" Gohan roared as he raised his goblet, getting cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, while the Slytherins booed. Snape glared at Gohan, while McGonagall and most of the other professors smiled. Ten minutes, the team was in the room beneath the stands, and Oliver was giving his usual pregame talk. Gohan groaned as his arms twitched from the ki bands on his wrists.

"Okay! The weather is flawless, sunny with clear skies. And, it looks like it'll be like that for awhile. Harry, remember, make sure you get that Snitch before Malfoy does. And Gohan, do what you always do, and send those points skyrocketing! Also, Harry, make sure that there's a decent lead in points before you get the Snitch." Oliver smirked.

"WE KNOW!" Gohan and Harry roared at the same time, startling the captain.

"Geez, okay, okay!" Oliver said nervously as Lee's voice yelled in the commentor's box.

"Now, the teams are coming onto the field!" Lee yelled as the team exited, same with the Slytherins, getting both cheers and boos in response. Gohan eyed Malfoy, who sneered at him. The beaters made slicing motions across their necks at Gohan.

"Fuck off, gits." Gohan mouthed, getting gaps from the Slytherins as a result. Gohan glanced at Katie, and then Angelica, who both gave him small nods. Oliver and Flint glared at each other as the rest of their teams mounted their brooms. They warily shook hands as Madame Hooch came onto the field. Then, they mounted their brooms floated into the air. You could feel the anticipation cracking in the air like lightning.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you! I don't want any dirty tricks!" Madame Hooch yelled as she stood in front of the box with the bludgers, quaffles, and snitch.

"Tell that to them!" Gohan said softly as he looked at Malfoy, who sneered back at Gohan. Then, Madame hooch blew her whistle as the game items were thrown into the air. Gohan shot forward, snagged the Quaffle, and shot by Malfoy. Both bludgers whizzed right by Gohan's nose, missing him by a millimeter. Gohan gulped.

"_They're not playing!"_ Gohan gulped as he zoomed forward and hurled the quaffle at the keeper, who snarled as she held her arms out, ready for the Quaffle. Then, to the Keeper's shock, Gohan zoomed forward, snatched the Quaffle an inch away from the Keeper, and hurled it through the goalpost to the left, getting massive cheers in response. She gaped as Gohan zoomed by her. He grinned as he high-fived Katie. Then, he yelled as Warrington smashed into his side, grinning at him, getting furious roars in response.

"Foul!" Harry roared with rage, getting more roars in response. Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Hah! Busted! Penalty shot for the Gryffindor Team!" Lee laughed. Gohan smirked as he threw the Quaffle through the post, making it twenty to zero for Gryffindor. Malfoy snarled as Gohan zoomed past him.

"Nothing your father can do for you now, bitch." Gohan hissed, causing Malfoy's grip to tighten on his broom. Vegeta smirked. Angelica got rammed by Flint, earning another penalty shot, raising the score to thirty-zero to Gryffindor. Gohan smirked as he flew past Katie, who smirked back. Then, Gohan snatched the Quaffle right out of one of the Slytherin chaser's hands and hurled it through the goalpost once again, getting cheers in response. Many of the Slytherins had red faces at the humiliation that they were being dealt with. The Sytherin Beaters were smacking the bludgers at Gohan, instead of Harry. The bludgers were missing Gohan by mere inches, keeping him from snagging the Quaffle. After half an hour, the score was seventy to fourty, in Gryffindor's favor. Gohan snarled as sweat dripped down his head. The Slytherins strategy at this point was to keep Gohan from getting the Quaffle long enough for Malfoy to snatch the Snitch and gain Slytherin the win. Gohan watched as the Slytherin chaser snatched the Quaffle and threw it past Wood, getting cheers from the Slytherins and boos from the rest of the houses. Wood made a time out signal at Madame Hooch, who nodded and blew her whistle. Gohan sighed as he settled onto the ground. The rest of the team landed around him, who also looked exhausted. The Slytherins landed on the other side of the field and sneered at them as they grouped up.

"Gohan, what the hell? Come on, where's that massive lead you always get us?" Oliver sputtered.

"They keep cutting me off! They're onto our strategy!" Gohan snarled.

"They picked it up from watching our previous games. Fred, George, can you nail Malfoy? Take him out, and the game's ours" Oliver asked.

"We've been bloody trying! He's a slippery ferret." The twins said at the same time. Gohan

"I've got an idea." Gohan listed it out, frowning when he finished.

"So?" he asked.

"Sounds crazy…" Fred began.

"But it might work." George smirked.

"I'm in" Katie smirked, getting a grin from Gohan in response. Then, Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the teams mounted their brooms again. Gohan frowned as he floated into the air. Hooch blew the whistle again as she hurled the Quaffle into the air. Then, Gohan shot forward and snagged the Quaffle, and shot downwards, almost touching the ground. He flew upwards, barely avoiding the Bludger that smashed into the ground. He shot between Flint and Warrington and hurled the Quaffle through the goalpost, making eighty to forty. Gohan whirled and gave a small nod to Katie, who smirked as she flew above him. Gohan whirled to see one chaser on the left, and another one on the right. When he tried to back up, he saw Flint behind him, smirking.

"They're using my tactics!" Gohan frowned as he watched Warrington rise up with a beater's bat in his hand. Then, he groaned as the beater shot straight towards Warrington, who grinned.

"This is gonan hurt." Gohan gulped. Then… he whirled upside down! Warrington sputtered, but he couldn't stop himself from smashing the bludger.

"What the?" Flint roared with shock, but it was too late. The bludger smashed him in the face! He flew backwards and smashed into the ground! For a second, there was silence. Then, cheers filled the arena as Gohan rightened himself. He gulped as he felt his stomach turn. That had felt very unpleasant. The other chasers gaped as Gohan fell back and flew upwards.

"Gohan! That was amazing!" Katie gaped as he flew next to her.

"Tell that to my stomach." Gohan groaned as he watched Flint get lifted off the ground and escorted away by Madame Pompry.

"They used our trick." Katie frowned. Gohan nodded.

"When?" Katie asked

"When that snitch shows up." Gohan answered. His girlfriend nodded, before zooming after the quaffle.

"You'll pay for that." Gohan heard behind him before whirling to see Malfoy shoot off. Gohan narrowed his eyes before zooming after the quaffle. Ten minutes later, Gohan groaned as he hurled it through the goalpost again, making it ninety – fifty for Gryffindor.

"I think they've seen the Snitch!" Lee yelled, causing the crowd to roar. Gohan whirled to see Harry and Malfoy racing next to each other, a golden fluttering object right in front of them. Gohan glanced at Katie, who nodded as shhe shot alongside him with the quaffle in her hand. Then, they shot straight towards Warrington, who was aiming to nail Harry.

"Come on, slytherin bitch! Can't hit us!" Gohan teased as he shot by.

"Geez, can't you do better than that?" Katie teased playfully, causing Warrinton's face to go red, making him forget about Harry. The couple smirked at each other and shot off towards the speeding seekers, with a bellowing Warrington right behind them, swinging his bat like a weapon.

"Whoa! I don't think Warrington can see anything besides red!" Lee commented, getting laughter and yells in response.

"I think we pissed him off." Katie smirked as they headed straight towards the seekers, not slowing down a bit.

"Exactly." Gohan glanced at Fred, who nodded as he smashed a bludger towards Warrington. Warrington sneered ad the bludger flew towards him.

"Eat this, bitch!" Warrington roared as he smashed the bludger with every ounce of his strength, sending it flying straight towards the chasers.

"And… NOW!" Gohan roared as he flew to the left, Katie flew to the right, revealing Harry and Malfoy, side to side, getting gasps from the crowd. The bludger was heading straight for Malfoy. Malfoy didn't get a chance to move before the bludger smashed into his head, sending him flying into the air and tumbling into the ground with a hard thud. He was unconscious. Warrington had a pale look on his face at what he had been tricked into doing. For a second, there was complete silence. Then, the crowd rumbled, and then roared. Gohan whirled to see Harry holding the snitch high above his head.

"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee roared as McGonagall sobbed with happiness next to him.

"You did it, mate!" Gohan roared with delight as he hugged his best friend.

"No, we did it!" Harry roared back. Oliver ran up and hugged them, crying hysterically with happiness. Gohan whirled to see Katie behind him.

"That was brilliant, Gohan!" Katie grinned.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Gohan grinned. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, getting massive cheers and catcalls in response. They separated and grinned at each other.

"You'll… pay… for… this!" Gohan turned to see Malfoy get carried past him, his nose bleeding profusely. Signs of a bruise were already showing.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say!" Gohan laughed as the rest of the Slytherins stalked off the field in humiliation, while being laughed and jeered at. Gohan turned to see Oliver accept the Quidditch Cup from Dumbledore and hold it up high, getting massive roars and cheers in response. Gohan grinned. For now, he didn't care about Cell or anyone else. All he cared about was his friends and their victory.

**Great, huh? Review!**


	24. Final Exams

**Hey, it's me! The end is getting near! Review!**

**Chapter 24**

"How horrible…" Gohan sighed as he read over some potions notes with Katie for the upcoming potions exam with Snape tomorrow. Believe it or not, Gohan was helping Katie study. That's how brilliant he was, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"What is?" Katie asked.

"Buckbeak. He's still going to be executed. Hermione and Hagrid are preparing an appeal for the last day of exams." Gohan answered with a frown.

"That hippogriff in Hagrid's garden? The one that slashed Malfoy?" Katie asked. Gohan nodded.

"That's too bad. I liked him." Katie sighed. Gohan decided not to mention that Hagrid had seen a purple dragon in the forest. Gohan had been training in the forest, but hadn't seen the purple dragon from his childhood as of yet.

"To hell with Malfoy." He muttered, causing Katie to frown at him.

"He already hates you for putting him in the hospital wing. He says you attacked him during the Quidditch match." Katie frowned.

"I didn't. Warrington did. Friendly fire." Gohan smirked, making Katie groan.

"Yes, but be careful! His father has a lot of influence. My mum's told me plenty of stories about how Lucius Malfoy influences people. She thinks he's a piece of crap. And he's an unfaithful bastard. He hits on every woman that he sees." Katie said. Gohan took a mental note of this statement. Still, besides that, the only other worry was what he had seen in the crystal ball, which he hadn't told anyone, even Piccolo. What bothered him most was the man in the armor. Who was he? Gohan was interrupted from this thought by the sound of a crash, causing him to turn to see Videl cursing as she tried to pick up the large pile of books around her that she had dropped.

"Here, I'll help." Gohan said as he and Katie rushed to Videl's side and helped her pick up the rest of the books before Madame Price noticed.

"Thanks, guys." Videl groaned as she plopped down on the table next to them and laid the books out. Gohan stared at the large pile of books.

"Wow, Videl, that's a lot of books." Gohan frowned.

"Don't remind me. I'm studying up for my exams. I can't do potions or transfiguration for shit…" Videl groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"What are you talking about? Snape's never bothered you!" Gohan protested. Videl glared at him.

"I almost set my pigtails on fire." Then, Videl muttered as she pulled the closest book towards her and opened it.

"I do not know how I'm gonna survive my OWLS or NEWTS." She muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. Techinically, Gohan could see why. Videl hadn't gone to Hogwarts as a first year, like him. And last year, exams had been cancelled. So technically, this was his and Videl's first shot at exams.

"Hey. We survived Cell. Exams can't be that bad." Gohan joked. Videl glared at him.

"I'd rather be at the Cell Games than at these exams." Videl groaned as her head banged on the book.

"I think that you'll ace Vegeta's exam. You'll do fine." Gohan joked. Videl chuckled.

"I guess so. Maybe he'll finally stop calling me Satan's weakling." She smirked.

"I doubt it. He has a mean nickname for everyone." Gohan joked.

"Hah, besides you, of course. You're a genius, after all." Katie grinned, making Gohan blush.

"Aw, shucks." Gohan grinned.

"Next thing you'll know, he'll be building robots." Katie joked, causing Gohan to gulp. He decided not to mention the combat droids he had been building to take the form of V Fighters and wizards so he could fight against them for practice. Then, Katie pecked him, causing him to blush.

"Gaah… I don't need to see this." Videl muttered as her cheeks flushed red.

"Hey, won't be long before you're snogging guys in corridors." Gohan joked.

"OI! No snogging in my library!" Madame Price roared, causing Katie and Gohan to sprint out the main door of the library with books pelting them. Videl let out a tiny moan as she buried her head in her book, hiding the embarrassing blush on her cheeks. The next day, Gohan frowned as he stared into his potion. Snape was walking around the room, sneering at the group of Gryffindors staring into their cauldrons. Each House and year took their exam separately. Hermione wasn't looking around or saying anything as she added flirtroot to the mixture. They were supposed to be making a Sleeping Dought, and then a Calming Potion. Gohan frowned at his potion, which was currently orange.

"Okay… so far, so good. Now, I'm suppose to add a little lewt tongue…" Gohan frowned. He frowned as he glanced at Videl, and chuckled a bit. Her hair was completely out of pigtails, and was extremely frazzled. Her face was completely flustered, and her potion was smoking, as well as glowing blue. Snape glanced at the potion as he passed Videl, and made a tsk noise. Ron and Harry looked completely horrible. Ron's potion was red and smoking, while Harry's potion was jet black, just like his hair. Snape looked like it was Christmas as he glanced at Harry's potion.

"Pity." He smirked.

**Later…**

"I'm sure you did fine, Harry." Gohan laughed nervously as they exited Snape's room and headed up the corridor.

"Yeah right. Did you see Snape's face? He was laughing at me." Harry muttered as he tried to get the soot out of his hair from when his potion had caught on fire.

"God…" Videl groaned as she walked past Harry, causing him to stare at her. She was tending to her frazzled hair, and had undone her hair, letting it flow down to her neck.

"That… looks better." Harry said nervously, causing Videl to frown as she looked at him.

"Huh?" Videl frowned.

"Your hair. I think you look better like that." Harry said.

"Oh, really?" Videl frowned as she ran a hand through her hair. Harry nodded.

"Huh. I guess I am a little too old for pigtails…" Videl frowned.

"So, who's next?" Harry asked.

"Vegeta." Gohan smirked, getting groans in response.

"Yep." Gohan smirked.

**30 minutes later…**

Neville whimpered as Vegeta swung at him again, missing him by an inch. The final exam for Energy Use and Manipulation was to face Vegeta in a fight. Your grade depended on how long you lasted in Vegeta's small ring, and if you put up a good enough fight. Gohan had put up a spectacular fight, lasting half an hour without either fighter transforming, and with little damage. Needless to say, Gohan was sure that he had received an O for that. Currently, it was Neville's turn. Gohan felt pretty sorry for him. Vegeta looked like he was enjoying it. Neville stumbled back, and Vegeta charged forward and kicked Neville in the chest, sending him flying flat on his back. He let out a groan as Gohan and Harry helped him up.

"Hmph. Pathetic. Raditz could have ripped you apart." Vegeta snorted, getting a glare from Gohan. Parvati and Lavander whimpered. Next up was Harry, who put up a show of dodging all of Vegeta's blasts and giving the saiyan prince a few good blows, frustrating the prince very much. Gohan was sure that Harry had received at least an E for his performance. Videl's was also impressive, keeping on par with the saiyan prince for several straight minutes, although it was obvious that he was simply toying with her. Videl backed up and panted. Vegeta smirked and gave Videl a punch to the stomach, causing her to gasp and stumble back, followed by a kick that sent her flying back.

"Not bad, Satan. I smell an O for you." Vegeta smirked as he strode forward. Videl snarled as she looked up. Sparks flashed around her. Gohan could have sworn that her eyes flashed green for an instant, but when he looked again, they were black. Then, she slammed her fist into Vegeta's stomach, causing the prince to roar in pain, surprising everyone, including Gohan. She then kicked him across the head, sending him flying into a tree, causing it to crack in half. Everyone was speechless.

"No… bloody… way." Seamus sputtered.

"How did she do that? Her power skyrocketed!" Gohan frowned. Videl let out a groan as she stumbled back and landed on her rear end.

"Uhhhhh… what happened?" Videl asked. Vegeta frowned as he wiped off a bit of blood off his mouth and stood up.

"Hmph. Impressive, Satan. Where did you learn to do that?" Vegeta frowned as he strode up to Videl.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." Videl asked with confusion, causing Vegeta to frown.

"I'm talking about your little episode, Satan!" Vegeta roared. Videl sputtered.

"Hmph… never mind. NEXT!" Vegeta barked, causing Videl to scurry off the ring.

"What?" Videl asked as they left Vegeta's exam a half hour later. There weren't any major injuries, just a bruise or two.

"Are you serious? You went insane and pounded the hell out of Vegeta! I was actually scared for a second." Gohan sputtered, causing Videl to frown.

"I just remember falling on my back." She shrugged, making Ron and Hermione frown.

"Videl… have you had memory loss like that before?" Hermione asked. Videl frowned for a minute as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, last time I can think of was the final of the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. I was against this 15 year old punk. Next thing I could remember, he was slying out of the ring with three ribs cracked. People said that I punched him square in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. I probably just lost my temper." Videl shrugged.

"Odd…" Gohan frowned. The rest of his exams weren't that difficult, at least for him. Although, there were a few exceptions, such as Professor Lupin's exam, which involved going through an obstacle course. And at the end, once again, Gohan faced a boggart, which into an evil version of him. But, to the surprise of many, instead of fighting him head on, Gohan used the countercurse to great effect, turning his boggart into a bowl of rice. (Get it?) His final exam was to make accurate predictions and look through the crystal ball. Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't his grandfather.

"Anything, my dear?" Trelawney sighed as Gohan stared at the crystal ball. He gulped, feeling alert despite the incense.

"Ummmm… I can see fire… and Harry and I get caught in an explosion… which only I make it out of. Since Saturn and Neptune are lined up, we'll die in fire." Gohan made up feebly. To his surprise, Trelawney sighed sadly.

"So tragic! A brilliant prediction, Mr. Son." Trelawney sighed.

"Phew!" Gohan sighed mentally.

"That concludes your exam, Mr. Son. You can go." Professor Trelawney said. Gohan smiled and nodded as he stood up and headed for the door. Then, just has he was about to descend down the stairs, he heard a loud gasp, and turned to see Professor Trelawney stiffen.

"Professor?" he asked.

"He will come tonight! Tonight, he who threatened the world will return and capture the traitor who betrayed his friends long ago! Master and servant shall be reunited once more! The Dark Lord will fall, and the Dark Emperor will rise in his place!" Trelawney yelled out in a misty and deep voice, surprising and startling the saiyan to the core.

"What the?" Gohan sputtered. Then, Trelawney frowned and looked at Gohan curiously.

"Mr Son? Are you okay?" She asked. Gohan only nodded.

"Oh. You may go." She said. Gohan nodded and silently descended down the silvery stairs.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he thought with confusion.

"Oh Gohan, there you are!" Gohan turned to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Videl come up.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We're going to see Hagrid tonight after dinner to comfort him before the execution. Wanna come?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded, feeling the rumble in his stomach

"I guess I'll figure it out later." Gohan frowned as he followed his friends.

**The big scene up next! Review!**


	25. The Truth Revealed!

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chap! With a lot suspense!**

**Chapter 25**

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea, guys." Gohan frowned as he followed his friend out of the castle.

"It just got worse. Look." Ron up ahead, where Malfoy and his cornies were looking at Hagrid's cabin and laughing. They grinned as they turned to look at Gohan and his friends.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy laughed, making Gohan's stomach boil with rage. Hermione immediately ripped from the group and whipped her wand out, pointing it at Malfoy's throat.

"Nice! I'm next." Videl smirked as she pounded her fist into her palm, making Malfoy go even more white.

"Guys, don't. He aint worth it." Gohan frowned. Hermione sighed as she lowered her wand. Then Hermione whirled and punched Malfoy in the face.

"Damn!" all three boys thought at the same time as Malfoy held his bleeding nose. The three Slytherins took off, running towards the castle.

"Nice job, Hermione!" Harry grinned.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Gohan smirked.

"Basic women's self defense." Hermione smirked as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Videl gave her a high five.

"Come on, guys." Gohan said as he looked around, getting a funny feeling. They walked up to Hagrid's cabin, Gohan pausing to pat Buckbeak on the head, then Harry knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Hagrid, who was sniffing a little.

"What are yeh doing here?" Hagrid asked with shock and surprise, with a hint of anger.

"We wanted to wish you good luck!" Gohan said.

"And help you with the appeal!" Hermione added. Hagrid seemed to groan.

"Inside, quik!" Hagrid said, ushering the children inside.

"This is not a geed idea." Hagrid said as he placed tea and cakes in front of them. Gohan gulped. Those cakes were the one thing that he wouldn't eat.

"Oh, Ron, I heve something fer you." Hagrid said as he walked over to a bowl and pulled out…

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled with relief as he took his rat from Hagrid.

"I think you owe Hermione an apology, Ron." Gohan frowned as he crossed his arms. Hermione tapped her foot as she glared at Ron. After glancing at Gohan and Videl, who were glaring at him, Ron babbled out an apology, although it seemed pretty pathetic to Gohan.

"Ow!" Videl gasped as she held the back of her head.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan frowned as he looked at the young girl, who turned to look out the window.

"Something hit me in the back of the…" Videl gasped.

"What's wrong?" ron asked.

"It's Professor Dumbledore! And he's with the Minister of Magic!" she gasped. Gohan's eyes widened as he ran to the window. Indeed, Cornelius Fudge was walking up the path with Dumbledore, as well a man dressed in black, who was holding a huge axe, making Gohan's blood boil.

"You've got te get out of here! You shouldn't be out after dark, especially you, Harry. Go out the back!" Hagrid said. The children nodded, and when Fudge had passed the garden, they ran out the door and snuck across the garden. Once they made it out to the trees, they turned to see Fudge knock on the door. Hagrid opened it, and feigned surprise.

"Ah, what brings yeh here, Cornelius?" Hagrid asked innocently.

"Ah yes, we're here to for the final appeal of the hippogriff Buckbeak…" Fudge started. Gohan narrowed his eyes and had an image of throwing Lucius Malfoy into a very deep hole.

"Come on." Gohan said softly as he lightly grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her away. The others followed Gohan up to the hill overlooking the cabin. They turned to see the executor walked out of the cabin, although they couldn't see Buckbeak from here. Then, they watched as the man raised the ax, and brought it down with a swing. Hermione burst into tears and hugged Ron, and, to his shock, Videl started crying on Harry. Gohan had never seen Videl cry before. Hut, he ignored this and frowned. Buckbeak's ki hadn't vanished. He was running through the forest, with…

"What the? That can't be right!" Gohan's eyes widened in surprise at the ki he felt.

"What? Scabbers!" Ron yelled, causing Gohan to whirl to see Ron's rat leap out of his hand and scurry away. Ron immediately took off after it, with the others in tow. Ron leaped and grabbed the rat… landing near a very familiar tree.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gohan groaned.

"Ron! Move!" Harry screamed.

"Huh?" Ron looked up in confusion. But then, Videl yelled out in shock, and Gohan whirled to see a big black dog bound past him, knocking Videl over.

"Isn't that the dog that Vegeta almost killed?" Gohan thought with confusion. Then, the dog grabbed Ron's leg and dragged him under the tree, vanishing a second later.

"No! Ron!" Gohan leaped after him, ignoring the yells of his friends and missing a tree branch by an inch. He dived into the tunnel, letting out a grunt as he hit the ground hard. He looked up as he heard Ron's screams from down the tunnel. Gohan frowned as he made his way through the tunnel. He didn't know that this tunnel was here.

"I wonder where it leads?" Gohan wondered as he kept on. He crawled out of the tunnel to find himself in a living room. It was obvious that the place was well past it's showing days. Everything was ripped, torn, and in tatters.

"Ron?" Gohan called out as he slowly walked forward.

"Gohan! Over here!" Ron yelled. Gohan walked through the open doorway in front of him. He saw Ron, in a chair, with his leg slightly red. He was clutching a squealing rat in one hand.

"Ron! Are you okay? Where's the dog?" Gohan asked as he ran up to Ron.

"It's a trick! He's the dog, Gohan! He's an animagus!" Ron yelled. Gohan turned to see…

"Sirius Black." Gohan said softly. There was no denying the identity of the man standing by the door. His hair was a mess, his clothes were tatters, his face had a hallowed out look and he was sickly thin. The man simply nodded.

"You're not killing anyone." Gohan snarled as he got into a fighting stance.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius answered. Gohan answered by smashing his fist into Sirius's stomach, sending him flying into the wall, which cracked, showing the man in wood.

"Nice, Gohan! Kick his ass!" Ron yelled as Gohan shoved Sirius against the wall.

"So, you're going to kill me? Without hearing the truth?" Sirius asked. Gohan frowned.

"I know the truth! You sold James and Lily Potter to Voldemort! You're as bad as he was! James would be disgusted with you." Gohan snarled. Sirius softened.

"You're right. I failed my best friend. They trusted me and I failed them. I should have never trusted that rat!  
>Sirius snarled.<p>

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked as he let Sirius go. Ron yelled in shock.

"Relax, Ron. The second he pulls a trick, I'll put him in a coma." Gohan frowned as he looked at Sirius.

"I didn't sell James and Lily out." Sirius said. Gohan frowned. He could tell when someone was lying, and Sirius wasn't lying.

"If you didn't… who did?" Gohan asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.

"What? He's dead! You killed him." Gohan frowned.

"No… no I didn't." Sirius said.

**Meanwhile…**

"Whoa!" Videl screamed as she dodged another tree branch.

"I really hate this thing!" Harry cursed as he dodged another branch. If it wasn't for Gohan's training, Harry would have been splattered by now. Hermione screamed as she hung onto a tree branch, which was waving wildly. He flipped into the air and pulled Hermione down, landing next to Videl. Then, they leaped out of the way of the next tree branch.

"Crookshacks!" Hermione screamed, causing Harry to turn see Hermione's cat to race past them and up to the tree. Then, the cat tapped a spot on the tree, and, to the children's surprise, the tree stopped cold.

"Wow, nice job!" Harry grinned as he leaped into the tunnel that Gohan had leaped into. When he started to stand up, Videl crashed on top of him, causing him to gasp as he fell back onto the ground on his back. He groaned and looked up to stare right into Videl's face, who blinked as she stared back at him. He blushed, given that he was able to get a clear look down Videl's shirt. Videl blushed as well. Since she was on Harry's chest, she could feel his well toned chest, from all his training. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, which she thought resembled emerald orbs. Then, Hermione crashed next to them, snapping them out of their lust gaze. Harry and Videl sat up quickly and stammered as they dusted themselves off.

"It's too quiet." Harry said softly as they started to walk forward.

"Gohan? Ron?" Videl called out.

"We're over here! Just keep going forward!" Gohan yelled. Harry frowned as he emerged into the tattered room, followed by Videl and Hermione. They walked into the adjacent room to see Ron leaning against the chair with his rat.

"Ron!" the three quickly ran up to him.

"Jeez, I'd say that your leg is broken. Try not to use it." Videl said as she felt Ron's leg.

"Where's Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Here." Gohan said as he walked up in front of them, causing them to whirl to see him and Sirius. While Hermione and Videl gaped, Harry snarled.

"YOU!" Harry roared as he raced past Gohan, intent on sending Sirius to the morgue. Then, he felt something stop him cold, and he whirled to see Gohan holding him back, his arms wrapped through his shoulders. Harry felt his wand slip from his pocket, and saw it land in Sirius's hand a moment later.

"LET GO OF ME! TRAITOR!" Harry roared with rage as he struggled against Gohan.

.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Videl yelled. Sirius's eyes widened as he stared at Videl.

"Veronica…" he said softly.

"You don't understand, Harry, let him explain!" Gohan yelled at his friend. Harry gritted his teeth as he relaxed, knowing that he couldn't break the saiyan's grip.

"I'd listen to Sirius, Harry." A familiar voice said, causing everyone to whirl to see Professor Lupin walk through the door.

"Remus!" Sirius said with surprise.

"Professor? How'd you?" Gohan asked. Lupin chuckled as he walked up to Sirius. Then, the two men hugged each other, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Well, well, well...looking rather ragged tonight, aren't we Sirius? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." Lupin chuckled.

"Well you'd known all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius chuckled back. Then, the two men gave a small glance at Videl.

"She looks just like." Sirius began to say.

"I know, I know, Veronica." Remus said softly, which no one else heard.

"No! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione yelled.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked curiously.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." It was Gohan, not Hermione, who answered, causing her to stare at him. Lupin chuckled.

"Ah, you two truly are the most brilliant witch and wizard of your age. No offense, Gohan, but you certainly are much more brilliant than your father ever was." Lupin chuckled.

"You knew my dad?" Gohan asked curiously.

"A story for another day." Lupin answered.

"Let go of me, Gohan, so I can kill the man who betrayed my parents!" Harry snarled.

"No, you don't understand! Sirius didn't sell your parents out!" Gohan gritted his teeth.

"Then… who did?" Harry snarled.

"Peter Pettigrew. He's in this room, right now! Come out, Peter!" Sirius grinned as he strode forward. Then, the door burst open, and Snape rushed in, disarming Sirius with a flick of his wand.

"Well well, I hoped to be the one to catch you, Black." Snape chuckled. He glanced at Gohan.

"I'll enjoy watching your wand being snapped, Son." Snape smirked.

"What's the problem, Snivilus? Uncomfortable being in a room full of reminders from the past?" Sirius smirked. Snape snarled and pressed his wand into Sirius's throat, making him stop.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you." Snape hissed, making everyone tremble.

"Is that a flicker of fear? Ah yes, the Dementor's Kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape sneered, deepening Gohan's dislike of the man. Gohan frowned as he felt his wand slide out of his pocket. His eyes widened as Harry pulled free.

"After you." Snape sneered as he pointed at the door. Then, Harry pointed his wand out, causing Snape to sneer.

"Expeliamus!" Harry yelled, smashing Snape in the chest with the spell, sending him flying back into the wall. Gohan gaped as Snape slumped unconscious.

"Oh boy, we're dead." Gohan gaped as he looked at Snape.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione gaped.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry snarled.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend. He was nothing but a traitor!" Remus snarled.

"He got Veronica killed!" Sirius roared with rage. Remus comforted Sirius before turning back to Harry.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"My cousin… and your mother." Sirius said softly as he looked at Videl, getting shocked looks in response.

"What?" Videl sputtered.

"You look just like her. You have her hair, eyes, face…" Sirius said softly.

"Yes, another victim of Peter's treachery. Your mother escaped that day, which is the reason that your parents went into hiding, Harry." Remus said.

"I was supposed to be their secret keeper. But, I convinced them to use Peter instead. So, I was right when I said that I betrayed your parents. When I found out, I swore to kill Peter. I found him in London. He yelled out that I betrayed the Potters and blew up the street. He escaped into the sewer with the rest of the rats." Sirius spat.

"But where is he?" Gohan frowned.

"There!" Sirius snarled as he pointed at Ron.

"Me?" Ron gaped.

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius snarled.

"But, Scabbers has been in my family for…" ron began.

"Twelve years. Biologically impossible, given that the normal span for a rat is three years." Gohan finished, fitting the pieces in place.

"Exactly." Sirius snarled.

"But…" Harry began to say.

"What better way to keep tabs on you, Harry? After all, it was his big mouth that put Riddle out of buisness. That probably pissed a few Death Eaters, such as Malfoy, off." Gohan smirked. Lupin smirked.

"And what better way to save his own ass than to hand you over…" Gohan trailed off as he glared at Ron.

"Get over here!" Gohan snarled as he snatched Ron's rat away, despite Ron's yells. Sirius snarled as he brought Harry's wand up. Sirius flicked his wand, causing Scabbers to turn into a small man, squirming in Gohan's grip. Ron gaped. Gohan snarled as he glared at Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew, I assume." Gohan said emotionlessly. Harry and Videl gaped. Pettigrew wretched from Gohan's grip and sprinted towards the door. But, Harry stood in front of it. He winched as Peter grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh Harry! Look at you! You look just like James!" Then, Pettigrew backed away and sprinted up to Videl.

"And you! You look just like your mother, like Veronica!" He stammered.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sirius roared with rage as he advanced on the terrified Pettigrew.

"How dare you talk about James and Veronica in front of them!" He snarled.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you? And Veronica before that!" Lupin snarled.

"I didn't mean to! You know how he was, Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?" Peter whimpered.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED! I WOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE I BETRAYED MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Sirius roared with rage as his fist whitened around his wand, to the point that Gohan thought that it was gonna snap. Peter whirled towards Gohan.

"You! Help me!" Peter whimpered as he grabbed Gohan's shirt.

"Don't count on it." Gohan spat.

'He's Goku's son, Peter. He's the last person you should be begging to." Lupin smirked. Gohan lightly swung his arm out, sending Peter tumbling to the door.

"You should have known, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would, together!" Sirius snarled as he and Lupin raised their wands.

"NO!" Gohan stared at Harry, who was standing in front of the cowering Pettigrew and protecting him from Remus and Sirius.

"Harry… this man is the reason you have no parents." Sirius said softly.

"I know that. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said softly. Then, he glanced at Videl.

"What do you think? " He asked. Videl snarled as he looked at the wimpering man.

"…fine. I'm no killer." She spat.

"Bless you, boy! Bless you both!" Peter cried with happiness.

"Shut up." Videl spat.

"I said we'll take you to the castle. Then the dementors can have you. And that's after Vegeta's done with you." Harry said emotionlessly. Peter faltered as Gohan grabbed his arm and forced him through the passage.

"What about him?" Harry asked as he glancd at Snape's form.

"Just leave him." Sirius said as he helped Ron up, Videl on the right.

"Sorry about your leg. I was going for the rat." Sirius said to Ron as they slowly went through the passage. The whole time, Videl was bombing Sirius with questions, to Harry's amusment.

"What was my mum like? Can I call you uncle Sirius? Are you my uncle? How'd she meet my dad?" Videl asked in a flurry of questions. Sirius chuckled.

"One at a time. What's your name again?" Sirius frowned, causing Videl to groan.

"Videl. My name is Videl." She sweat-dropped.

"Huh. That was my aunt's name. Videl Black. Your mother's full name was Veronica Irene Black. Man, was auntie pissed when she fell in love with that martial artist." Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's a bit of an airhead." She smiled.

"I can imagine." Sirius grinned as they exited the hole. He slowly walked forward and stared at the castle.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I remember the first day I walked through those doors. It will be a pleasure to do so again." Then, Sirius paused as he looked at Harry.

"Say… I don't know if you know this, but your parents made me our godfather. When this stuff is over, I was wondering… if you wanted to stay with me." Sirius asked, causing Harry to gape.

"I mean… that is, if you're happy with your relatives…" Sirius said.

"Are you nuts? When can I move in?" Harry grinned.

"One thing at a time, guys! Let's turn that sack of slime in first." Gohan smirked as he walked up with Pettigrew.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." A familiar voice rang out, making Gohan's blood go cold. Then, before he could do anything, he felt something slam into the back of his head, and he groaned as black slid over him.

"Gohan!" Harry screamed as his friend slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"CELL!" Harry roared with rage as he whirled to see the android. Cell was standing over Gohan's limp form, dressed in black robes that fluttered behind him.

"I would advise handing Pettigrew over to me. I have business with him." Cell smiled, making Pettigrew shiver.

"Like hell you will." Ron snarled. Cell simply chuckled. Pettigrew took this moment to seize Gohan's fallen wand. Harry quickly disarmed him, but Pettigrew smiled as he turned into a rat and vanished in the grasses.

"I'll find him later." Cell frowned as he turned back towards the group of children.

"How'd you get here?" Harry asked nervously. Cell chuckled.

"I have you to thank for that." Cell laughed as he produced a piece of parchment.

"The Map!" Sirius snarled. Harry's face whitened.

"Harry!" Hermione whirled towards him.

"You idiot!" Videl snarled.

"And now…" Cell chuckled as he advanced on them, his hand sparking. Then, a roar made Cell turn in confusion to see Lupin scream as he looked at the full moon.

"Oh no! Remus! Please tell me you've taken your potion tonight!" Sirius yelled as he ran past Cell to his old classmate. Remus roared as he pitched forward, sending his friend flying.

"So… now I get to see a werewolf." Cell smiled. Harry quickly glanced at Gohan, but the young saiyan was facedown in the ground. He wouldn't transform. Harry looked back at Lupin. There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Lupin's clothes ripped apart as he rose, now looking part man, part wolf. Then, he leaned back and roared.

**Here we got! Lots of fights next chap! Review!**


	26. Saving Sirius

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 26**

"Hmph." Cell smirked as Lupin roared and charged at him. He smirked as he casually swung him arm out, catching the werewolf to fly back. He leaped onto the ground and roared.

"Observe, Potter. The rule of the wild." Cell chuckled as Lupin roared once again and charged at him. Then, Cell let out a gigantic animalistic roar, causing Lupin to wimper in terror and run off into the forest.

"Don't worry… I'm not gonna kill you…I've got other plans for you!" Cell smiled as he advanced forward. Then, a spell smashed into the android's back, causing him to turn to see Snape lower his wand.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Cell smiled as Snape faltered. Then, Cell smashed his knee into Snape's stomach, causing Hermione to gasp in horror. Harry watched as Cell continued to beat Snape mercilessly.

"Enjoying this, Potter? After all, I know how much you hate this man? Your father would enjoy this!" Cell roared with laughter as he kicked Snape in the stomach. Then, a roar made Cell look up to see a big black dog latch his teeth into Cell's arm!

"You filthy beast!" Cell roared as he swung his arm, but Sirius stayed on. Cell roared as he swung again, sending Sirius flying against a rock. The dog whimpered as it changed back into Sirius's human form.

"Don't worry, Black. You're about to see Potter and Evans again." Cell chuckled as his hand sparked.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Harry and Videl screamed at the same time as they charged the android. Videl pulled Sirius out of the way while Harry kicked Cell in the back of the head. Harry leaped back and got into a fighting position. Cell chuckled as he turned back towards Harry.

"Impressive, Potter. I can see that you've been trained well since last year. You could match Tien with that power…" Cell paused as he chuckled. Then, he sneered.

"However… you're not even close to my power!" Cell roared as he charged at Harry.

"Hermione! Ron! Run! Get Gohan and Professor Snape out of here!" Harry yelled as he leaped into the air, avoiding Cell's strike.

"I don't think so!" Cell laughed as he fired a ki blast at Ron and Hermione, sending them flying. Then, Cell looked up at the floating Harry.

"So… let's see what the great Harry Potter can do." Cell smiled. Then, he vanished, and reappeared in front of Harry, followed by a headbutt that cracked his glasses. Harry snarled as he wiped away the blood that dripped down his forehead. Cell chuckled as he casually swung his arm out, expecting to nail Harry easily. To Cell's surprise, Harry dodged the android's blow.

"Impressive. I see that you didn't let an obvious weakness last." Cell chuckled. Then, he kneed Harry and sent him flying, spiraling down into the Forbidden Forest.

"HARRY!" Videl screamed as she flew after them. Harry groaned as he smashed into the ground. He whirled to see Cell land in front of him with a smile on his face. He raised his foot and brought it down, intending to smash Harry's skull. But, Harry avoided the fatal strike by rolling out of the way, causing Cell's strike to crack the ground. Harry continued to roll, avoiding Cell's attacks.

BAM! Videl kicked Cell in the head, and then flipped over Cell, landing in front of Harry and immediately getting into a fighting position.

"Ahhhh… Satan's daughter. We meet at last." Cell smiled.

"I know who you are." Videl snarled as Harry got to his feet.

"Move, before I send you flying like I did your father." Cell smiled as he raised his arm.

"I'm not my father." Videl smirked. Then, they leaped at each other.

Meanwhile…

Gohan groaned as he swam through a sea of black.

"Gohan… get up... come on… you have to!" a familiar voice swam through the fog.

"Wha…" Gohan moaned softly.

"Look at the moon, Gohan. Look at the moon." The voice said softly. Gohan opened his eyes and started to say something, but stopped cold when he saw the moon. He let out a roar as he grew larger and furrier…

BAM! Cell blocked Videl's next punch and nailed her across the face. Videl gasped, but regained her composure and kicked Cell across the face. It was very obvious that Cell was holding back with amusement in his face. Then, he threw Videl into a tree! Harry roared as he charged the android. Cell simply chuckled as he smashed his fist across Harry's face, causing the young wizard to slump unconscious. Videl screamed as Harry slumped, causing Cell to turn towards her with amusment. Then, they charged towards each other. At that second, a yellow ki blast flew out of nowhere and smashed into Cell's back, causing the android to roar with shock and whirl, but frowned to see no one there! Videl yelled as she took advantage of the android's distraction and nailed him, sending him flying.

"Clever, girl, but worthless! Get ready to join your skank of a mother. Potter will join you afterwards." Cell sneered as he let a black aura surround him. Videl gaped, and then snarled.

"You… heartless… monster!" Videl snarled as a blue bolt of electricity shot down in front of her. Her hair flared up around her and glowed gold as a gold aura flickered on and off around her.

"What?" Cell roared with shock as he took a step backwards.

"What the?" Vegeta yelled as he sat up in his bed.

"RAAAHHHH!" Videl screamed as her aura exploded around her. When the light faded, Cell gaped.

"Impossible!" Cell roared with shock as he took a step back. A gold aura was around Videl, and her hair was glowing gold and standing up. Videl snarled as sparks flashed around her.

"Come on." Videl spat. Cell stopped gaping and smiled.

"Very well, come on." Cell sneered as they shot towards each other.

**Meanwhile…**

"RRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRR!" Hermione and Ron whirled with shock to see Gohan staring at the moon. He was thrashing as he grew bigger.

"Gohan!" Hermione screamed as they ran over to him.

"R-run! Go! Be-before it's too lateeeee!" Gohan roared as his eyes turned red and fur sprouted all over his body. He grew bigger and bigger as fur sprouted all over his body. Then, Hermione and Ron were snagged and flew off the ground. They landed several feet away. Hermione looked up in shock to see Vegeta glaring at her.

"P-professor!" Hermione stammered. Then, she let out a gasp as Vegeta let go of her and Ron, causing them to hit the ground with a large thud.

"What the hell happened, Granger?" Vegeta snarled at her.

"W-well…" Hermione quickly babbled out the night's events.

"So. Cell plays his hand…" Vegeta sneered.

"RRRRROOOOAAARRRRRR!" they whirled to see Ape Gohan roar at the moon, now fully transformed.

"Great. We went from a were wolf to an were ape!" Ron groaned.

"I can see that!" they looked above to see…

"Gohan! Trunks!" Hermione sighed with relief at the sight of the two saiyans that landed next to them.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been like that." Gohan chuckled. Then, Ape Gohan roared as he charged towards the forest.

"Where's he going?" Future Trunks yelled.

"I think I know…" Future Gohan frowned.

**Then…**

"ROOOOOAAARRRRR!" a gigantic purple beam shot out of the sky and smashed into the ground near Videl and Cell, causing a massive explosion. Videl flew back and smashed into a tree, causing it to crack in half. Videl groaned as she slumped to the ground. Her aura vanished and her hair turned back again. Cell snarled as he leaped back and looked up to see Ape Gohan advance on him. He smirked.

"So, let's see you now, boy!" Cell roared. He quickly looked back to see Videl's slumped form.

"Hmmm… did I imagine it?" Cell frowned curiously. Then, he grinned as he flew straight at Ape Gohan, slamming into the gigantic ape and sliding it several feet back.

"I'll think about it later!" Cell sneered as he fired a blast at the ape, causing it to stagger back. Ape Gohan responded by roaring at Cell and firing a gigantic ki blast at the android. Cell couldn't move out in time, and roared as the blast smashed into him. Harry groaned and sat up as the smoke faded, and gaped. Cell snarled as purple blood dripped off his wounds. His left side had been completely blown away.

"Filthy beast." Cell spat. He roared as he regenerated his wounds. He smirked as he looked back at Harry.

"He's your problem now. I have elsewhere to be." Cell smiled as a black aura surrounded him. Then, he shot into the air, quickly vanishing.

"Gohan! It's over! Cell's gone! Calm down!" Harry roared at his friend, but Gohan simply roared at him and brought his foot down. Harry barely managed to avoid the foot, rolling to stop next to Videl's unconscious form.

"Videl, come on! Wake up!" Harry shook Videl, causing her to groan and sit up.

"Harry? What the hell happened? I can't remember anything." Videl frowned.

"MOVE!" Harry yelled as he grabbed her arm, causing her to look up and see Gohan. She yelled and followed Harry, barely avoiding the next strike.

"Crap!" Harry yelled, seeing nothing but trees in their path. They whirled to see Gohan's mouth glow as a purple blast formed in it. Then…

BOOM! A blue ki blast hit Gohan, causing the beam to explode in Gohan's mouth, causing the ape to roar with pain and stagger back with smoke trailing from his mouth.

"Hah! Suck on that, brat!" Vegeta laughed as he shot over Gohan's head and fired another ki blast at the ape, causing it to stagger back.

"Harry! Videl!" Harry looked up to see Future Gohan and Future Trunks land next to them.

"Gohan! Are Ron and Hermione?" Harry began to say.

"They're safe, in the castle. Where's Cell?" Future Gohan asked.

"Long gone." Harry answered. Then, they leaped back to avoid Ape Gohan's tail, which cracked several trees in half and ripped them right out of the ground.

"We need to get his tail!" Vegeta snarled as he turned SSJ. He charged forward and slammed a series of punches into the ape, causing it to roar and stagger back.

"I've got it!" Future Gohan roared as a Destructo Disk formed in his palm. Just as he arched his hand forward, Gohan's tail slammed into him, sending him flying into a tree, causing it to crash as Future Gohan slumped down. Ape Gohan roared as he advanced on them. Then, a big black dog roared as he leaped out from the forest and clamped his teeth into Gohan's tail, causing Ape Gohan to roar in pain and agony, firing beams off rapidly. The brave animagus was barely holding on. Then, Ape Gohan's tail thrashed out, sending Sirius flying. In that same second, a yellow disk flew out of nowhere and sliced cleanly through Gohan's tail, causing the ape to roar as he shrunk and grew hairless, until Harry was staring at the sleeping form of his friend. Future Gohan quicly covered him with a blanket, given that the young saiyans' clothes had been torn to shreads when he transformed.

"Finally… it's over." Trunks sighed.

"Wait! Where's Sirius?" Harry yelled as he looked around. Then, he saw Sirius, in his human form, stumble into the trees, blood dripping off him.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he took off after him.

"Get back here, brat!" Vegeta yelled, but Harry ignored him as he sprinted into the trees, trying to follow Sirius's limping form. He raced into a clearing to see Sirius collapse next to a small pond.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he raced next to his godfather's side. At that moment, Sirius let out a loud yell and started twitching. Harry looked up to see the pond freeze over. He felt his blood go cold as he looked up to see at least several dozen dementors flying overhead. Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wand, despite the chill in his bones.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry roared, creating a white shield, which several dementors bounced off of. Then, the shield faded. Harry yelled as he tried to create another one, but the cold overcame him, and he yelled as he stumbled over Sirius. He screamed as a dementor floated in front of him. Sirius gasped, and then went limp as a small light floated out of his mouth. Harry let out a faint moan as he looked up to see a white stag standing next to what looked like a ghost. Then, a gigantic white wave swept over the pond, smashing into the dementors and sending them flying. The white waves continued to flow, sending the dementors screeching into the sky, until they were all gone. Harry groaned as he let darkness flow over him, falling unconscious.

**Meanwhile…**

A small mouse squeaked as he crawled over a pile of dead leaves, moving fast. Then, the sound of wind rushing caused the rat to look up just in time for a hand to close around him, and then shoot up into the sky, causing the rat to squeak as it fought to free itself. It looked up to see a pair of purple eyes.

"Don't even try it, Pettigrew. There's an old friend who wants to see you." Cell smiled, causing the rat to slacken with a soft squeak. Then, Cell crackled as he shot into the horizon and disappeared.

**Next up comes the grand event! Review!**


	27. Time to Go Back

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in our saga! Review!**

**Chapter 27**

"Uhhhh…" Gohan groaned as he regained consciousness. He frowned, feeling a soft and warm feeling around him. A small grip of his hand told him that he was in a bed. He looked up to see a high ceiling. He sat up with a groan. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"He's awake!" Hermione's voice rang out, causing Gohan to turn to get hugged by her. A groan made him turn to see Ron and Harry, in different beds. Ron's leg was in a bandage. Gohan looked to his left to see Videl and Hermione sitting in chairs. Future Gohan and Future Trunks were leaning in chairs with their feet propped up against beds. To Gohan's surprise, Snape was lying in a bed on the other side of the room, covered in various bandages. He was still unconscious.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan frowned as he groaned and sat up.

"Guarding Black." Trunks answered.

"Oh Gohan!" the door flew open, revealing a terrified Katie, making Gohan gulp. Hermione and Videl rolled their eyes as she rant to Gohan's side.

"I came as soon as I heard! Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine, Kate. Just a bumped head." Gohan smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. Harry and Ron looked jealous.

"I'm fine too, you know." Harry spoke up, but Katie ignored him. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Dumbledore, Fudge, and Piccolo. Gohan brightened a little bit as he glanced at the namekian. Fudge smiled as he walked over to Gohan and patted the young saiyan on the shoulder.

"Well done, boy, catching Sirius Black. It is unfortunate that his partner, Cell, escaped though. I'll see to it that you receive an Order of Merlin for this." Fudge chuckled as he patted a very confused Gohan on the shoulder.

"Uhhhhhh…" Gohan frowned. Then, he blinked.

"Wait! What's going to happen to Sirius? Where'd he go?" Gohan asked. Piccolo frowned while Fudge simply chuckled.

"Of course, boy, don't worry. He can't harm any of you any more. He'll receive the Dementor's Kiss by the end of the hour." Fudge chuckled. Gohan sputtered while Harry sat up.

"What a relief, Minister!" Katie sighed.

"Yes, Ms Bell, it is." Fudge smiled.

"But, Sirius was framed! It was Peter Pettigrew!" Harry yelled, causing Dumbledore and Piccolo to blink.

"Cell tried to kill all of us. He worked by himself." Gohan snarled.

"Oh please." Snape's voice rang out, causing everyone to stare at the professor.

"Black probably hexed them, Impirius Curse." Snape smirked

"You really think I'd let him do that?" Gohan snarled. It was pretty obvious that this had turned into a one on one.

"Well, of course, that makes sense, Mr. Son. That's why you can't remember anything." Fudge said, while Dumbledore made no move to intervene.

"Oh no, Cell knocked me out. That's why I can't remember anything. Besides, Minister, Snivilus is biased. After all, James Potter and Sirius Black used to pick on him in school." Gohan smirked, causing Snape to sit up with a snarl.

"You little! You want to lose a hundred points for Gryffindor?" Snape spat.

"Oh, Sirius told me much more. Like how you tried to go out with Veronica Black? And got your ass kicked?" Gohan snarled.

"Ummm… Gohan?" Katie asked nervously.

"Two hundred!" Snape roared. Gohan chuckled.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's clear that Professor Snape is delirious from his injuries. After all, Cell must have inflicted head trauma. I think he needs more potion." Gohan grinned.

"The hell you will!" Snape roared. Dumbledore glaned at Madame Pompry and nodded. She then pouted a flask down the professor's mouth, causing Snape to slump down into slumber. Piccolo smiled at Gohan.

"He should have no memory of this conversation." She said. Fudge cleared his throat.

"Well… farewell. I must go meet with the dementors. I'll say hello to your mother, Miss Bell." Fudge said, putting his hat back on his head and sweeping out the door. Dumbledore frowned as he glanced at Gohan.

"Ms Bell, it is quite late. You'll see Mr Son tommorow." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, okay, Professor." Katie pecked Gohan before heading out. A glance at Madame Pompry had her quickly leave.

"I believe you." Dumbledore said. Piccolo nodded.

"Really, you do! But!" Gohan began to say.

"Do you expect the Minister of Magic to believe a group of underage wizards?" Piccolo frowned.

"What you need, Ms Granger, is more time. Perhaps more than one innocent life can be saved this night." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, making Hermione blink in surprise. Piccolo gave a glare at Future Gohan and Future Trunks, who blinked, and gave a small nod as they got up. Then, they turned and left the room.

"Time… that's it!" Then, Hermione pulled off a necklace that she was wearing and began wounding on it. Gohan frowned as he started to get out of bed.

"Hermione, what are you WHOA!" Gohan yelped as he stumbled to the side, grabbing the bed for support. He felt his backside, and yelped in surprise.

"What happened to my tail?" Gohan frowned as he patted his rear end.

"Sliced off after you went ape on us!" Ron snarled.

"Oops." Gohan frowned.

"Harry, Videl, Gohan, grab hold of me, quickly. Ron, you're injured, so you can't come." The others frowned, but did as Hermione said. Hermione finished winding the device, took a deep breath, and pressed a button. Harry gaped as he looked around to see the room seem to go backwards and grow brighter. Gohan blinked a minute later, and looked around to find himself in the hospital wing, but, this time, there was no one here.

"What the?" Videl sputtered. But, Hermione shushed her.

"Come on! We can't be seen!" Hermione quickly hurried out of the hall with the others in tow. They snuck through the hallways, although Gohan was still getting used to walking without his tail. Hermione pulled them into the courtyard and behind a pillar.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Videl frowned. Gohan frowned as he peeped behind the pillar and gaped.

"What the? That's us!" he sputtered. Harry looked behind the pillar and gaped. Sure enough, he could see himself, Hermione, Gohan, Videl, and Ron arguing with Malfoy and his goons, exactly like they had been doing earlier.

"Wait a minute…" Gohan whirled towards Hermione.

"You used a time turner, didn't you! That's how you've been getting to all those classes!" Gohan hissed. Hermione nodded.

"Now you know why we can't be seen." She said.

BAM! Everyone whirled to see Past Hermione punch Malfoy in the face.

"Nice punch!" Gohan grinned.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, and then pulled Gohan back.

"We can't let them see us!" Hermione hissed. They hid as Malfoy and his goons ran past them, into the castle. Once they were sure that Malfoy was gone, they waited until their past selves walked towards Hagrid's hut.

"Look! It's Buckbeak! He's still alive!" Videl whispered as she pointed at Hagrid's hut. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Of course! That's what Professor Dumbledore meant when he said that more than one innocent life could be spared!" she said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go free him!" Videl grinned. Gohan nodded, and they snuck into the forest near the cabin. They peeped out to see Buckbeak tied up.

"There we are!" Gohan said, seeing them talking in Hagrid's cabin. At that moment, Hagrid handed Ron a squirming rat.

"There's Pettigrew! I'm gonna!" Harry snarled as he stood up. But, Videl and Gohan grabbed him.

"No, Harry, don't! Bad things happen to those who meddle with time." Hermione said as Videl and Gohan let go of Harry.

"Wait, Trunks messed with time." Gohan frowned.

"He used a machine, not a time turner. He created a different universe when he came back to the past." Hermione answered.

"Here comes Fudge!" Videl said with wide eyes. Sure enough, Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner was heading up towards the cabin.

"Wait. Let them see Buckbeak, or they'll blame Hagrid." Gohan said.

"Wait, we're not seeing them!" Hermione said. Harry frowned as he looked around. Then, he grabbed a rock and hurled it at Past Videl's head, mailing her dead on.

"Ow!" Videl winched as she held her head. Her past version frowned as she looked out the window, and gaped at Fudge.

"Sorry. If Gohan had thrown it, your head would have been cracked in half." Harry shrugged.

"Wait for us to pass." Hermione said softly. They waited a few minutes as their past selves ran out of the cabin and snuck up the hill, while Fudge, Dumbedore and the executioner entered the cabin.

"I've got him." Gohan said softly as he crept out of the cabin and up to Buckbeak.

"Hi!" Gohan grinned as he patted the hippogriff on the head. He frowned as he untied the rope and led the hippogriff to the forest. Or, tried to. The Hippogriff wasn't giving much room.

"Come on! Please!" Gohan groaned as he tried to pull on the rope lightly enough to not snap the Hippogriff's neck. Then, the hippogriff shot forward and trampled over Gohan, dragging him into the forest. Gohan gasped and sat up to see Hermione holding a dead weasel, which she tossed at the hippogriff.

"A little warning next time?" Gohan snarled as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized. Videl frowned as she led Buckbeak in the trees.

"Now what?" Videl asked.

"We wait." Hermione answered as she sat on the ground. Everyone else looked at each other, and then followed Hermione's example. They watched as Pettigrew ran out of Ron's hand, Sirius attacking Ron and dragging him into the willow. Past Gohan then leaped in.

"You are so lucky that you didn't get killed." Videl glanced at Gohan. He chuckled.

"You guys need to train more." Gohan chuckled as he watched the tree swing. He frowned as they vanished into the tree.

"Here comes Lupin." Harry said a minute later as Lupin entered the tree.

"Here comes Snape." Videl observed a few minutes later as the professor walked into the tree.

"Speaking of Snape, why on earth did you diss him like that? Alhough, it was pretty badass." Videl smirked.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned.

"Seriously, Gohan, why? You could have cost us the house cup!" Hermione glared.

"Someone needed to stand up to him. Besides, he was so stoned that he won't remember." Gohan chuckled. Then, he frowned.

"Can I ask you guys something?" he frowned.

"Sure. Shoot." Videl frowned.

"Well… it's just that…. I don't think things are going to work out between me and Katie." Gohan admitted, causing Harry to gape, and Hermione and Videl to frown.

"Yeah… It was nice, but I think we're better off as friends." Gohan blushed.

"It's never easy, ending your first love." Videl chuckled. Gohan frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I don't wanna ruin my relationship with her! I want to be friends! And the team!" Gohan groaned.

"Now you know why Oliver doesn't want teammates to date." Harry frowned.

"Gaahhhhh…" Gohan groaned.

"You could fuck her. Then break up afterwards." Videl suggested, getting gaps from Harry, Gohan, and Hermione.

"That would make it even worse!" Gohan gritted his teeth. Hermione glared at Videl before she looked at Gohan.

"Just let her down gently. She'll understand. What most guys don't understand is that we're ordinary people, and we have feelings." Hermione frowned.

"You're the best, Hermione." Gohan pecked Hermione on the cheek. Gohan frowned.

"Here we come." Harry interrupted as he pointed at the tree, where their past selves were climbing out.

"By the way, did you see which direction Cell came from?" Gohan asked. At that second, the wind blew into their backs, and they looked up to see Cell shoot over their heads, heading straight for their past selves.

"Shit! Did he see us?" Harry gaped. Cell smiled as he nailed Past Gohan in the head, knocking him out instantly. Gohan winched as he held the back of his head.

"Coward. Face me like a man next time." Gohan snarled as Lupin roared and turned into a werewolf. His eyes widened.

"Damn!" Gohan winched as Cell attacked Lupin.

"By the way, here." Videl frowned as he handed Harry the Maurader's Map.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned as he took it. Gohan snarled as he slapped Harry in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry gaped. Hermione slapped him.

"For leaving that thing where Cell could find it! I told you to turn it in!" Hermione snarled.

"Geez." Harry muttered as he rubbed his head. Then, they whirled to see werewolf Lupin slam into a tree near them. They watched as he slowly got up and stared at them.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped as Lupin roared and charged at them. Then, Buckbeak roared as he got in front of Lupin and slashed at him with his steel talons, causing Lupin to whimper and rush into the trees.

"That was too close." Videl breathed. The battle continued as Cell and the other fighters flew into the forest.

"Come on!" Videl gasped as she led Buckbeak into the forest. Harry was right behind her. Gohan and Hermione frowned as they looked at Past Gohan's unconscious form.

"Hermione, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked softly. Hermione looked from Gohan to Past Gohan.

"Gohan… should we?" she asked softly. Gohan nodded. Then, they raced towards Past Gohan, ignoring the yells from Harry and Videl. They crouched over Past Gohan and turned him over.

"Wake up, Gohan, wake up! Look at the moon!" Hermione said softly to Gohan, as she patted him on the face. Past Gohan groaned softly as he blinked his eyes and stared at the moon. He gasped as his eyes turned red.

"We should go." Gohan said as his past self began to grow. They took off as he grew bigger and bigger.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled as he and Hermione ran past them. A gigantic roar filed the air.

"Are you insane?" Harry yelled.

"Trust me, it was for a good reason! It was the only way to stop Cell!" Gohan yelled. Ape Gohan roared as he stomped towards them, and fired purple beams into the air. They raced through the Forbidden Forest, trying to avoid the ape's feet and ki beams. Gohan looked from the trees to see Cell and Videl charge at each other. He made a blast in his hand and hurled it at Cell, smashing the android in the back, causing him to stop and turn in confusion, giving Videl the opening to nail him.

"Hah, he didn't see that coming! I gave him a good shot!" Videl grinned. Gohan grabbed her and pulled her back before the android could see them. Then, Gohan felt a surge of power, followed by a golden explosion and powerful wind.

"Hah! Looks like Vegeta got his game on!" Gohan laughed as Buckbeak made a growling noise at Ape Gohan, and attempted to charge him. But, he was restrained by Videl and Hermione. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he felt the power vanish and Cell's ki dim, then flare again. Then, a purple aura shot over them, causing them to see Cell shoot over their heads.

"He's mine!" Gohan snarled as he clenched his fists.

"Gohan! No! If we don't stop you, you'll go on a rampage and destroy Hogwarts!" Hermione screamed as she pointed at Ape Gohan, who was smashing trees and shooting beams off. Gohan narrowed his eyes as Ape Gohan turned, giving him a view of it's backside and it's tail.

"Come on, Buckbeak!" Gohan yelled as he leaped onto the back of the hippogriff, which reared and flew up, ignoring the yells of Videl and Harry. Gohan gritted his teeth as he formed a Destructo Disk in his hand and hurled it at the gigantic ape, slicing through Gohan's tail and sending it tumbling it towards the ground, landing and creating a gigantic crash.

"That was insane." Videl gaped as the two landed back on the ground. The roars faded out, presumably indicating that Gohan had returned to normal

"Insane, but smart." Gohan chuckled. Harry frowned, and then sprinted into the forest.

"Harry!" Gohan yelled as he took off after his friend, with the girls in tow. He frowned in confusion as he chased after his friend, until he broke through the trees to find Harry standing at the edge of a small pond. What got Gohan's attention was that Past Harry was across the pond, crouched over a wounded Sirius.

"Whoa." Gohan turned to see Hermione and Videl standing behind him, staring at the scene.

"Here come the dementors." Harry snarled as the pond froze over. The three gaped as dozens of dementors swooped over the pond and over Harry and Sirius.

"Don't worry, my dad will come." Harry grinned.

"Huh?" Videl frowned.

"My dad. He saved me before. He'll do it again." Harry said. Past Harry screamed as a dementor swooped over him, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry, no one's coming!" Gohan snarled as he drew his wand out and dashed to the edge.

"He's right, Harry!" Hermione cried. Harry snarled, and then drew his wand and ran to Gohan's side.

"Expecto Patronum!" they roared at the same time, causing white misst to shoot out of their wands and mix, sending white waves pouring at the dementors. They screeched as they flew back, retreating into the night. Past Harry groaned as he passed out. They watched as Piccolo, Trunks, and Future Gohan appeared on the other side. Piccolo picked up Harry, Trunks grabbed Harry, and Future Gohan frowned as he looked around. Then, they left.

"You coming?" Hermione, Gohan, and Harry turned to see Videl sitting on top of Buckbeak.

"Woooo!" Hermione squealed a few minutes later as she hung onto Buckbeak for dear life. Gohan chuckled as he flew next to her, Harry behind him.

"I get it now. I woke myself up! And Harry saw us use the Patronus charm, not his dad! Any of that make sense?" Gohan frowned.

"No!" Hermione and Videl said at the same time.

"I know." Gohan chuckled as they landed in the courtyard.

"Time to get Sirius out!" Videl said as she leaped off Buckbeak.

"Hurry! We're running out of time!" Hermione said as she checked her watch. They raced through a corridor to see Vegeta standing in front of a classroom door. He turned his head curiously to see them, and his eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Well, well, good as new." He chuckled.

"Let us past, Vegeta. I'm not letting an innocent man suffer a horrible fate for something he didn't do. I will put you down!" Gohan snarled as his fists glowed.

"Let Uncle Sirius go!" Videl snarled.

"Where's the honor?" Harry spat. Vegeta shocked them all by laughing.

"I'm going to take a piss. I didn't see anything." Vegeta chuckled as he turned away from the shocked kids and casually walked down the hallway and vanished around the next corridor.

"Did he just…" Gohan gaped.

"Never mind! Alohamora!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at the door, causing it to swing open. Sirius was inside, chained to the desk, with a surprised look on his face. Gohan snarled as he smashed the chains into bits.

"Come on!" they led Sirius to the courtyard, where Buckbeak was next to the fountain.

"I can't thank you enough. I've got to go now, wait until I can clear my name. Thins won't be safe for awhile." Sirius sighed.

"Wait! Please tell me more about my mum!" Videl said desperately. Sirius smiled as he hugged her.

"For now, just know that your mum was a kind woman with one hell of an attitude. She didn't let anyone boss her around, and she was a Gryffindor, just like you." Sirius smiled.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. Sirius chuckled as he nodded. She sniffed as she hugged Sirius.

"I wanna stay with you!" Harry said as he looked at Sirius. He chuckled as he patted Harry.

"Maybe in the future, but for now, things are going to be complicated. It seems so sad that I got to have so much time with James and Lily, and you so little." Sirius smiled as he looked at Gohan.

"You're as kind and strong as your father." He laughed as he climbed onto Buckbeak. Then, Buckbeak reared, and flew into the air with Sirius on his back, disappearing into the horizon. The kids laughed for a minute. Then, the sound of a bell ringing made Hermioen gasp.

"We have to get back to the hospital wing before midnight!" Hermione gasped, causing the four children to sprint into the castle. They reached the doors to see Dumbldore, Piccolo, Trunks, and Future Gohan step out. They turned and stared at each other.

"What the?" Trunks gaped, while Future Gohan's eyes widened. Piccolo and Dumbledore didn't react.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's free. We did it." Gohan grinned.

"Did what? Goodnight." Piccolo smirked. Then, they walked down the stairs, leaving the kids mystified. Then, they pushed the doors open just in time to see themselves vanish. Ron gaped and babbled as he looked from one to another. Fortunately, Snape was still asleep.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Your head will explode." Gohan said, making Ron squeak. Gohan and Harry leaped into their beds and pulled the covers on them, while Hermione and Videl slid into chairs and lowered their heads onto the bed. A minute later, the door opened and Madame Pompry walked in. She sighed as she walked over to Hermione and Videl and shook them softly. The groaned and looked up at Madame Pompry with very good feigned confusion.

"Time to return to your dorm, girls." She said. Then, a roar made them whirl to see the doors smash open to reveal a furious Fudge.

"Minister! What is the meaning of this? These children are trying to rest!" Madame Pompry roared.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" Dumbledore asked as he and Piccolo walked through the door.

"Sirius Black has escaped! His chains were smashed, and he's gone!" Fudge roared with rage.

"Where's Vegeta?" Piccolo frowned. At that moment, Vegeta walked through the door. Fudge whirled on him with fire in his eyes.

"Where were you? Black escaped! He was your responsibility!" Fudge roared with a red face. Vegeta responded by grabbing Fudge's robes and lifting him off the floor, causing Hermione to gasp.

"You have five seconds to get your sense back. Normally, I would have snapped your neck for showing me disrespect like that." Vegeta hissed, causing the blood to drain from Fudge's face. He dropped the Minister, causing him to stumble back and gasp.

"And for your answer, I took a piss." Vegeta smirked.

"You used the restroom?" Fudge took several deep breaths, before regaining his composure.

"I'd say that Black's in Germany by now. I think that the Dementor aren't needed here anymore, don't you?" Piccolo smirked at Fudge, who sputtered.

"First, the hippogriff, and now this… Malfoy will be furious." Fudge spat.

"I find it funny that you never investigated him for the diary incident last year." Gohan smirked, causing the Minister to stare at him. Piccolo made a motion to shut up. Gohan shut up. To have Fudge against them would be very bad.

"Well… I must go talk to the dementors. They're quite furious." Fudge sighed as he turned and left, with Piccolo and Vegeta in tow. Gohan sighed as he fell back on his pillow, and let sleep take him.

**Keep reading and reviewing! The end is here!**


	28. Heading Home

**Hey, it's me! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 28**

"It's sad that you're leaving." Gohan frowned as he watched Future Gohan and Future Trunks load up their time machine, which was sitting in the courtyard. A few other students were watching curiously, to see what would happen. The majority of them had left to Hogsmeade.

"It was nice to meet you." Harry smiled as he held his hand out. Future Gohan chuckled as he shook Harry's hand.

"You're a good man, Harry. Something in short supply these days. I do hope our paths can cross again in the future." Future Gohan grinned.

"Anything's possible. Say… any girls I meet when I get older?" Gohan grinned, getting several slaps on the head in response.

"Well, your future is quite different than mine, buddy. Who knows anymore?" Future Gohan chuckled. Gohan laughed. The older saiyan flipped and landed into the cockpit of the machine. Trunks made the two finger symbol as the machine's top closed. Then, the machine rose into the air, glowed white, and vanished in a flash of light, getting several wows and gasps in response. Gohan chuckled.

"Want to go see Lupin, Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Harry smiled as they waved bye to their friends and walked into the castle. The walked into the DADA classroom and into Lupin's office to see him packing a suitcase, the majority of his things already packed.

"You're leaving?" Gohan asked in surprise, causing Lupin to look up and smile.

"Ah, yes. It appears that someone let loose the nature of my condition this morning. And parents won't want someone like me, teaching their children." Lupin smiled.

"I'll put Snape back in that hospital wing!" Gohan snarled as he turned to go.

"It's for the best, Mr Son. I put you all in danger last night. If I had bitten one of you…" Lupin began to say.

"Trust me, there was no chance of that. You ran from the gigantic ape." Gohan joked, getting the three to laugh.

"Since I am no longer your teacher, I have no quams about giving you this." Lupin smiled as he handed Harry a silvery cloak.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned.

"For future reference, Harry, I would advise that you keep an eye on your belongings. Many of them could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands, as you've already seen." Lupin frowned.

"I know, Professor." Harry smiled.

"One thing, Professor. Did you know that Videl was Veronica's daughter?" Gohan asked curiously. Lupin chuckled.

"It was hard not to notice the resemblance. She certainly inherited her mother's temper. Veronica was always going about that muggle martial artist, even though it really pissed her parents off." Lupin smiled.

"Just the way things go sometimes. Will we meet again?" Gohan asked.

"Perhaps, Mr. Son." Lupin smiled. At that moment, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"Remus, your carriage is here." He said. Lupin smiled, and then said goodbye as he left.

"Another year, gone. Time seems to get faster as we get older." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I've got at least two hundred more years left to live. I ain't worried." Gohan joked as he plopped in Lupin's chair.

"Professor… I think I made a mistake, letting Pettigrew live." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"I mean… now he's free to go back to Voldemort, and Sirius can't be proved innocent." Harry sighed.

"Don't forget, you helped save an innocent man from a horrible fate. And Pettigrew owes you a life debt now." Dumbledore smiled.

"The prophecy came true." Gohan said, causing both parties to look at him. Gohan sighed and told them about Trelawney's episode during his final exam.

"And you didn't say anything why?" Harry sputtered.

"I see. That makes the total of true predictions that she has cast two." Dumbledore smiled.

"What is a Dark Emperor anyway?" Gohan asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"A long time ago, Mr Son, there was an Order of Dark Lords that served a Dark Empire. They had their own academies, rituals, and traditions. There were once thousands of them, and they all served the Dark Emperor, their ruler. It was, to be blunt, a cutthroat position. These Dark Lords would divulge into the Dark Arts, and would give themselves new names once they reached a certain age, undergoing rituals. They were often at odds with other wizards, and were known to wear black robes. Many of their techniques are forbidden to use today." Dumbledore answered.

"Just like how Tom Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yes, Gohan. But, the Order of the Dark Lords faded out centuries ago, due to internal fighting. The last known Dark Lord was Lord Marxius, from four hundred years ago. That is, until Lord Voldemort appeared. Although, Tom never followed many of the traditions set by those before him, such as giving his followers new names, or having his own academy." Dumbledore answered. He smiled.

"But, that is talk of the past. Mr Potter… well done indeed. Your parents would be proud. Same with you, Mr Son." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

"I hope you enjoy the feast tonight." Dumbledore smiled as he left the room.

"Oh, Professor!" Gohan called out quick, causing Dumbledore to look at him curiously.

"Have you seen Katie anywhere?" Gohan asked.

"I saw Miss Bell in the courtyard with her friends, Mr Son." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled as Dumbledore turned to go. Dumbledore paused.

"Do be gentle on her, Mr Son. It's unfortunate that things didn't work out between you two. Young love… wonderful and tragic at the same time." Dumbledore sighed, before turning and leaving.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime." Dumbledore turned to see Piccolo looking at him.

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore frowned.

"And you don't think that Sirius will tell them the truth about Videl and her heritage? About her real father? They will find out, one way or another, and they'll hate you for it." Piccolo frowned.

"If Gohan Son wishes to kill me, I can hardly stop him. If Cell or Voldemort learns about her true power now, they'll use her against us." Dumbledore said.

"All the more reason to reveal her heritage and train her, before they do. Do you want her turned into a Dark Lady?" Piccolo frowned. Dumbledore sighed.

"The time will present itself. Now is not the time. Good day." Dumbledore smiled as he walked down the hallway.

"You're going to get us all killed, you fool! Just like Fudge!" Piccolo spat before whirling and flying out the window.

"See you later, mate." Gohan gulped as he wiped his head.

"Good luck, mate." Harry laughed as he clapped Gohan on the back. He glared at Harry as they left the room and parted. Gohan gulped as he walked down to the courtyard to see Katie chatting with her friends.

"Kate!" Gohan called out, causing her to look at him.

"Oh! Gohan! I was looking for you. Wanna head up to the dorms?" She smiled as she walked over to him. Gohan nodded as they walked through a hallway.

"Really? Why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You know, it was a neat year. Winning the cup, learning these cool tricks, having a cool boyfriend… but…" Katie frowned.

"You don't think that things are going to work out between us." Gohan finished. She sighed as she nodded.

"I don't mind. It was fun, Katie, but I think we're better off as friends. And teammates." Gohan smiled.

"I agree. See you later." Katie smiled as she pecked Gohan on the cheek in front of the portrait. Then, the portait hole opened up and they walked in. Gohan gave a small wave as Katie walked up to her dorm.

"Well, looks like you're a bachelor again!" Gohan turned to see Ron and Harry leaning on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad. Let's see you get a girl." Gohan smirked as he crossed his arms. Ron blushed as he snarled and gritted his teeth.

"So, who's next? Hermione? Videl? Angelica? Ginny?" Harry joked as Gohan plopped onto the couch.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Ron gaped at his best friend, who laughed.

"Geez, guys. The only thing I care about at the moment is what's going to be served at the feast." Gohan grinned. Ron and Harry stared at Gohan, before they all burst into laughter.

"Boys." Hermione rolled her eyes as she, Videl, and Ginyn watched them laugh.

"Tell me about it." Videl and Ginny said at the same time. The end of the year feast was wonderful, with Gryffindor winning the House Cup, for the third year in a row, getting much applause. Gohan had eaten quite a lot, and the news that he and Katie were no longer an item had spread like wildfire, causing girls of all ages to look at him again, much to his chargain. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with his friends. Hermione groaned as she held the back of her neck, causing Gohan to frown.

"You okay?" Gohan asked.

"My back is killing me." She groaned.

"I've got it." Videl smirked as she pushed a surprised Hermione against the wall and jabbed her in the back several times.

"Whoa. What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"When you're in martial arts, you need to know how to take care of yourself." Videl smiled.

"Do me?" Ron grinned hopefully as he turned.

"Hell no. You're not getting a free rub from me." Videl smirked, causing Ron to groan.

"So, Vegeta gonna come back to teach next year?" Videl asked. Gohan frowned.

"I'm not sure. Probably. I think he's starting to have fun." Gohan chuckled. Then, he glanced at Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't think all that stuff with the time turner was a good idea." Gohan said. Hermione sighed.

"You're right. I already handed it in and dropped the extra classes. All that work was too much." Hermione sighed.

"Before he kills Fred and George?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I agree. Splitting myself into four on a regular basis was really taxing, not to mention the headaches, so I dropped those extra classes too. I guess we learned something, eh?" Gohan smiled. Then, a tapping on the window caused them to turn to see a small owl clutching two letters outside, tapping on their window. Harry opened the window, causing the owl to land on him. He yelped as he pulled the letters from the owl.

"It's for me. And this one's for you." Harry frowned as he handed the other letter to Videl. He frowned as he opened it.

"_Dear Harry, I hope you got this. Thank you once again for all your help. Please keep an eye on my cousin. If she's like her mother, she can be a handful, but she has a good heart. I hope that we'll be able to meet again in the future. I got you this owl as a gift. Also, it was I who got you the Firebolt for Christmas. I also got you something else. Enjoy. S.B."_ Harry frowned as he picked up the piece of paper that fell out of the letter.

"_I, Sirius Black, hereby give Harry Potter permission to enter Hogsmeade."_ was written on it.

"That'll be enough for Dumbledore!" Hermione said as she looked at the paper. Videl let out a little gasp, causing Harry to look at her. She was holding what appeared to be several photographs.

"He sent me photos of my mum! And I think that this is me!" she beamed as she handed one of the photos to Harry. Harry looked at it to see a woman who looked like an older version of Videl beaming as she layed in a bed holding a small pink bundle that had small black hair and tiny hands covered with small pink gloves.

"You look very cute." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I'm gonna keep these close. Specially since my dad doesn't have any." Videl smiled as she pocketed them.

"I already have Hedwig. You can have him, Ron." Harry smiled as he patted the small owl. Ron beamed.

"Alright! Thanks." Ron grinned as the owl hooted.

"So, you gonna come by my house again?" Gohan smirked.

"Maybe." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The Quidditch World Cup's gonna be this summer. I'll get you guys tickets! Wizards from all around the world are going to be there! You guys wanna come?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Harry, Videl, and Gohan said at the same time.

"I am going to get mobbed. I wonder if I'll get to see some American girls. Or, maybe some French girls!" Gohan got slapped upside the head, causing him to yelp as he held his aching head.

"Never mind." He said softly. They continued to chat until the train docked into Platform 9¾. Gohan grinned as he saw his friends and family on the platform. He waved good-bye as he leaped off, and was immediately mobbed.

"Ahh, you got big, kiddo!" Bardock chuckled as he patted Gohan on the head. He got hugged by his mother.

"Yay! Gohan's back!" little Goten smiled as he hugged Gohan's leg.

"You haven't seen my husband, have you?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at Gohan.

"Nope. He left on his own. Probably in Capsule Corp by now." Gohan smirked. Bulma sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Oh, and Krillin wants you to meet someone." Bulma chuckled, causing Gohan to look towards the monk, who was beaming at Gohan. He frowned, and Krilli grinned as he wrapped his arm around 18, who was holding a small pink bundle.

"No way! Congrats!" Gohan grinned as he hugged Krillin.

"Her name's Marron! She was born two weeks ago. We wanted to keep it a surprise for you, buddy!" Krillin grinned.

"We'll talk more on the way home." Chi-Chi smirked, leading the small group through the platform. Gohan's eyes widened to see Harry with his relatives, and his uncle looked terrified.

"Oh no. Not this asshole again." Bulma muttered. Harry's uncle noticed her, though, and immediately shoved Harry aside.

"Oh! Miss Briefs! I do hope you got my request." He asked as he attempted to make himself look good.

"I did. I thought my secretary told you that we were not interested. Besides, my friend has told me a lot about you. You okay, Harry?" Bulma asked as Bulma helped Harry up, causing Vernon to squeak.

"You… you know him?" Vernon squeaked.

"Of course. He's a friend." Bulma smirked.

"Uncle Vernon, meet my friend, Gohan Son. The golden warrior from the Cell Games." Herry grinned, making Dudley's eyes widen and Vernon go white.

"Okay guys, I'm off." They turned to see Videl with a duffel bag in her hand.

"Aren't you waiting for your dad, Videl?" Harry asked.

"Nah. No one would get out of the station, and my dad would be covered with British women for a few hours. I'll just take the Floo Network. See you at the Quidditch Cup. Videl pecked Gohan and Harry on the cheek before taking off, vanishing into the crowd.

"Was that… Videl Satan?" Dudley gaped.

"Yep! She's really cool once you get to know her." Harry chuckled.

"She's one of those freaks?" Vernon sputtered.

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"You know! Those freaks with the twigs! Just like those blasted parents of Potter! They're all freaks!" the fat man roared.

"Excuse me? That happens to include my son." Chi-Chi said dangerously. A wail came from Marron.

"You're scaring my daughter." Android 18 said dangerously to Vernon. Petunia was wisely at a safe distance.

"Ummmm… Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked nervously. The man ignored him.

"Yeah! He's just another freak!" Vernon snarled.

BAM! Chi-Chi nailed the man in the head with her legendary frying pan, causing him to roar in pain as he clutched his huge head.

"You little!" he roared in rage. Android 18 handed Marron to Krillin, and grabbed Vernon, hurling him into a pillar, causing it to crack in half. She took Marron back from Krillin and bounced her gently. Vernon groaned as he sat up.

"There's no problem here. Just a squabble." Bulma reassured a conductor who was looking them curiously.

"Now, if Harry tells us that you're being mean to him, and we will know, your house will have some unexpected demolishment. My friends don't like to be pissed off." Bulma smiled. Gohan grinned as he let blue sparks flahs over him, before firing a ki beam at Dudley's feet, a small one, causing him to stumble back with shock.

"And if you behave, maybe we can talk business." Bulma smirked at the man, causing him to sputter and nod.

"Don't forget. If Harry isn't happy, I will make it so that you are blacklisted in every company on this god damn planet. Your company will go out of buisness, you will never get another job, you will go bankrupt. Do I make myself clear?" Bulma hissed. The terrified man nodded as he scrambled to his feet and made his best effort to take off, with the rest of the family in tow. Harry grinned and gave the two finger symbol before vanishing into the crowd.

"Damn! Nice job, Bulma." Gohan grinned, ignoring the glare from his mother. Bardock let out a low whistle.

"Thanks. Just another buisness transaction." Bulma chuckled as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Ahem?" 18 glared at Bulma, glancing at Marron. The young baby gurgled.

"Sheesh, never mind." Bulma rolled her eyes as she pushed the cigarette back into her pack. Gohan grinned as he looked around. His friends and family were alright, and Cell had retreated for now. For the moment, things were good. And, the excitement of the Quidditch Cup was what was on his mind.

**Elsewhere…**

Cell paced in his chamber, frowning. Once again, he had been forced to run. But, he knew what he had seen. That girl was a saiyan, no doubt about it. He had been pacing like this since bringing Pettigrew here. He snarled as he stepped out of his chamber, his robes billowing behind him as he stalked down the metal corridor of the recently built laboratory. The door in front of him flew open to reveal Dr. Gero working on a computer.

"Is it done?" Cell asked, causing the scientist to look at him.

"Of course, my perfect creation. The snake milk has been imputed into the mixture. And now… tell me you have it!" Dr Gero's eyes gleamed. Cell chuckled as he held his hand out.

"He never noticed." Cell grinned as he dropped several black hairs into Gero's open palm. The doctor gleamed with delight.

"Excellent. I will begin immediately! With this new technology, the process will be perfect!" the doctor crackled.

"Of course. Who better to have as the perfect partner, and who better who knows Gohan Son's techniques and habits?" Cell grinned. The doctor laughed as he rushed off towards another computer. Cell smiled as he walked up to the central tube and looked at what was inside. It looked like a small baby, with tubes going into its arms, legs, and mouth. The baby was floating in a clear liquid.

"So, Lord Voldemort, I'm pleased to see you've improved." Cell smiled. He didn't get an answer in response.

"We both have foes we want dead. You want Harry Potter dead, I want Gohan Son dead. My plans include them both ending up deceased. Together, we can revive the Empire of Old, and the Order of the Dark Lords! Together, we are unstoppable! So… do we have an agreement?" Cell smiled. The baby opened it's eyes, revealing a pair of red orbs.

"Yeeeesssssssss…"

**Well… that's that. Now, I have to edit up Goblet of Fire. Enjoy!**


End file.
